Ayumu Hi no Kaze
by Axelkin
Summary: When Axel befriends Zexion after reading his lexicon, they find themselves getting closer. But there's more to it than admitting their feelings for each other. Their pasts, the Organization, Xemnas' plans, and life just keeps getting more complicated. Emotions, they were supposed to be illusions. Slightly AU where love, betrayal and friendship know no bounds between lives. AkuZeku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (Changed 3/21/13) This is what happens when I need a break from other things. Although this has turned out to be longer then I first expected. There are many different pairings in this fic but as you can guess, it is AkuZeku centric. Updates are a bit random as I write when I can and I do have a life that demands much. This includes a very large original. This also means I don't beta due to time. So please forgive the mistakes you may find. Dyslexia is a bitch sometimes. (For more info on me, check out my profile.) The title of this used to be missing the "hi" but to make the translation literal I changed it.

While this fic could actually have different "arcs" as it sort of goes through many of the games cannon (in an AU sort of way), I won't be cutting it off anywhere and it will be continues even when they reach different the different parts of the "game plot". I do warn everyone that it will eventually go through Dream Drop Distance so if you haven't played it, eventually there will be spoilers. I will post an A/N when it comes to it.

I would also like to point out, that I see Zexion as more of an adult then in many of the other fics I've read. And definitely a lot less emo. This fic is rated M for some language and future violence and sexual content.

* * *

I am just writing this for fun, but please feel free to fav, alert, and comment. But note that I no longer approve of any non-signed reviews, nice or not. I know people like to not log in when reading fics sometimes but I did take my time to write, log in, and post this. The least you can do is log in to send a review. This is because, no matter how much time I take between posting things or how crazy real life becomes, I always reply to a review. Remember, writers love constructive criticize. Thanks, and I do hope you enjoy!

-Axelkin

* * *

Ayumu no Kaze

(Daydreaming of Dancing Flames)

1

Axel smirked as he wiggled himself between the desk and wall. His long fingers holding onto the leather bound book shook with glee. No one would ever think of looking for him here. Not down in Vexen's lab. Everyone knew that the two could not stand each other's powers so it would be the last place a certain someone would come looking for him. And it was not like he was anticipating anyone would be searching for the pyromaniac but it was just a precaution. _I can't believe it was just lying there! Zexion never leaves such things unattended._

Licking his lips in anticipation, he pulled back the leather binding and opened the book. Axel paused as if he expected something to pop out or some sort of attack when he opened it. The book was name "Retribution" after all. But nothing happened, just the slow bubbling sounds of Vexen's experiments behind him. With a smile, Axel leaned forward and turned the pages, reading through them quickly. Most of the pages were filled with what Axel deemed to be mindless, useless information: a condensed dictionary with extremely long words, stats on monsters, and even a section on experiments. So it did not take him long to find out there was another section, quite large in Axel's opinion, spaced out for a particular reason.

"Ha," Axel snickered to himself. "I knew Mr. Smarty Pants kept a diary. I wonder if there is anything scandalous." He turned the pages to find the first entry and began to read.

_"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to read someone else's personal notes?"_ Axel dropped the Lexicon in his lap and proceeded to make himself as small as possible, hoping his spiky red hair did not show above the desk. He listened carefully and only heard the tinkering of glass in the far distance. Peaking over the desk he saw that there was no one in sight as well.

"Damn reading must be making me hear things." Axel mumbled to himself.

He returned to reading, as did the voice. _"You're not hearing things you spiky retard."_ The same snarky tone Zexion used ebbed around him but in a completely different voice.

"Shit," The pyro shut the book and shoved it into his cloak so that no one could see what he had. "That didn't take long..." A frown formed on his face as he prepared to stand up and meet the owner of the voice.

_"*sigh* No one else is here..."_

"What the hell?" Axel looked around the room again and saw nothing but the normal items in their rightful places. "I've got to be going crazy..."

_"While I would beg to differ with Zexion, you're not a crazed fool. A fool maybe, but not crazed."_

Slowly Axel looked down at the small bulge in his cloak where the Lexicon was squished. _There is no way..._ He pulled it out and sat down with a thump. "You've got the be kidding me." Axel mumbled to himself. "Of course Zexion would own a fucking, talking book."

_"Excuse me,"_ Axel heard the Lexicon speak again. _"But I kindly ask you not to refer to me as a 'fucking book'."_

"That's what you are isn't it?"

_"I have a name, and it would honor me if you would use it."_

"You have a name? Oh Kami..." Axel groaned as he looked at the leather cover. "You can't be serious."

_"Yes, quite serious."_

Silence followed as Axel held the book in his hands; the sounds of the lab pulsing in the background. "Um..." Axel turned the Lexicon over in his gloved hands, tracing the metal ridges carefully. "So... If you can talk, why haven't I heard you before?"

_"Only those who have held me can hear my power. Speaking of which, please stop caressing me... it tickles..."_

Axel immediately dropped the book in his lap again. _Now that's just creepy as hell..._ He thought to himself. Although he was starting to remember that Zexion sometimes touched his Lexicon in the same way. Axel groaned and rubbed his temple. "Okay, then. Now that it's established that you speak, I'm going to take a wild guess that you know every little detail that Zexion has written in you."

_"Precisely,"_ Retribution answered. _"Although it is impolite to delve into someone else's private thoughts."_

"Yeah, well it's not like he's going to know." Axel had reopened the book and had started turning pages again. His hand froze. "You won't tell him will you?" There was a certain amount of fear in the pyro's voice now.

The Lexicon paused as if in thought. _"I don't think I will..."_ Axel sighed and relaxed into the wall.

"So what does Zexion write about anyways?" The page turning resumed.

_"Everything."_ Axel raised a doubtful eyebrow. _"Well everything he encounters that is."_

"So there's stuff on me then."

Retribution sighed. _"Turn to page 346."_

Axel flipped through to the designated page and read:

_Number Eight seems to have this idea implanted in his head that everything is much better when it burns. I swear he hasn't changed since I knew him as Lea. Although I only met him briefly at such a young and naive age, my memory has not faltered since that time. If only he didn't smell like cinnamon and roasted wood. It's so distinct I can tell when he comes back to the castle, even in the middle of the night. At least Number Seven's room separates our space between and it is not as over powering. Although I hope he stays away from my books. Some of them were difficult to find._

Axel blinked at the paragraph dated not long after he had joined the Organization. "He hates the way I smell?"

_"Um..."_

"Wait... Do I really smell like burning wood and spice?!" Axel had ignored the uncertain tone of the Lexicon and received a exasperated sigh as an answer. "How does he get that scent when my shampoo smells like apples..." He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he did not hear Retribution chuckled lightly.

_"You're not even surprised that he associates others by scent?"_ The Lexicon finally asked.

Axel snorted. "Not really, I always knew there was something weird about him. And I don't understand why he thinks I'm going to burn down the library just because I have a love of fire." His mouth twitched downward into a scowl.

_"Turn to page 378."_ Retribution sighed again.

_I had the strangest encounter today. Number Eight nearly ran me over walking out of the library when I went to exchange books. Even odder is when I saw the thick volume of a collection of Greek works under his arm. Perhaps I was wrong in deciding that Number Eight was possibly illiterate. Although I did still half expect the shelves to be piled with ash when I entered. At least now my concerns of loosing research and pass time material has been negated. Maybe I should study this behavior more._

"So that's why I kept finding him following me around for about a week." Axel scratched the back of his head, causing his spiky red hair to move around slightly. "What's wrong with a guy wanting to read a little. Hell, there's not much else to do around here. And it's not like everyone else uses the library. Maybe I just like reading too!"

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean he has much in common with any of the rest of you."_

"Hmm..." Axel thought out loud. "I guess you're right, Retribution. I wonder why he hasn't tried to make friends with anyone yet. Hell it's been nearly a year." The Lexicon remained silent. Axel shrugged and continued to read the diary entries.

An hour later Axle was still immersed in the private world of Zexion. He had learned more about the mysterious schemer than he had over the year of being a Nobody. Turned out that Zexion started to not notice Axel's unique smell as other members joined. It was odd to find out that darkness has a scent as well. He never thought of it that way. But it did tell him how he was never able to sneak up on the younger man. While he was polite enough, the annoyance was obvious on the inked pages telling the Organization's life at the Castle. And he was also glad to find out that Marluxia's flowery scent was more annoying then his own.

_Axel has chummed up to Number thirteen quickly. I'm not sure if it is because he feels obligated that no one else will bother with the half aware kid or if he's just into younger people... But he does keep the keyblader out later than normal. I guess it's not so bad since I can spend more time in the common area without having to be overwhelmed by his scent. I still can't overcome that weird mix with his hair products and natural smell. And I'm also glad Xemnas stopped sending me to Christmas Town. It's way too cold and the shops sometimes have candied apples..._

Some of the entries were cryptic and Zexion's use of trailing off bewildered Axel. Also, certain members he stopped referring to in numbers even if he was still formal to their faces. "Uhg!" Axel groaned. "Why does my smell bother him so much?! Hell, he should just wear nose plugs or a clip if everyone's scent gets annoying!" The Lexicon still ignored Axel's outburst and let the pyro read to his hearts content.

_I know I said months ago that I'm happy to see other members engaging in the art of reading... but now I can't find the last volume to the Harry Potter series! It was there just the other day. And I was looking forward to finally getting to finish it. Oh well, maybe it will be there tomorrow._

Axel froze. "Um, Retribution?"

_"Yes?"_ The Lexicon finally spoke up to answer at his name.

"You can't write things as Zexion thinks them can you?"

_"What?"_ Retribution sounded confused. _"Oh, of course not. He wrote that early this morning."_ He referenced to the last entry. Axel sighed in relief. The sound of the door high above swinging open startled them both. Voices traveled down as Vexen squealed in a high-pitched tone.

"Ah hell..." Axel set the Lexicon on the desk. "Um... You really won't tell Zexion I took you and read you?"

_"Hmm, what? Don't worry, I won't."_

Axel opened a portal and prepared to step through it. He turned to look over at the book on Vexen's desk. "Um... I don't suppose you will mind if I read you every now and then will you?"

_"By all means!"_ The voice was strangely cheerful. _"Although I would suggest that you find a better way of doing so. It's a good thing he didn't actually need me today."_

Axel eyed the Lexicon carefully. He nodded and disappeared into nothingness.

"I swear, Zexion. I wouldn't take your weapon!" Vexen yelled as the Schemer followed him down the stairs.

"I would hope so, Number Four."

"Geeze, why do you have to always be so formal when you're pissed?" The light clicked on and Vexen's mouth dropped when the illumination cast over the leather and metal on his desk.

Zexion walked over to his Lexicon and picked it up. It had an odd smell that was slightly sweet. He narrowed his eyes. The lab had no other smell like it today. "How did you get down here?" Zexion whispered to Retribution close to his lips.

_"Oh, I decided to look around the castle today."_ Came a cheerful answer, a bit too happily then any normal response. Zexion looked over at a shocked and slightly afraid look on Vexen's face.

"So _he_ didn't bring you down here to experiment on you?"

_"Nope,"_ Zexion sighed. He never knew Retribution to lie to him and judging by the genuine frightened look on Vexen's face it was obvious he was not the culprit.

"You're lucky that today I believe you, Number four." Zexion clutched the excited Lexicon to his chest and moved back towards the stairs. One aqua colored eye narrowed suspiciously at the fellow scientist. "Just remember that you might not be so fortunate next time." He exited the lab leaving a whimpering Vexen in his wake. Retribution was back in his quiet stage buzzing nonsense to himself. Zexion inhaled a deep breath and twitched his nose. _Damn it. Either he's as lazy as a sloth or is skipping out on missions again. Why can't I come back to the castle without smelling him..?_

* * *

AN: Um, so I didn't mean to put so much into the smell thing. It just kind of happened. Although Zexion does reference the way each person has their own unique scent. Cinnamon just so happens to be one of my personal fav smells. Only problem is, my husband hates it so I never get to have that smell in my house. I wonder if Zexion is the same way? Hmm... :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I managed to hash out a second chapter after finishing a full chapter (which are about four times longer than this) to my novel. I was feel quite accomplished and trying to wind down for the day for work in the afternoon.

* * *

Ah, yes. Zexion's hair is a slate bluish color and a bit more indigo when shining in the moonlight. Also, there is a Twilight reference which I would like to say that my personal opinion of the series are put aside. I do not wish to insult anyone and definitely not another witter as I am a professional. Aside from the heavy Harry Potter reference not much else. I wanted to add a bit more mystery to the story before heading off to bed. Enjoy.

* * *

2

Zexion could not get Retribution to tell him how he had gotten down in Vexen's lab or why he smelled slightly sweet. Luckily, the leathery smell came back within hours and he was able to continue on with his daily routine without delay. Without a regular book to read, he carried around his Lexicon in the same manner. _And I was looking forward to reading that last Harry Potter book... _He even thumbed through its pages to make sure nothing was missing or done to it. Everything looked to be in its proper place.

The rest of the day was normal as normal got in the castle. Number Eleven came screaming out of his room at Number Nine that he was killing his beloved rosebush with his sitar. Of course Number Nine chirped that singing to plants help them grow and that he would gladly do such a thing. This earned him another screech and a slammed door. Zexion shivered to think why Number Eleven even had a rosebush in his room.

Number Five came to sit next to him while he read his Lexicon and Number Thirteen bounced around the room with Number Nine after his mission with Number Fourteen because she finally was able to summon her keyblade. Zexion sighed. Maybe it was difficult to keep referring to everyone by their numbers. He jotted that down in Retribution while Number Two, Three, and Ten sat down to play a card game.

After six in the evening, Number Seven announced that they had ordered pizza via moogle to "celebrate" Number Fourteen's mission success. This was when the only strange thing happened for the day. Number Eight came into the kitchen look sheepish, took one look at Zexion, piled a plate full of pizza and darted out of the room. Zexion shrugged and jotted down the instance in his notes. Upon returning to the common room that linked all of the personal rooms, there was still no Axel. _There... It is easier to think of them as names instead of numbers..._ He wrote down the incident. But he knew the pyromaniac was still in the castle because even over the aroma of cheese and pepperoni, the scent of sugary cinnamon lingered in the air. It was not until the next day around noon when he saw the redhead again. And this time it was in a spot he would have never thought he would find him.

* * *

Zexion trailed the isles of bookshelves. He enjoyed the smell of paper and parchment. It was crisp and delightful. And it never changed no matter where you found them. The schemer turned down the isle and walked up to the spot he hoped would not be empty. But the volume was still missing. Zexion frowned. His gloved hands tightened around the binding of Retribution and he huffed loudly. He was about to turn and exit the library all together when a certain smell caught his attention.

"What can I do for you, Number Eight?" Dammit. Did he not already tell himself that he would stop referencing other members by their number? "Shouldn't you be out on your mission?"

Axel grinned from his place atop the bookshelf. He was laid out on his side directly above the section he was standing at. Zexion looked up and tried to give his subordinate a good enough glare to exert his rank. "I got up early so I asked Saix to let me get it over with." Zexion was surprised that Axel would even get up before the sun. "Besides," Something bulky and papery came into view. "I thought I heard you yesterday exiting the library mumbling about this not being here so I wanted to make sure you got it before someone else decided they wanted to read it."

The slate haired man took the book in his hand and just stared at the cover. "Um... Thank you?" Was Axel being extra nice to him or was he imagining it. He had to turn his face back to the book when he saw Axel give him an actual smile instead or a smirk.

"Eh," Axel shrugged and jumped off the shelf which rocked a little from the pyro's weight movement. "I've read it three times already. Which I'm surprised you haven't finished it."

Zexion stuffed the book into his arm on top of Retribution when the book started snickering. It made an 'oomph' like sound when the other book landed over it. "Well, I just finally got to the series. It's not a crime or anything." He looked around the huge library filled with many types of books.

"You're right. And you've probably haven't ever seen the movies to want to get through the book faster either."

"There are movies?" Zexion wanted to plant his face into the palm of his hand. Thankfully, his hair covered much of his face when he looked down.

Axel looked positively ecstatic. "Yeah!" His voice mirrored the goofy expression on his face. Zexion suppressed the urge to groan. "I believe Dem has them all. So if you'd like we can watch them once you finish reading them. It's nothing like the horrors of 'Twilight'." He added the last part in a hopeful tone.

"Sure," There was that feeling of regret again and he shut his eyes tightly for half a second. When he opened them things were not much better as Axel still had that look on his face.

"Great! Just let me know and I'll get Dem to let us borrow them." Zexion blinked and before he could say anything else Axel had turned and left him alone in the library. There was nothing left to do then return to his room in a zombie like state. _What did I just agree to?_ Zexion did not have friends. Nor did he ever socialize.

Zexion tossed the two books on his bed and stared at them wondering what to do. He sat there for fifteen long minutes before picking up the hardback.

_"Would you like me to record today's events for you, Zexion?"_ Retribution asked in a slightly amused tone.

He stared at the other tome for a while before answering. "No, I will do that before I sleep." The Lexicon sighed but did not press the issue. Zexion returned to running his gloved fingers over the thick paper and began to read.

* * *

It was pure darkness when the portal opened. The only light that showered Zexion's room was the moonlight from Kingdom Hearts that came from the Nobody symbol skylight up above. Axel twitched his fingers and crept close to the bedside where the two books sat. Zexion sighed in his sleep and stirred slightly, causing Axel to freeze just above the other Nobody's bed. He held his breath as the moonlight shined on the pale, indigo hair and outlined the small smile that formed on the schemer's lips for half a second. Axel returned his attention to the books on the side table and sighed with relief that Retribution was on top. His fingers slipped over the cover and picked it up.

_"Well, hello, Axel."_ Axel's lips twitched into a smile at the sound of Retribution's voice. _"It is probably a good idea not to stay in here too long or Zexion will notice your presence and wake up."_

He nodded and opened a portal back to his room. "So has he written anything else?"

_"See for yourself. Just don't take long."_

_...Axel is being extra... nice. Is that possible? Or am I just seeing things? And what in the fuck did I agree to today?! I will admit that I'm curious about the movies now. But to spend hours at a time with... I mean... Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad if the book didn't smell like him after being in his possession for so long... I'm sure we won't be alone either since neither of us has a television in our rooms... Not that I've ever been in his room..._

"The hell man?!" Axel bit his lip in madness. "If it bothers him that bad, why did he ever agree to watch them with me?!"

Retribution only sighed and did not offer an answer. Axel finished reading the entries and slipped back into Zexion's room to replace it in it's exact spot with the help of the Lexicon. What surprised Axel more than the last few entries was when Zexion approached him the next evening after diner hour to let him know that he had finished the book.

* * *

AN: AHHH yeah... still going on with the scent thing... . I swear I don't mean too... Damn you Zeku for having such a bastard power... Wait I still love you, don't leave!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another short chapter! Complete with popcorn and movies. And water... I would feel sorry for Demyx if wasn't so squeamish. Retribution didn't really have much of a part here. But don't worry, he will be back. :D The idea of a talking book amuses me.

* * *

3

Zexion pulled on the zipper of his hoodie. His hair was still damp but mostly dry since he spent a good amount of time going through his clothing. For some reason, Xemnas made an announcement that everyone could forgo the uniform attire for the rest of the day. No one had missions accounting for it was a Saturday anyways. It was also when the movie session had been planned. Zexion had an odd feeling that the change of dress code had something to do with Axel, Roxas, Demyx and the movies. This had caused Zexion to rampage his closet to find something that would be passable to wear around the others and not feel too out of place. At least that was what he hoped.

The denim jeans felt almost like the ones he wore when he was Izeno and the black hooded sweater covered the indigo striped shirt. He zipped it up and down, undecided on how to wear the article of clothing. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his stringy bangs to ruffle out as much moisture as possible. He hated using a hairdryer because it made his hair frizzy. An identical anxious face stared back at him in the mirror as he wiggled his toes, causing him to have a slight bounce. _No backing out now._

He left his tiny bathroom that consisted of a sink and toilet, everyone else except Larxene shared showering space, and pushed the door to his quarters closed. His socks made soft padded noises as he walked. Not long after the casual dress announcement, three different members were already out of their boots running around the castle. This made it pointless to have on any footwear if the others would be going barefoot as well. The only two that did not take of their shoes were Xemnas and Saix. Saix told the group that the two of them had some important business outside the castle and that Xigbar would be in charge. Zexion shivered. It could not be any worse but Xigbar decided to take up Luxord and Xaldin in a drinking and cards game, which he threatened that they should not be disturbed. Vexen retreated to his labs regardless and there was no sign of Lexaeus, Larxene or Marluxia half an hour after the Superior and Saix left the castle.

Zexion leaned against his door and rested his head on it with his eyes closed. _That means I'm stuck with Roxas, Xion, Demyx and-_ A loud girly screech echoed throughout the castle, cutting his thoughts short. He had never known Larxene to sound like that so that left Xion. Zexion took off in the direction he had heard the scream, following the dark smell that he normally associated with the other keyblader. It led him to the kitchen and was met with an unseemly site.

Perhaps it should be corrected that Zexion was not sure what he was going to see in the first place. Xion and Roxas looked perfectly fine. But there was lingering smoke trailing out of the kitchen door and water; lots and lots of water. Axel was face down on the floor looking like a drowned cat. Meanwhile, Demyx was standing a foot away with his hands in the air and his eyes shut, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Zexion blinked at the sight. Then he did the most unexpected thing anyone had ever seen him do: he laughed. At first it was a light chuckle. Which turned into him having to hold onto the doorframe to keep himself erect. Demyx opened his eyes and looked at Axel like he was not sure what had happened. Roxas joined Zexion's laughter and Xion giggled behind her had.

"Wh-what happened?" Zexion managed to ask.

Axel groaned and started to pick himself off the floor. He looked like a frightful mess. His red shirt and black pants were completely soaked and the water had flattened his spikes. Zexion bit his lip when Axel fully stood up and shook himself. Water flew everywhere and Demyx yelped. "Dammit, watch where you do that man!"

"Serves you right since you decided to cause a waterfall to fall on my head!" Axel retorted as he started to ring the water out of his red hair. Zexion gawked at him. He had never seen Axel without spiked hair and it was... Well, to tell the truth, Zexion did not know what it was.

"Axel!" Roxas shook his head. "Who in the hell burns popcorn like that anyways?!"

"Popcorn?" Zexion blurted out. Axel snapped his head around and looked directly into the schemer's pale eyes. The redhead pyro coughed.

"What the hell happened here?" Everyone jumped. Zexion was so busy laughing he did not notice Xigbar approaching.

"Um well..." Roxas tried to explain.

"Axel burned the popcorn and Demyx tried to put it out but used too much water." Xion answered. She blushed at having to speak so many words at once.

"Ah..." Xigbar scratched his chin. "I see." There was a pause and a feeling of slight relief. "Well, I'm going to have to punish you guys for interrupting our game. So... Demyx, you have kitchen duties and Axel, you have laundry duty for a month."

"But..." It was meek sounded but the two nodded compliantly.

"I'm gonna go change..." Axel rushed passed Zexion as soon as Xigbar was gone. He locked eyes with the pyro and saw into the sea of green before it zipped passed him. Zexion let out the breath he did not know he was holding.

"I guess it's a good thing we got a bunch of bags of this stuff." Roxas started opening a box with odd little pouches in it. Demyx summoned his sitar and called the water elementals to pick up the water on the floor and down the sink.

"Common Zexy," Demyx exited the kitchen to leave the two younger Nobodies to prepare the snack. "Let's get the movie ready!"

"Why do you guys insist on calling me Zexy?" Zexion asked as he followed the musician back to the common room.

Demyx smiled widely. "Because! It rhymes with-"

"Okay!" Zexion all but groaned. "I get it."

Zexion decided that the end of the couch was his safest bet in surviving the experience. That was until Axel came out of his room in washed out jeans and a green shirt with some black tribal design across the front and all five of them managed to fit on one couch and the glory of days landing him with Axel next to him. The schemer flinched slightly but recovered by pulling himself tightly into the corner of the cushion. Axel seemed to have taken notice of this after Roxas somehow ended up making everyone crash into the piece of furniture and all but squished Zexion. He squeaked in surprise and immediately pulled away as much as possible without shoving everyone else off the sofa.

With a deep sigh, Zexion settled with curling his legs under himself and could not help but notice that Axel had not respiked his hair. "It would be a waste of gel." Axel mumbled when he caught Zexion looking. He averted his eyes but not before he thought he saw a hint of pink on the pyro's cheeks. "Here," A bowl was shoved in his face.

"What is it?" Zexion asked as he stared at the fluffy white pieces.

"It's popcorn!" Roxas leaned forward to see Zexion clearly. Demyx was turning the lights off and the music and picture started on the screen.

"Try some." Axel offered again in what should have been a whisper but sounded louder than it actually was to Zexion. The schemer looked between the now dark red locks and fluffy white snack before deciding to take a piece.

It crunched in his mouth. "Salty," The mixture of tang of cinnamon and the popcorn clung to his mouth. _I wonder what actual cinnamon taste like._ Zexion must have had an odd look on his face because Axel gave him a tiny smile.

"That it is." The redhead plucked a few pieces and popped them into his mouth. Zexion heard the quiet crunching that under-toned the beginning of the movie. It was not until later that he found out there were a total of eight movies to go through. And when he looked over in a particular intense part of one of the films, he saw Axel licking the salty residue off of his fingertips making Zexion stiffen slightly. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Halfway through the series, Xemnas and Saix showed up wearing suits calling the night a success. It was all possible that it was comforting to not have to listen to Demyx's music for an entire night and from that point on it was decided that every Saturday would be movie day. Zexion sighed and was glad to retreat back into his room. After recording the activities and the buzz of the movies still replaying in his head, Zexion's last thoughts were wondering, even though he had read the books, how it would all end.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So with Christmas out of the way I hope I can stop putting off my writing and get back to things. I've been meaning to post this. I hope the suspense isn't too much. :)

* * *

4

The moonlight was brighter than normal, casting its glow about Zexion's room. Axel picked up his feet carefully towards the sleeping Nobody's bedside, stopping whenever he thought he heard the schemer move. Carefully like every other night he came to read the Lexicon, Axel gently picked up the leather bound book and tucked it under his arm. A smile twitched on the corner of his mouth when he made out the words 'Return of the King' printed elegantly across the book beneath Retribution. He eyed the sleek, black bookmark that poked out near the bottom of the binding.

_"Good evening, Axel."_ Retribution yawned. The redhead stepped back into a portal. _"It's been a while."_

Axel plopped down on the edge of his own bed and quickly turned the pages. "Yeah, well between missions and the extra laundry duty I've been busy."

Retribution chuckled. _"Zexion is right, you do sleep too much."_ Axel huffed and began reading the entries to himself.

_Who knew there were so many books made into movies! I know it's difficult to say, but I'm beginning to look forward to Saturdays. Of course it's never a bad thing not having to listen to Demyx's music all day long. So if having to endure their rambunctious behavior for half a day is a price to pay, I gladly take it. Even the other members have joined in on watching a few things. Some of it I find that I don't care for. Like the movies Xigbar puts in. If half the people don't die, it's not worth watching according to him. But at least they get trumped over Disney flicks Demyx keeps trying to play. They were all surprised when I finally suggested something. What can I say? Tolken was brilliant. It hasn't turned out as bad as I first thought. And Axel... well, it's not half bad being around him, even when he takes up half the end of the couch. _

Axel let out a big grin as he closed the tome. "I did it!"

_"Hmm, what's that?"_ Retribution sounded half asleep already.

"I've finally gotten him to make friends!"

_"Oh, is that way you're doing all this?"_ The pyro gave the book a confused look as he stood to ready another portal.

"What do you mean? Of course that's why."

The Lexicon sighed. _"So there is no other reason for your actions of extra friendliness towards him?"_

"No," Axel still looked confused. "No one should be without someone to call a friend. He just... seemed lonely."

_"Then it's pitty?"_

"No!" The sudden outburst made even the speaker jump. "I just want to be nice..." He looked off to the side of his room. Nobody should know that he really just wanted to be friends. Everyone else seemed to have some sort of odd alternative motive and for once, Axel did not feel that way. What was more was he did not want anyone to know. "I'm taking you back now."

_"Mmhmm." _Retribution spoke softly as they entered the moonlit room again. Axel placed him quietly back into his place. _"If you ever feel like admitting anything else, I've been told that I'm a good listener."_

Axel glared over at the Lexicon. It was a damn book and there was nothing he wanted to admit to anyone. Zexion rolled over on his side and sighed. Axel froze, but the schemer never woke. Leaning over the sleeping man, Axel looked upon his face. He had never had a chance to actually see Zexion's full face. It was always covered with the silvery, indigo colored hair. A few stray strands lay across the chiseled features. Axel could not help but reach out and brush the blue hair out of the young man's face. The fleshed looked slightly flushed even in the dim light. He smiled as his fingers grazed the soft skin.

_"Like I said, feel free to tell me anything you want if you ever need to."_ Axel pulled back and rolled his eyes before opening a portal out of the other Nobody's room. There was defiantly nothing Axel needed to tell anyone.

* * *

"What do you mean I have a mission with, Number Eight?" Zexion gawked at Saix. He did not really mean to call Axel by his number but it had caught him off guard.

"Ouch, Zex." Axel stretched and yawned as he walked up to the two blueheads. Zexion winced. There was a hope that he had not hurt his newly formed friend with being so formal.

Saix did not even notice the discrepancy. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine." He looked at the clipboard full of missions for all the members. "You two are to go to Neverland and dispatch any heartless you may find. Put your reports on my desk as I won't be in this evening."

Zexion nodded and went strait through the portal that Saix made for them. Axel was not far behind him. "Dammit, I hate doing paperwork." The pyro admitted with a sketchy tone.

"Well, just because you don't like it doesn't mean you won't do it. I'm not going to suffer if you don't do your work." Zexion grumbled as they walked to a ledge. "And don't think about burning all the paper either."

"Okay!" Axel joined his partner and looked over the vast ocean. The only thing in sight was a lonely rock. "Shit, why did Saix have to send us to a world full of water..."

Zexion chuckled and pulled out a bottle full of pixy dust. "You'll live." He sprinkled some on himself before handing it to the redhead who grudgingly followed suit.

There was nothing in the cave as they had expected. "What the fuck, man. He sent us on a wild goose chase. There's nothing here!" Axel kept a sturdy hand on the sides of the rock cave. He used it as a guide as they two of them walked through the whole thing. "Let's just go now."

"Patience, Axel." Zexion reminded the redhead. He did feel a little bad that they where in a place that made Axel feel uncomfortable.

The pyro grunted and climbed up onto a ledge close to one of the entrances. "Yeah, well if you wanna stay out here with all this water around you, be my guest. I'm going back to the island. Maybe the heartless are there."

Zexion watched Axel shuffle his way further towards the hole. There was a glimmer of something off to the side and Axel did not notice. At first Zexion thought it was just the light playing on the water but... It happened again, this time closer to the other Nobody. "Axel! Watch out!"

It was too late. The large pirate heartless jumped out and knocked himself into Axel. The redhead fell backwards and hit his head, falling straight down the cave and into the water. All Zexion could do was summon Retribution.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fluffy chapter. Oh, and some hinting at explicit actions from an unexpected couple... Also, Demyx's random outbursts should be expected. Oh and I've never been able to get through all of the LOTR books. Lengthy and I got distracted along the way and haven't gotten the time to finish them.

* * *

5

Axel groaned. His head throbbed terribly. And his cloths felt like they had been used to soak up a lake. Someone pushed aside his wet hair and pressed down on his scalp. Axel let out a hiss of pain. "Oh, sorry." His vision was slightly blurry but the fuzzy indigo shape before him told him all he needed to know.

"Z-Zexion?" The fuzziness started to lift and the schemer helped him sit up. They where in Axel's room, on the floor and now propped up onto the edge of his bed.

"Yeah," Zexion answered. His fellow Nobody pushed his wet hair to the side and continued to inspect his head. "You look like you'll be fine."

Zexion pulled his hand back. Axel blinked the rest of the haze out of his eyes. The world came back into focus and was met by sapphire eyes and hair just as wet as his. "What happened?" He groaned again.

"A large pirate heartless popped out of nowhere and knocked you over into the water. I managed to get rid of it and bring you back." Zexion rocked slightly on the heel of his boots. "Thankfully I brought a gravity spell with me. You're a bit heavy." He coughed at that comment.

"Er, thanks." Axel scratched the back of his head and sighed. That was when he noticed the slash on Zexion's cloak with the tint of red. "Shit, Zex! You're hurt!"

"It's no big deal I-" But before the schemer could finish, Axel was already near him, unzipping his cloak and exposing his cut flesh, the blood had yet to clot and was still running down his pale chest in a small red line. Without paying attention, the redhead was already casting cure on him and missed the blushed that painted itself onto the other's face. Zexion turned his head to the left and hid the indiscretion behind his veil of indigo hair. "Th-thanks," All that was left was a tiny little scar as the spell Axel used was only a level one.

Axel shrugged. "It's no bigy." He picked himself up off the floor and after a minor stumble, started rummaging through his dresser.

Zexion blinked as a shirt was thrown at him. "Um..." He looked at the red and black shirt in confusion.

"Might as well get our clothes cleaned up. I doubt Xemnas would be happy if our cloaks got stained." Axel was already halfway taking off his cloak in front of Zexion. The latter turned his face away.

"I get that, but my room is two doors down." Axel missed the blush returning to the younger man's face. A pair of plaid sleep pants was handed to him as well.

"I'm sure these will fit you." Axel had already changed his shirt that had a picture of a chocobo in armor on the front of it._ Looks like something from Yufi's shop._ He helped the schemer up off the floor and led him to the tiny bathroom in the back just like his own. "The shirt might be big but I don't mind if you borrow them."

With that, Axel shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door. Zexion stood there in a wet cloak that was halfway unzipped, holding clothing not his own in a painted red bathroom. Come to think of it, Axel's bedroom was red as well. With black bedcovers and a wood dresser. The schemer had never been in any of the other member's personal quarters before. And he stared at the red and black cloth before sighing. _Typical Axel... _Despite the fact that the clothes were clean, they still reeked of cinnamon and the smell of apple hair gel filled the bathroom from being used earlier that day. Slowly, Zexion unzipped his wet cloak and pants to replace them with the dry borrowed sleepwear. There was no way Axel was going to let him out without at least his cloak handed to the pyro. And wearing someone else's clothing was better than walking out of another members room without a shirt, or worse, without clothing at all.

Zexion exited the bathroom and handed the redhead his sodden uniform which was placed into a basket along with Axels. The redhead left in a flurry to seek out Namine to help mend the tears and have it all washed. Zexion ran his hand through the damp indigo and held onto a pair of moist boots. At least he was dry now and even if he had to smell _him_ it was not as bad as the sharp pain of terror that shot through his body when he tried leap out to keep the pirate heartless from harming Axel. He finally had a friend and it would be regrettable if things ended so abruptly.

* * *

Zexion flipped another page of his book. The bluehead was laid out on his bed reading the final chapters to Return of the King while he waited Axel's return. He was ready to finish the book and start the films. A smile graced his face and Zexion rolled onto his side and lifted one side of the hardback to see it better. The large shirt wrapped itself around his torso, causing the schemer to pull on it without taking his concentration off the printed pages. He had gotten so worked up in doing a few things, he never thought to stop and change. _Oh well. Axel didn't seem to mind. He can just take them back when he does laundry again._

As he turned another page, the door flung open and in came the redhead. Zexion did not even jump and turned his head to look at the other Nobody. "Axel, do you have my-" The pyro shook his head without even listening. Fear etched into the older man and Zexion noticed that he had nothing in his hands at all. More than likely Namine was still working on them. Axel did not say anything but came near his bed and sank to the floor, leaning against the bed frame he just stared out the door he had left open. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Axel opened and closed his mouth a few times to no avail. "I... I... Saularknveksnbanakliset..."

"What?"

Zexion stared at the nonsense words coming out of the pyro's mouth. Axel let out a long sigh. "I saw lar..." He started huffing again.

"You saw who?"

"Larrr..."

"Dammit, Axel. Speak up!" Zexion was now sitting completely up and looking down at the other with the look of annoyance.

Axel closed his eyes and took three big breaths. "I went down to the lab to see if Vexen needed anything washed since I'm on laundry duty. And I saw Larxene naked, on top of Vexen on his desk!" Zexion felt his mouth fall open. "Oh kami, it was horrible!" Axel buried his face into his hands and tried to breath.

The schemer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Even through the horrifying situation, Zexion could not help but notice the built structure of the other's broad shoulders and wanted nothing more than to hug the terrified friend. Hell, he was in a bit of a shock and he did not even see it happen! He placed a bookmark in between the pages of his book and slid off the bed to sit next to Axel. Zexion wanted to say it was going to be okay, but quite frankly he was not sure. "Perhaps it will get them to lock the door next time."

Axel looked at him with piercing emeralds. They were so terrified they sparkled. "They didn't even notice me. Just kept going at it like fucking dogs in heat!"

Zexion winced visibly. "Damn..."

At that moment, Zexion tried to think of something else to say to try and comfort the redhead. He felt his hand inching towards the warm broad shoulders and soft cotton again. But by some sort of dumb luck Demyx came bouncing into the room followed by Roxas. "Hey, Zex! We saw your door open! It's like never open man." Demyx waved back and forth and looked down at the two sitting in sleepwear. His eyes grew big and Roxas tilted his head. Zexion snapped his hand back into his lap quicker than a fox hunting a rabbit.

"What's wrong with you, Axel?" Roxas asked in a confused tone.

Zexion and Axel exchanged glanced. It was probably best that the young boy did not know the truth. "Um... We just got back from Neverland. Axel fell into the water and is still a bit shocked from it." It was true that Axel hated falling into large bodies of water against his will so he nodded to play along. "He'll be alright though." Demyx still stood there with his mouth open gawking at them. "What's up with you, Demyx?"

"Oh my..." Zexion's heart started to beat faster for some unknown reason. He thought he was having trouble breathing when Demyx suddenly jumped and clapped his hands together. "PAJAMA PARTY!" Before anyone else could say anything to the musician, he was gone in a flash and probably in his room pulling together his sleep clothing.

"Wait... No that's..." Axel reached out in vain.

Roxas sighed. There was nothing they could do now. "I'll be back after I get my report on Saix's desk. See you guys."

"Fuck!" Axel's eyes widen again but at something completely different than before. "I forgot my-"

"Relax," Zexion snorted and got up to get back to his book, thankful to put some distance between them again. Being so close to the redhead felt a bit restrained at the moment and he needed to breath properly. "I put both of our reports on his desk while you where... attending to your other duties."

Axel smiled at the schemer and Zexion had to turn away again before he saw the emerald eyes looking into his. "Thanks, Zex." Axel scratched his head. "Not only did you save my life today, but you did my paperwork too!"

"Don't mention it." Zexion climbed back into place and let Axel steal a pillow from his bed. "Besides, it beats having to convince you to not burn the paper."

The redhead laughed and shot another big smile at him. That evening, the four of them sat in Zexion's room in their pajamas. Roxas brought a board game which Demyx and Axel played with him and Zexion finished reading Return of the King and watched them play in between every few pages. Axel caught his wayward glances and had to hide his face behind the binding when the pyro gave him a small smile while the other two laughed at nothing in particular. All the while, Zexion felt a heat flush down his face and neck and could no longer see the printed words on the paper before his eyes. Retribution chuckled from his place on the table beside his bed. It was decided then that having friends was changing the world that Zexion thought he knew. And the odd thing was, neither Roxas nor Demyx noticed that the clothing Zexion was wearing was not his own. That night, Zexion did not change and curled up into his covers and pillows and was asleep before he could even take another smell of the cinnamon that seemed to be everywhere now. Being a Nobody just got even more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, this chapter went somewhere a bit dark. Enjoy.

* * *

6

_I'm not sure what to think. Axel and some of the others have been friendly as of late. It has been difficult to figure out if these concerned actions I'm taking are because I want to return their friendship. The Superior reminds us daily in our meetings that we are Nobodies and have no hearts. Yet I still find myself laughing and having strange things that happen to my body. Even without hearts, it seems that blood still flows to certain areas in an odd blush color. I see the way Roxas seems to be embarrassed when Axel ruffles his hair like a child. Demyx says it is because they are best friends. But I'm unsure about this assumption. _

_That being said, I will admit that I'm not immune to this same predicament. Although, he keeps showing up in the edges of my dreams, smiling at me with that polite smile he doesn't give anyone else. Sometimes I wake up and I swear I saw him standing at the end of my bed. But it's just the light from Kingdom Hearts and remnants of sleep playing tricks on me. I've cast so many illusions that my mind has seemed to trick itself into thinking he is there. However, it is no delusion of mine that he stirs something deeper about inside those who know him. I can't seem to help that I too feel the heat of excess blood in my face when he gets too close or is extra nice. That day in Neverland when the Heartless went after him I was afraid that friendship would hinder me. But I can't stop thinking how much it would-_

Axel slammed Retribution closed. It sound thudded lightly on the walls of his small room. _"What's the matter, Axel?"_ The Lexicon asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing," Axel left his hand firmly on the cover. "I just don't think I should get into his personal matters."

_"Pfftt,"_ Retribution laughed. _"You say that now after reading a year and a half's worth of entries?"_

"They were never this personal to him."

_"Why the sudden change of heart?"_

Axel ignored the question and looked off at nothing in particular. "Do you believe what Xemnas tells us?" He asked the Lexicon. "That we don't have feelings because we don't have hearts?"

_"What do you mean?"_ Retribution encouraged the redhead.

"Well, for example: Vexen and Marluxia creep me out, I just want to punch Larxene in the face sometimes, Demyx cries when he watches the Little Mermaid, and I see the way Xion looks at Roxas when he's not looking." Axel said in one long breath. "Not to mention meeting Sora has made me laugh so hard my side hurt. He reminds me of a more cheerful and go-lucky Roxas."

_"What about, Zexion? How does he make you feel?"_

Axel tried not to glare at the leather cover. "You didn't answer my question."

Retribution sighed. He could argue the same but instead answered back. _"Who really knows? Maybe not having a heart makes emotions seem more pure then they should. Now answer mine."_

"I just got him to be my friend. I don't want to hurt him in any way..." Axel sighed. "Ever." That night Retribution remained quite when Axel took him back to Zexion's room. It was also the last night the redhead read another page, but it was not the last he would visit the moonlit, sleeping Zexion. Axel leaned over like he did most night and pulled the long bangs to revel the majestic face beneath the veil and smiled. That was when Axel decided that watching the other sleep was more than reading some stupid diary entry. These were the things that were really real.

* * *

_Zexion yawned as he entered the library. It was much earlier then the other members to be up, but he wanted to swap out another book. Rounding an aisle, he ran into a broad figure. "Ouch!" The other yelped and Zexion dropped his book. "Oh, mornin' Zex."_

_"Axel, what are you doing up so early?" Zexion bent down to pick up his book. Axel's gloved hand somehow found its place above his. Pulling back quickly, the pyro picked up the dropped volume and handed it back to an embarrassed Zexion._

_"Couldn't sleep, and I could ask you the same." Came an answer and the schemer continued his way down to replace the book._

_"Yeah, I've been having trouble as well." Zexion admitted. He did not want to say why. "So I read."_

_Silence followed and so did Axel as he scaled the shelves for something new. Maybe a biography or old English poetry, both had unseemly properties for being able to put him to sleep. But as fate would have it Axel had something else in mind. His wrist was captured and Axel pulled him along. "Common," A portal opened at the end of the shelves. "Let me show you what I do when I can't sleep."_

_"Aside from wondering the halls and running into me at ungodly hours of the morning? Honestly Axel, what are you doing?" _

_Axel pulled him through and something wet hit his face. Zexion blinked. It was raining in the World that Never Was. And they were on top of the highest tower in the middle of it looking up at a gloomy Kingdom Hearts. The warmth that was around his wrist disappeared and Axel walked forward. Water wet his hair and drooped his spikes down. "I seriously don't know why Xemnas is so fixated on this place." He raised his hands out and walked towards the edge. Something inside Zexion's chest tightened. "It's so dismal, don't you agree?"_

_The wet redhead walked closer and closer to the edge looking up at the heart shaped moon. "What's wrong, Axel?" Zexion tried to move closer but his feet were stuck in place._

_"Tell me something, Zex," Axel turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder. "Do we really have feelings or is it all just an illusion?" A psychotic grin that was very un-Axel like etched its way across his face._

_"What do you mean?" He was soaking wet and his cloak was starting to stick to his skin and became uncomfortable. It was like he was drowning and could not breathe. "Axel, let's just go back to the castle. You hate the rain." Zexion attempted to plead without sounding anxious. His patience was wearing thin._

_Axel shook his head. "Tell me," He continued in a painfully harsh tone. "If I were to fall from here and drown in a pool of my own blood, would you care for me then?"_

_"Axel..." Zexion gasped for air and tried once more to reach his friend. He wanted nothing more to pull the redhead away from the ledge and wrap his fingers around a wrist and tangle them through the wet clumpy hair. "Please... I..." His body twitched uncomfortably. _

_"But you can't can you?" Somehow even through the darkened light, Zexion could see the rip in the middle of his chest. Red stained through it like it had on his very own when he had pulled Axel out of Neverland but the red got brighter and the stain grew bigger. "Emotions," Emeralds became hollow looking and dull. "Are just a delusion."_

_Then he slipped. Perhaps it was the wet rooftop or on purpose. But the normally serene face looked away and Zexion tried to lunge. "AXEL!"_

Covers flew up in a flurry as Zexion tried to sit up too quickly. _Oh, Kami! It's just a dream!_ His chest heaved and the schemer wondered why he was not drenched in sweat. Instead his skin felt cold and clammy. Almost like he was sick. _I must still be dreaming then._ Zexion frowned and tried to slow his breathing. His door cracked upon letting in a tiny sliver of light. "Zexion?" Red hair popped through the crack and he sighed with relief. _Even if it's a dream, I'm glad he is okay._ But instead of showing it the schemer shut his eyes tightly and took long, deep, steady breaths through his nose. "Hey," Even now the smell of candied apples reached him in his slumber and the object of the delusion stood next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Axel." Zexion adjusted his shirt back in place and then rearranged his covers so that he was no longer tangled in them. "Go back to bed."

The bed shifted under Axel's weight as he sat down next to him. "You sure? I thought I heard you scream." Zexion stole a glance at the not-so-real looking Axel through his bangs.

"What are you doing up anyways?"

A darkened color filled his cheeks. "I was up getting something to eat when I heard you." Zexion moved his face enough to actually look at him in the moonlight. _But it sounds just like something he would really say._ Axel sighed. "Night then," His voice was a bit grumbled.

That is when his hand moved without warning or notice. Even Zexion felt the surprise on his own face as he touched the warm, silky skin around the long wrist. It actually felt bonier then he thought it should. _He almost feels real._ "No..." A moment of silence followed.

"Bad dream?" Zexion hid his face behind his hair again but nodded. The pull on his hand lessened and stayed there limp in his fingers. Slowly, he laid back down and dragged the warm appendage along with him, earning a muffled, surprised sound as Axel attempted not to topple over. The redhead stayed frozen in place, nearly hovering over the schemer's body for nearly three whole minutes before deciding that Zexion was not going to let go. So the bed moved accordingly and Axel attempted to get comfortable on the bed next to Zexion without getting uncomfortably close. Zexion noticed and brought both their hands to his chest. Even with arms as long as Axel, he had to scoot closer to the younger man. Heat came off of the pyro and Zexion sighed. The warmth drifted him off to sleep but not before he felt Axel's hand move slowly, yet deliberately, down to lace their fingers together and warm his cold hands. The place where his heart should be jolted erratically and caused Zexion to squeeze the welcoming jester brought on by Axel. _I don't care if it's a dream. I'd rather be warm then back there again._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ah yes, it has been too long since I have updated this. I was working on this in the beginning of Dec. Hence the "Christmas" theme at the last half of the chapter. Just had way too much going on during that month... Well hopefully the stress will go down and I can find more time to write on side projects such as these.

Oh and "His Dark Materials" is such a wonderful read. If you haven't read them, highly recommend them. Pulmen is a very unique writer and is one of the only few male fantasy writers who I actually like (the other being Terry Goodkind). Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

7

It was difficult to tell what time it was in the castle. Time moved normally but Kingdom Hearts stayed in place like it was frozen. So Zexion and Vexen had come up with devices that slowly raised the light levels in one's room to simulate the effect of a rising sun. Not all the members used it but Zexion found it easier then using an alarm and he always got up on time. But that was not the case this morning. His head was still foggy from the multiple dreams from that night and he could care less if Saix gave him a questionable look if he showed up later than normal to receive his mission. _Besides, it's too warm to get up right away._ A sleepy sigh filled the air and it took the schemer half a second to realize that the sigh was not his own.

The bed shifted and Zexion felt an increase in heat on his back as a soft hand made its way over his side and rested along his waist. Puffs of warm air tickled the back of his neck causing Zexion to open his eyes quickly. _Wait..._ Slowly he sat up and twisted his body around to see the unmistakenable mess of red hair and lightly tanned skin with purple tattoos. Axel was in his bed. Zexion had actually fell asleep next to the pyromaniac and what was worse was he had just about invited the man to do so! Granted, they were both fully clothed but Zexion could not help but feel like all the blood in his body had fled and left him with a completely empty shell.

Axel shifted in his sleep making the wayward hand slide down onto Zexion's thigh, causing the blue haired man to jump involuntarily and he fell right off the bed. Bedcovers came with him and tangled around his legs and torso with a loud thump. Zexion groaned. There was no reason to think that the redhead was still asleep now. "Zex?" A sleepy voice asked and Zexion cracked open his eyes to look up at a concerned Axel. "Are you alright?"

Part of him wanted to snap 'do I look alright to you' at him. But something else came out instead. "What are you doing in my room, number Eight?" He cringed, as it sounded worse than he wanted.

Axel blinked at the oddly placed formality. "Um, sleeping..." His tone was mixed with sleep and confusion.

"Obviously, but why?"

Axel shook his head in complete bewilderment. "Wait, what? I heard you scream last night and when I came to check on you, you wouldn't let me leave!"

"I thought I was still dreaming!" Zexion countered. Or so he thought and looked away from Axel to hide his blush and the fact that Axel was smiling at him in an odd way.

"You thought you were dreaming about me?" There was no telling if it was meant to be a whisper or an actual question.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Please, Axel," Somehow he managed to not sound upset. "Can you go now?" When he opened them again, he looked straight up at a green shirt with a cactuar posed in the middle. Then Axel nodded and the smile he gave the schemer went straight through him. But the other did not say anything else and slid away from him and out the door. The metal door clicked shut and Zexion picked himself up after unwinding his bed sheets and went to the tiny bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water, he stared at himself in the mirror. _I just let another man sleep in my bed with me._ There had to be something horribly wrong with him.

* * *

"Zexion!"

"Hmm?" He replied to his name. Roxas cocked his head to the side and looked up at him and blinked.

"Do you like it?" The keyblader asked.

Zexion looked at the slender box that held an elegant paintbrush and a block of black ink. The tiny red and gold designs gave it away that it came from the Land of Dragons. "It's very exquisite, Roxas." He was not sure what to say. As an after thought he added, "Thank you."

The young blonde grinned. "Great!" His face beamed delightfully. "I hope Axel likes what I got him."

It was something Zexion did not understand. Nobodies did not celebrate holidays such as Christmas, but a few of them begged Xemnas to let them exchange gifts. Thankfully, not all of the members wanted to join so Zexion did not have to find and purchase thirteen things and put a drain on his wallet. "I'm sure as long as it has some sort of monster on it or to deal with fire, he will like it." He handed Roxas a small box that contained a new keyblade charm.

"Eh?" Roxas asked confused.

Zexion sighed. "You're his best friend. Whatever you got him, he will like."

Roxas shrugged and opened up the snowflake charm. He cried out in excitement and thanked the schemer before running off to show Axel and give the pyro his gift. Zexion closed his door and returned to his book. It had been nearly a week since he woke up to find Axel in his bed with him and he was not sure if he was supposed to buy something for the redhead too. Things were not completely awkward around Axel, but Zexion could not find it in himself to allow them to be alone together. Any time no one else seemed to be around, Zexion found himself bolting out of the room with an excuse of some kind. It did not help that each time Axel seemed to have been looking to speak to him and the questionable look that spoke differently to what the redhead actually said to the schemer. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Zexion was completely lost in thought that he nearly tossed the book in the air when someone knocked on the door. His chest began to feel heavy and there was no wonder who was at the door. "Zexion?" The voice was muffled quietly though the door. "Um... Can I..."

The Schemer did not let him finish. His book was forgotten and even the mechanical need to mark his spot was left unnoticed as it rolled un-forgivingly from Zexion's hands and onto the floor. The pages fanned between the covers and gave into gravity and bowed against the floor. "Hi, Axel." He spoke at the startled pyro. Zexion looked away from the slightly opened door, as he did not expect the other to be standing so close to it. They were so close that when the schemer had flung the door open and looked up slightly he could see the man's eyelashes blinking in surprise. Clearing his throat, Zexion hoped that his voice would not waver. "Well, what is it?" He tried to make it sound like a normal question.

"Er... I..." Axel seemed to be preoccupied by some stray thought even though his piercing emeralds were poised on him like a hawk. Zexion showed no notice in how the redhead's chest moved up and down at a different rate. _So since when does how one breathes anything worth noticing?_ Perhaps it was not worth noticing, unless you happened to be Axel. The schemer blinked and looked down to see red paper with tiny candy canes randomly placed upon it. Upon noting the package, Zexion stepped back into his room and reached over to the last color wrapped box sat. Axel stood at the doorframe looking quite anxious on if he was allowed to step into the room. But Zexion was quick, and soon the schemer was handing a box with smoky gray colored paper to the pyro.

Axel swallowed. "Well, open it." Zexion spoke after what seemed like half an hour. The other slid off the bow and pulled back the paper to reveal a small glass box.

"Oh..." The redhead's voice sounded a bit mystified.

"It's materia." Zexion informed Axel as he turned it over in his hand. The bright red ball seemed to be perfectly suspended in the middle of a glass box with a black stone bottom. "There is a switch on the bottom that activates it and it will light up." The click of the switch was quiet but audible even with Zexion speaking. Axel started and blinked at the ball that suddenly ignited. "Just like you." The last part was nearly a whisper but Axel smiled at the glowing object.

"You didn't steel it from Yufi did you?"

Oddly enough, Zexion knew it would not matter if he had. But he shook his head. "No, she allowed me to trade for it."

"Wow," Axel clicked it off, leaving the red ball completely still again. "It must have been one hell of a trade, thanks." Silence followed as the stood there looking at each other. Zexion tried to look away but the sound of something thudding in his ears made his mind blank. "Aren't ya going to open it?"

"Huh?" Zexion blinked. He did not remember taking the red candy cane package from the other. The sound of tape being peeled off of paper echoed in his head until three beautifully designed covers looked up at him.

"They only made the movie to the first book. But it's not nearly as good as the book." Axel explained. "I noticed the library didn't have it and thought you'd like to give it a try. 'His Dark Materials' is very interesting and the ending is a bit... sad."

"Sad?" Zexion could not help but feel the corner of his mouth twitch upward. "Now why would you give me a book with a sad ending?"

A small amount of color formed on Axel's face. "H-hey... It's really good. Just because something turns out a bit-"

"Thank you, Axel." Zexion interrupted, his fingers tightened around the hard covers.

Axel smiled slowly and looked like he wanted to say something else, do something else but it was like there was something holding him back. Zexion opened his mouth to say something when the redhead suddenly placed his hand on the schemer's shoulder. He stiffened at the touch without realizing it. "Merry Chirstmas, Zeku."

Before he could answer back, Axel was gone. A door closed shut not far away and Zexion looked out of his room to see no one else in the common area. Following suit, he closed his door and went back to sit on his bed. All the while staring at the lovely crafted book covers. After the schemer pulled his knees up into a comfortable position and was running his fingers along the first book did he finally understood what was wrong. The other book lay forgotten on the floor and Retribution sighed unnoticed, along with the realization of extra familiarity from one said redhead. Zexion was just going to have to live with the fact that his thoughts were more than normal friendship towards a certain person. He decided that the person that was the source of them would just have to never know. The impossible had been achieved; Zexion was developing 'feelings' towards Axel.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hmm... couldn't leave that hanging now could I? Some good old Larxene bashing and Demyx isn't as dense as everyone else. Well... maybe, maybe not. That's still yet to be seen... This was fun to write. :)

* * *

8

There was one good thing about being able to complete missions quickly and one bad thing. For one, it meant Zexion had extra time to read. But that also meant that Demyx would also be lounging in the common room... playing on his sitar. Zexion cringed slightly as Demyx hit a note a little louder than the others. _At least he never plays out of tune._ He sighed and trained his eyes on the lettering on the page before him. The chapters of 'The Amber Spyglass' were progressively getting harder to tear away from and each noise or distraction became increasingly maddening.

"You're such a tight ass, Axel." Zexion tensed. It was Larxene's voice grating against the walls. Demyx continued playing without notice. Random insults from said woman were not uncommon.

Axel huffed loudly as he entered the common room. "Screw you, not today, Larxene." His voice held a certain amount of distain. Zexion glanced up to see Axel meet his eyes briefly before scanning the rest of the room.

"Hmmm..." Larxene hummed loudly. Axel looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room and at the same time he had a look that said he was searching for something. Out of the corner of his eye, the schemer say said blonde headed woman lean her arm on Axel's shoulder and flutter her eyes at him. "I wish you would." Zexion felt his mouth grow dry as the redhead froze in place.

Slowly, Axel lifted his had up and neatly pealed her arm off with just his finger and thumb, holding all his other fingers as far away as possible. "Are you fucking drunk?" Axel stepped back but the vixen continued to advance each time. "Or did you sneak into Marluxia's room and eat some weird ass shit he's been growing in there?"

Larxene squealed in a howl of strange laughter that made Zexion's hair stand up, even Demyx missed a note. It would be electrifying if he did not know the source that it came from. "If you're this hard to get, you must be one hell of a lay."

Everything stopped. Demyx squeaked quietly, Zexion was probably the only one who heard it; Axel made a strange choking sound and the words on the page in front of him faded away completely. He just sat there, unable to let go of the book in his hands. "The fuck!?" Axel gasped in the silence that hung in the air in which Larxene smiled a savage looking grin at the flustered pyro. "Oh hell no!" That was when the redhead finally bolted. Larxene's laughter bounced off the white walls and echoed the strings on Demyx's sitar.

Zexion cleared his throat. "You know, Number Eleven," There was no way that anyone should have to be hunted down by a psychotic nymph that could win female dog of the year in any show. "I don't think there is anyone in the universe who would want to find themselves in bed, or any other place for that matter, with a bitch you." This time Demyx coughed on air and saliva. "Oh wait, that's right," Zexion mused towards the ceiling. "Number Four is just as cold as your ice that nobody wants to melt. Specially not Axel." He felt slightly proud of himself. Demyx accidentally strummed all the strings at once and Larxene profoundly blinked several times at him; but Zexion continued to act as though he was still reading.

"Ooooh," The blonde vixen place a finger at her lips and all but smiled. "I get it now. Can't have one without the other, is that it?!" Larxene leaned in. "Or perhaps you just want me all to yourself?"

Zexion looked up with disgust clearly across his face. Like Axel, he backed away from Larxene's strange advances. He was starting to wonder if the vixen was indeed drunk. "Not in your wildest dreams." He answered with a bit of scorn.

Larxene stood all the way back up and sighed in a sad tone. "Oh well," She turned to leave. "If you ever change your mind, my door is always open. Maybe I can teach you a few things that you can use on someone else."

Finally she was gone. The schemer shivered sufficiently and attempted to return to his book. But the words were still blurry and it was all to quiet somehow. Demyx was gawking at him. "What is it, Demyx?"

"You... you..."

"What?!"

Demyx smiled knowingly. "She's right." The grin faded slightly and the musician set the sitar in his lap with a slightly disconcerted sigh. "I will admit I'm a bit disappointed and all but I did sorta see it coming."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Zexion was now completely confused.

The musician sighed again. "You and Axel."

His blood thudded loudly three times before freezing completely. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Zexion forced himself to look back at the liquefied print.

"Ah, common," Demyx pried. "You li-"

"Hey guys," Roxas' voice was sudden. They both jumped but saw him enter quickly. "Have you seen, Axel?"

"Oh, Rox! Hey, guess wha-"

"Larxene was pestering him not long ago, why?" Zexion deliberately interrupted the brunette who seemed to pout.

Roxas frowned. "He just seems a bit off lately." He looked off to hide his concerned look, but it did not fool anyone. "I tried asking him about it yesterday but he keep changing the subject."

"I'm sure it's just the usual." Zexion offered. "He more than likely got caught in the rain on some mission. You know how he is about that type of stuff."

Roxas shook his head. "This is different. Something is really bothering him."

Demyx eyed the two of them. "Well, there isn't anything we can do if he won't talk to his best friend now is there."

"No I suppose n-" Roxas paused mid sentence. "Say, can you guys ask him?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"Huh?!" Zexion jumped in place.

Demyx grinned and looked the schemer up and down. "Of course, Zexy! That way you can-"

Zexion had enough. He was not quite sure if the water, dancing, sitar player actually knew what he was saying or if he was teasing him in some weird way for sticking up for Axel. The blue haired schemer had decided weeks ago that he was not going to let these new found 'feelings' towards a certain pyromaniac to interfere with anything. That meant work and even unrelated topics. Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of. Retribution manifested from thin air directly in front of Demyx, causing the mullet head to go cross-eyed looking at it. Then it fanned open for half a second before slamming shut loudly. Demyx blinked, then screamed. The sitar fell towards the ground, saved by a quick gravity spell from Roxas, and the owner was fleeing towards his room. "What was that for?" Roxas picked the sitar up and set it on the coffee table.

Zexion shrugged. "He's been annoying me all day."

Roxas rolled his eyes and took a seat in the same spot Demyx was just preoccupying. "I'm not going to ask what you showed him to make him scream like that." Zexion smiled. Although the poor guy would probably still cry while watching 'The Little Mermaid', he would never see it the same way ever again. "But will you talk to Axel?"

"What makes you think he's going to talk to me?" Zexion tried to avoid getting caught up in everything.

"Well, besides the fact Demyx is now out of the question, he's the only other person I think he talks to more than me."

"What about Xion? Or Nanime?" Zexion continued his dance or words.

Roxas shook his head. "Their girls, I doubt Axel would talk to a female about anything like that." There was another pause and Roxas looked at him like a sad puppy. "Please?"

Zexion blinked. It was hard to resist the keybladers request. Even if it meant being alone and talking to the one person he wanted to avoid. "Ah hell..." Roxas lit up. "Where is he?" He closed his book after making sure to place a white bookmark in the shape of a moogle. Zexion had found a collection of monster shaped and colored bookmarks inside said book collection when he had started them. Yet another reason why he did not want to be alone with the redhead, he was just too thoughtful.

Roxas yipped happily, breaking Zexion's thoughts. "Probably at the clock tower in Twilight Town by now." Zexion got up and started towards his room to leave his treasure away from prying eyes. "Zex?"

"Hnn?"

"Thanks," Roxas smiled and the schemer tried to return it. His hair hid his face and the growing worry in his eyes. _What in the hell did I get myself into...?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: oh... so yeah... I couldn't help myself. Wrote two in one day. It just sort of crawled out of me... I do hope you enjoy this.

Ah, the "I should go" remark is because I'm such a huge Mass Effect fan and it's so annoying that Commander Shepard ends the talk path section with that. Yeah, gets really old after three whole games. lol.

* * *

9

The clock tower in Twilight Town was tall. It was surprising that it did not touch the clouds. And it was not like Zexion was afraid of heights or of falling. He just did not like the idea of looking over and seeing a specific redhead sitting on the edge, dangling his feet over into nothingness. The schemer swallowed the lump forming in his throat and forced himself to walk over to the edge. "H-hey,"

Axel looked up with surprise on his face. "Oh hey!" That smile shot straight through him and it made Zexion feel slight hotter. "I wasn't expecting you." The redhead patted the area next to him, inviting the other to join him on the ledge.

Zexion hesitated but crawled close and sat within arms reach, just in case. He hated that dream and was glad he had never revisited it. The sky was turning different shades of gold and red, signifying the end of the day. Axel handed him a stick with a blue substance on it. "What's this for?" He asked, but took the sweet.

"Roxas is normally here by now, so it will melt if no one eats it." Axel licked his treat and Zexion could only stare at it. "It's sea salt ice cream, don't ya remember?"

Zexion licked the melting object. It tingled lightly on his tongue. He remembered it all right. "Yeah," He took a bite. "It's been a long time." They slowly ate their ice cream in a tiny silence as they just watched the sun set. For a moment, he wondered if this was what Axel and Roxas did everyday before coming back to the castle. "Um, so," Zexion tried not to look over at the redhead. "Roxas is worried about you."

He saw Axel look over his stick through the curtain of blue hair. "What for?" Finally he pocketed the wooden piece.

"He didn't really say." The schemer shrugged. "All he said was you have been acting not like yourself lately."

Axel turned towards him and he saw the pyro scoot closer. "I could say the same about you." Zexion huffed, twirling the stick in his hand. "Hey!" The sudden joyful comment startled the schemer. "You got a 'winner' stick!"

Zexion suddenly could not breathe. His lungs were too tight and his throat was not working properly. _This... is supposed to be Roxas'._ Then something snapped. Maybe it was because they were so close together, or maybe it was the ice cream that he ate that was not meant for him, but Zexion could not stand it. "I... This was a mistake." He got up in a hurry. "I should go."

"Wait, what?" Zexion had moved too quickly and stumbled, thankfully towards the tower. Axel was on his feet and was incredibly close to him.

He attempted to back up some more, shaking his head and shutting his eyes tightly. "No, this is wrong." His voice sounded strange. The cool wall of the tower pressed against his back.

Axel was closing in; he could feel the heat coming off the other's body, heat that made his blood pound ferociously. "What in the hell are you talking about, Zex?" He shook his head again. "Hey, look at me."

The words were not harsh or forced. But the schemer opened them anyways. One brief look into the stunning emeralds and he was looking away, using his hair as a shield. "I can't be here with you." Now he was really backed into a corner.

Axel blinked once. Then twice before moving closer. "What do you mean by that?"

"I shouldn't..."

Something crashed into the wall next to his face. Axel's fist was clenched and he was breathing heavily. "Damn it, Zexion! Tell me what's wrong!"

Flash of sapphire met a pair of strangled green. "Y-you... No, there is supposed to be something wrong with you!" Zexion tried to push him away. It was a bad mistake. Even through the thick layers of cotton, he could feel the rise and fall of staggered breathing.

"Of course there is!"

"What?" Zexion was surprised at the counter. He titled his face back up to see eyes that looked darker than normal from the lack of light hitting them.

Axel huffed. The schemer pulled away his hands as if they burnt. "Now tell me what's the matter!"

"Or what?" Zexion threatened.

"Or I'll... I'll..." There was a small moment that maybe there was a way out. But Axel squeezed his eyes closed. "Oh, to hell with it!"

If someone told Zexion that being kissed for the first time was like being on fire, flying, and drowning all at the same time, he would have told them they were crazy as hell. But his blood felt like it was boiling, his body like he was not standing on solid ground, and the fact that he had stopped trying to breathe the moment Axel pressed his thin lips against his made his lungs loose air and he all but gasped loudly. Zexion could not move, or maybe it was that he did not _want_ to move. But his hands were moving anyways. They were like disconnected limbs with a will of their own. Gloved hands pressed against a pound chest. For a moment, Zexion thought that he was going to push the redhead away. But one hand was traveling down towards a thigh and the other up along a pronounced collarbone.

Axel took in a staggered breath as he felt Zexion's long fingers press into the leather pants leg. A pair of long arms pulled him in, holding his closer to warmth, fondling with the back of his neck. Zexion felt his body tingle. Something wet licked across his slightly bruising lips, asking for the flesh to part. His brain was not responding to anything but the sound of pumping blood and the soft wet sounds of their mouths working together. Now, Zexion, no long had to wonder what it would feel like to be kissed. Axel was embracing him, passionately pressing a deliciously hot mouth willingly onto his and all that he could do was drink the taste of sea salt flavored ice cream. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And right when Zexion was about to decide that cinnamon would taste better than anything else he could ever eat again, an odd sound broke through time and space.

"A-Axel? Zexion?"

Zexion pulled away first. It did not matter if the glazed over look in Axel's eyes did not want to pry themselves away from their desired object; Roxas was standing there looking at them in complete shock. Zexion's eyes went wide and then filled with terror as he recognized the look in the young keyblader's eyes.

He was not sure how he had removed himself from Axel's strong grip, but he was running. Running through a portal and barely heard his name being called after him. It did not matter anymore. The castle was out of the question. They could find him there easily. The cave was dark, and the water was raised on a high tide. Zexion pulled himself down to the floor and choked on air. Something poked at him inside his cloak and he pulled it out. The ink printed on the wood was only slightly visible in the closing darkness. The tiny crown on the end sat there happily, looking at him without words. _He was never mine._ The stone wall felt good as his head connected with it. Scratch marks ran along the floor where a heartless' blade had scraped against in a battle. _Damn it!_ Something wet fell along his face and he blinked several times. _Emotions are just a delusion. _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah yes, this chapter more or less is from Axel's pov of last chapter. I thought it'd be important to show how he is feeling about everything that is going on since his view hasn't been shown for a couple of chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

10

If someone asked him when it was decided that there was something more than a mere thought of pure friendship towards a certain blue haired, bookworm, Axel could honestly not reply. It had to be somewhere between the fact that actually had a growing concern for the well being of said individual and the subtle if not noticeable jolt of anxiety that fluttered between the two of late. Yes, the schemer seemed to have been avoiding being alone with the redhead for quite some time. Well, to be precise, since the day he found himself waking up not in his own bed, but in _his_ bed. _Damn it, Axel. Of anyone that you could have picked to want to 'buddy' up to, it had to be him. Not to mention the fact that he could slam that damn book in your face and you wouldn't be able to see straight for over a month. Good, fucking, job._

That had not been the end of the pyro's troubles. And he thought he was doing so well to hide those inconspicuous 'feelings' he had developed for the other lithe man. _Oh yeah, did I even mention, you fell for a dude!_ Axel's inner monolog was a real pain in the ass. He tried his best to act normal, to be his usual charming, cleaver self and go on with life without a second thought. Only the nights that he stood over Zexion's still, sleeping form was his secret that he would take to his grave. _...You are already dead you idiot... And that's just creepy..._ He was not sure why he even wanted to find himself alone with the schemer either. It helped that Zexion seemed to bolt out the door every time they found themselves in such a situation. Then there was the gift exchange. Every night he would click on the fire materia and stare at it from its spot on his night stand. It would glow until he could not keep his eyes open any longer, and after his nightly vigil over its giver, and would turn it off before drifting off to sleep.

But none of that seemed to matter when Zexion came up to the clock tower. The present void of not realizing just how much he wanted to close the space between them became evident. Roxas was worried about him. Axel blinked. That was not surprising as the redhead was avoiding any sort of conversation that would lead to him possibly slipping up about his newfound attractions. Nothing was helping that. Not Roxas' constant questioning if he was feeling okay and certainly not Retribution's constant banter every night he watched Zexion sleep. But Axel was Axel and he could play anything off like it was his personal birthday. The gentle smile and offer of sea salt ice cream since his best friend decided not to show, those where the thing Axel was best at.

That is until it became evident that there was something wrong with Zexion as well. It had gone unnoticed since they never spent time alone anymore. At first the redhead was genuinely concerned when Zexion stumbled away from the edge and towards the clock's wall. And then he had to say those words to him. "I can't be here with you."

Axel had gone furious. He even took a few seconds before moving in. "What do you mean by that?" His words were tight as his chest was.

"I shouldn't..."

The wall depressed slightly when his fist connected with it. Axel hated it when people danced around the subject. "Damn it, Zexion! Tell me what's wrong!"

He lost the ability to breath correctly when he looked down into the sapphires that were clear as day. "Y-you... No, there is supposed to be something wrong with you!" And then it clicked. Just as Zexion's hands shoved against his chest but the strength to push him off gave it all away.

"Of course there is!" His shouting caught the others attention. Axel wanted to hope. It was as needy as his desire to act on the idea of speaking his secret.

"What?" Biting his lip was the only thing that kept Axel from pouncing as Zexion looked deeper into him.

The warm hands occupying his chest disappeared and frustration took over. "Now tell me what's the matter!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll... I'll..." He could not think of anything clever to say so instead Axel squeezed his eyes closed. It far from helped his situation "Oh, to hell with it!"

Axel had not really been intending to kiss Zexion. It just sort of happened. He half expected to find himself unconscious and without his childhood memories anymore. So he stood there frozen, lips poised in a motionless stance waiting for retribution. Until by some odd design of the universe, Zexion kissed him back. Axel let out a gasp of air when he felt wandering hands along his chest and thigh. The movement screamed out a desire that echoed in his head. Zexion wanted him as much as he did. Axel pulled the younger man in to deepen their kiss. His body ached to feel the other's skin, to run his naked fingers through blue hair, to pull back those bangs and sink his mouth into warranting flesh and drink the taste that was Zexion.

Summoning fire was child's play compared to this feeling. Axel felt like his entire body was alive with searing, hot flames. Licking his own lips he felt Zexion part his mouth, desiring for more. He moaned softly and concentrated on making their kiss more passionate, melding their bodies into one complete form. Thoughts of pressing his partner against the wall, panting as he unzipped the cloak to nibble on the hot, shivering skin beneath it found its way into Axel's head. And he would have acted on the desires if not for a single sound.

"A-Axel?" They pulled apart, his lungs stinging for air. "Zexion?" Opening his eyes to look upon the one he wanted, Axel realized it was not Zexion who was speaking. But before he could register what was happening, Zexion was pulling away.

Axel blinked and the warmth in his arms was gone. The sounds of a portal being opened caught his attention and a tall, blue haired figure ran into it. "Zexion! Wait!" He called out. "What are you-" But the portal was gone and so was the schemer. Turning around, completely confused, emeralds looked upon the object of distraction. "Roxas?"

The keyblader opened his mouth in shock. Slowly their eyes met. "I... I didn't know..." Guilt must have flashed across his face. "You didn't want me to know..."

This time Axel looked away. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

Roxas blinked a few times. "You care about, Zexion." It was not a question. "And that's why you haven't been yourself lately."

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head, red spikes waved about. "I guess I'm not good at hiding things am I."

"No you are." A smile slowly formed on the blonde's face. "I'm just your best friend and can tell when something is bothering you."

Axel sighed and the excited thoughts of finally confessing his pent up desires floated out of reach again. "I don't think it's mutual." He frowned.

An uncomfortable cough answered. "Um... well from what I saw..."

"He ran away from me, Roxas."

The blonde blushed. "That might be because I showed up. I'm sorry."

Axel blinked a few times. "Oh..." Things started adding up and his brain started thinking normally again. His body started fidgeting and he looked down at his best friend. "I-"

"-Need to go find him." Roxas cut him off from whatever it was he was going to say.

But Axel smiled at the approval, unaware of the disappointment that Roxas felt. "Right!' He opened a portal. "Um... please don't tell the others."

Roxas nodded. "I promise." Then Axel was gone. The smile faded and all that the keyblader could do was let gravity help him find the ground. He let out a long sigh. "Damn it, I should've known." There he sat, watching the sun finish setting as another pair of blue eyes watched him, wishing away the pain and regret from the young, blonde keyblader.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah, I just love writing banter with Retribution. You know the weirdest thing would be caught yelling at a book like an idiot. :) Also, no, there is no RokuDemmy in the fic. And yes, Axel watching Zexion sleep is a bit creepy. It's meant to be. Got to give some fuel for later chapterness. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

11

Zexion did not stay put. He knew that at least Axel would look for him. And right now, he did not want to be found. _Damn it! What were you thinking letting him kiss you?!_ Every day he ran the event over and over in his mind. It so bad enough to the point where he did not even go back to the castle at nights. Only showing up extremely early to retrieve his mission. Some days he would catch Siax walking in with his clipboard and the second in command would raise an eyebrow but never ask questions.

_"You can't keep avoiding him."_ It had been almost a week since Roxas walked in on them locking in a passionate embrace on the clock tower. "_Eventually you will have to face him about it."_ Retribution was not being any help either.

The schemer growled. "I don't even know why I summon you."

_"Because, you need to hear it."_ The lexicon retorted. _"And I'm your weapon, got to get rid of the heartless somehow."_

Immediately he regretted even saying anything. "What the hell do you know?" He hissed.

_"More than you think."_ Retribution sighed. _"He cares about you."_ There was a slight restricted laugh. _"Hell, the guy kissed you even. It's definitely a step from watching you... Oh um..."_

Zexion stopped walking. "What does he watch me do?"

_"Uh..."_

"Tell me or I will rip out a page and..." he was going to say 'let Axel burn it' but he forgot that he was avoiding the redhead. "Cut it into pieces while you watch."

_"Okay, okay!"_ The hint was taken. _"He watches you sleep." _

"He... what?!" Zexion looked shocked and gripped the binding.

The lexicon hissed slightly. _"Not for very long, but it's enough to tell he has developed feelings for you."_

"Emotions are just a delusion." The schemer rehearsed. "They don't exist."

_"You honestly believe that?"_ A long sigh deepened the voice. _"Don't always believe what Xemnas tells you."_

"So what? Axel has some weird thought in his head that he is attracted to me?"

There was a giggle. It made the hair on Zexion's neck stand up. _"As do you."_ If the lexicon could grin, it would have done so.

"No I don't!" It was a lie and they both knew it. "Besides, Axel is a guy."

_"What's wrong with that?"_

Zexion gawked. "Everything!" He blushed.

_"So you admit that you do have feelings for him."_

The pink turned even redder. "N-no..." There was a long pause. "Okay, even if I do like Axel, there's Roxas."

_"What about, Roxas?"_

"Well, he..." How was he supposed to explain this to a book? Why was he even having this conversation anyways!

_"Look, obviously _Axel_ has a thing for you. Otherwise I doubt he would have kissed you like _that._"_

"I, uh..." Zexion swallowed to put off saying what he was dreading. "So then, what do I do?"

It was not Retribution that answered but someone else did. "Tell him of course."

Zexion swirled around quickly with wide eyes, his lexicon fading away quickly. He never expected he would run into anyone this late. Everyone should already be back at the castle. "X-Xion!" He gasped. "Uh... h-how long have you been standing there?"

She smiled at him. "Long enough," Zexion cursed inside. "You should tell him."

"I... I can't." He answered.

"Why not?"

It surprised Zexion that his face could get any redder. "It's complicated, Xion."

"So?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared. "If you like someone you should tell them."

The schemer blinked a few times. Silence followed as she stared him down from her low perch. "What exactly are you doing out here anyways? It's a bit late and Beast has a nasty habit of roaming the gardens."

It was Xion's turn to be granted with a flushed face. "I, well... I'm doing some extra heart collecting. Roxas hasn't been feeling well lately so I thought I'd help out with his quota."

Zexion could not help but chuckle. "You're one to give advice."

"I know," Her blush deepened. "It's just... I don't know how to tell him."

"Neither do I." Zexion mused as he thought of Axel. The last time he saw the flame red hair, delicate lips were pressing against his. The taste of sea salt... His hand found its way to his pocket. "Oh!" He pulled out the small piece of wood. "Maybe this will help you."

She took the stick. "What's this for?" Curiosity graced her young face.

"Roxas likes sea salt ice cream. Maybe it will help with telling him how you feel." Zexion attempted to smile.

Xion returned it, placing the stick in her pocket. "You should go back to the castle. You look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a whole week."

Maybe it was time to go back. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed. "Good luck with, Roxas."

Xion smiled hopefully. It was nice to see that there was some hope for the two keybladers as their fates were intertwined horribly. "Are you going to tell, Axel?" She asked as he opened a portal back to his room.

"No,"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless." She giggled.

"I know." The schemer looked back at the keyblader. "Thanks, Xion. Uh... do you mind-?"

Xion nodded as if she already knew the question. Zexion smiled and entered the portal leaving the keyblader all alone. "Lucky for you, Axel already knows." She frowned and pulled out the 'winner' stick he had given her. "If only it were that easy for me."

* * *

Axel looked everywhere. His success was dismal. Each world, each room he went into, his chest tightened in the anticipation that this was going to be the place he would find Zexion. But it was quickly replaced with a heavy disappointment. He was not even sure if he slept, or ate, between searching and the missions Siax gave them in the mornings. Roxas had taken note and had given him a saddened look with eyes that cast downward in a silent 'I'm sorry'. Things just could not seem to get any worse. That is until Larxene found him again. Devilish smile and that irritating way her hips swayed made Axel want to smack her clear across the room. This time she leaned against the doorway from the library as he found himself staggering down towards the common room.

"Well hello, Axel." Her voice somehow purred.

Axel's body tensed in distain. "What the fuck do you want?" His emeralds pierced madly at her.

The grin was back. "Oh you know what I want."

His glare intensified. "Go fuck yourself. I'm not in the mood." The sound of his boots clicking off the long hall signified him leaving.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Axel froze. He knew that Roxas would keep his word so how would she even know about his personal endeavors. "I offered to show him the ropes so he would know how to please you. But then again if you both-"

Axel never let her finish. Black and red flames licked off his summoned chakram. Spokes bore into the wall and the tiny spike between them poised itself directly over Larxene's throat. "I said I'm not in the mood, bitch." His breathing was heavy.

Larxene blinked. Then smiled, placing her hands along the spokes pinning her in place. "Wow," It sounded slightly surprised. "You two must have some crazy ass sex! I'd love to watch."

Many things went through his head, he thought of ending her existence right then. But Xemnas would not be very pleased with him. He could just beat her up a bit but again, someone would take notice. Insults were not his forte either. So instead he contented with letting out a sigh. He pulled back his weapon and it dissolved into the nothingness. "You're not worth my time." This time he turned around and did not look back. "Go find someone else willing to play your bat shit crazy games."

He did not see the look on her face and frankly did not care. "Damn, too bad. I've never actually seen two guys go at it with each other. Oh well."

Axel ignored her and continued back towards his original destination. _Damn it, I really do need sleep..._ He frowned and sighed heavily as he rested his head on the door to his room, hand gripping the handle limply.

"Axel?" A soft feminine voice made him open his eyes.

Short black hair with deep blue eyes looked up into him. "Oh hey, Xion." He attempted to smile. "What's up?"

"Zexion, is back."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yeah, so I can't keep these two apart for much longer... Err, no lemon here in this chapter but there is some heated friction going on. Also, I just love how Axel gives ultimatums. If only he would speak to me like that more often. (mahahaha... :D)

* * *

12

_"Oh... uh thank you." Axel answered the female keyblader._

_She smiled up at him again. "I know you've been looking for him."_

_Gloved hands froze in mid turn on the door handle. His skin prickled and he gawked at Xion. "W-what did Roxas tell you?" It was the only explanation._

_"Nothing," Her answer innocent enough. "I just know these things. You are going to talk to him right?" Now her voice took on a stern sound. Almost like a demanding mother._

_"Y-yeah," The redhead was completely caught of guard by the sudden request. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_Xion just smiled at him. "Good, because he won't." With that she had turned away and walked across the common room and shut her own door._

That was over an hour ago. Axel had showered and dressed for bed. Now he was staring into the red flames of the glassed materia. _Why is it so hard to actually say something?! I want to, but..._ He was really deciding on when he was going to do something about it all. Clicking off the little light, Axel rolled over on his back and looked off into the darkness. Sleep evaded him. It was almost tempting to cast a timed spell so that he could do just that. "Ah, hell..." He cursed out loud and got up out of bed.

Zexion looked to be deep in slumber. Not even Retribution spoke to him. With a quiet ease, Axel sat next to the sleeping schemer. With a trembling hand, he did what he had wanted to do for so long. Bangs intertwined in his fingers and Axel looked upon the moonlit serene face. He sighed and rubbed his thumb on the delicate skin behind the other man's ear. Eyes shot open and they both jumped. "Fucking hell! Axel?" The redhead nearly fell off the bed.

* * *

"Hey," That was all Axel said. Zexion's breathing was staggered from surprise. A hint of darkened skin blushed the redhead's face.

Zexion blinked. "Just, 'hey'?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

The face was hiding behind the curtain of hair again. The schemer turned away. "Go back to your room, Axel." He waited for the bed to shift and Axel to leave. Instead he felt long, warm fingers flow over his and dig between them and into the bed sheets. Instantly his chest tightened and his breathing became erratic.

"No," Zexion turned and found that the pyro had leaned in closer and their noses were only inches apart. He was glad that the moonlight dulled the colors around him and he could not see the complete intense green looking into his cool blue. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit it."

"Admit what, Axel?" The attempt at keeping his voice harsh failed.

A twitch of a smile formed on the face in front of him. "That you have feelings for me." The hand on top of his was pressing down, curling around his palm making any real thought an issue to hold on to. Zexion bit his lip to keep from whimpering at the intense touch.

"N-nobodies don't have feelings." He resorted to reason. "You know that."

"Complete bullshit," Axel spat out, the grip was stronger but silence followed. Finally he heard Axel sigh and the tension around his hand lessened. "Fine, I'll leave." Zexion felt slightly relieved, until the redhead started talking again. "But you have to do something first."

"What?" At this point he would do anything to get him to leave. It was difficult keep everything bottled up.

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"If you can kiss me and tell me to leave after that, I will." Axel sounded determined and honest.

"I..." Zexion was not sure what to do. There was almost no why he could do that.

"If you can do that, I won't bother you about this again." Terror must have been all over his face. Axel grinned and leaned in. "Ever," But silence followed and Zexion could not move. He could not think either. He just sat there frozen in a dead lock staring contest with a certain attractive redhead. "You can't can you?"

The answer left his lips before he could stop it. "No," There was no telling who reacted first. Zexion pulled away to breath out two more words. "I can't."

A long hand found its way through his hair and to the back of his head. It's owner moaned directly into his mouth and Zexion shivered. He felt the bed meet his back as he was laid down and the covers shift to accommodate for a new recipient. Axel's knee fell between his legs, pressing his thigh along his groin. Zexion gasped at the new sensation and grabbed fists full of the light shirt above him. He heard a chuckle as the soft skin left his mouth only to be placed along his neck. Leaning to the side, Zexion gave the pyro more room and was rewarded with a hum. He about choked on a moan of pleasure that coursed through his veins. Then there was the warm hand that found its way under his shirt and was traveling up his chest, lighting the porcelain skin on fire.

Breathing was hard but Zexion still managed to moan. He arched at the blazing touch and Axel slipped his hand behind the schemer's back and ran a tempting finger along his spine. Zexion closed his eyes to keep from seeing the glittering stars but they sparked behind his eyelids anyways. With a hand drawing tiny circles in the small of Zexion's back, Axel nibbled on the soft skin behind the schemer's right ear and floated down slowly along the bottom of his jaw. The moaning increased and Zexion felt something hard pressing into his thigh and smiled. He raised his hips and rolled, earning a gasp from Axel. The redhead pulled his mouth away from the licking and caught an unexpected bottom lip in his mouth. A groan escaped the blue haired man as he was assaulted with a light sucking and nibble to his bruising lip.

Then he tasted the sweet cinnamon that was Axel. It floated off the redhead's breath and penetrated his mouth as Axel slid his tongue between the parted lips. Wet muscles tangoed and danced along each other as the explored the moist caverns that were not their own. Zexion became braver with each passing second. Reach out, he ran his shaking hands up toned muscle and proceeded to rid the owner of his shirt. They parted as the fabric went over long red locks and was tossed somewhere on the floor. Even in the moonlight, Axel's chest look refined and his exaggerated breathing moved the skin along his tight form. Zexion traced the lines up the chest and looked up into glazed eyes.

Axel hovered over him, red hair framing his face and olive skin that looked like there had been an attempt to be tanned at one point. His eyes half lidded never left the body below him. And Zexion shivered with a deep sigh when he left those deliciously hot hands slide up his sides. Obviously the redhead thought that Zexion no longer had a need for a shirt as well, and it was discarded on the floor as well. The friction of their bare chest touching made him dizzy. He wanted more. He wanted to be possessed by Axel and to explore the world of feelings that were pulsing through his body. When they kissed, Zexion could think of nothing else, only the touch of white-hot fire that was building up inside him. It demanded to be let loose, to explode forth in ecstasy. His hands fumbled but they found the larger man's waistband. He tried to tug them off but his mind was too overwhelmed. Zexion felt weak. The desires that overrode his ability to move inhibited him for the thing he wanted most. That was when Axel stopped completely.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ahh yes... What is a rated M fic without some good old smut? Well You have been warned. :D Ok, maybe I have been itching to write some lemon for a while... I admit it... I'm a bad girl and make these oh so sexy boys do naughty things in my head all day... lol.

Anyways, Dreamweaving: Thanks for all your support. I was going to wait for a little to post this but I can't let you lie there all weekend long waiting in agony.

Oh yes, and in my head Axel and Zexion are very mature looking. I understand how some writers like to make Zexion a bit more girly and short and all sorts of cutesy uke like. But when I think of him it's much more sharp looking. So for just understanding, I see Zexion more as he is in the actual games and not too much shorter than Axel. And a more refined adult looking face. I have this picture that loops on my desktop that is down right sexy... Go find it on deviantART. The artist is MathiaArkoniel and she does some amazing artwork. Check out her Kingdom Hearts section. Her depiction of all the members is stunning. For heaven's sake! Just check it out, believe me you won't be disappointed.

Well, enjoy this zesty of a chapter.

* * *

13

Pure happiness is what he felt. Or at least that is what he thought it was called. Axel could not remember correctly. But the fact that Zexion could not tell him to leave was overpowering. The kiss was full of desire and was fierce beyond anything he had ever felt. The burning inside he felt was a million times more exciting then watching fire consume an object. That want to keep it going made it impossible to let go of the body bellow him. His arousal flared up and was met with an equally hard grind. It was blissful. And for a moment, nothing seemed to be able to get in the way of them. But Zexion was shaking more than he should. And when the schemer reached to relieve him of his sleep pants it became painfully evident. Axel had to stop himself.

Annoyed blue eyes glared up at him. "Why did you stop?"

Axel did not completely pull away but just enough to make the other realize something was wrong. "You've never done this before have you?" He tried to convey enough concern through his voice and hopefully it was written on his face as well.

The deep blush gave it away. "Well, no." Zexion avoided his gaze.

He reached out and pulled the indigo bangs out of the young face. Axel smiled. "We don't have to do anything more if you don't want to." The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Zexion into something that would be regretted later.

Zexion looked down at their touching hips. "Oh, I want to." He rolled forward, emphasizing his words. "Besides, we're both adults."

The consent made Axel nibble at his lip. Serious eyes met shining emeralds and flushed lips smiled up at him. "I don't want to hurt you." He tried not to frown.

The schemer blinked. "If its too much I'll let you know. Okay?"

"You'd bite through any pain." Axel rolled his eyes.

A look of mischievousness erupted on Zexion's face. Hands gripped his biceps fiercely and he pulled an unexpected redhead forward. "If you don't do something about _this-_" A lean hand traveled down and rubbed between the fabric of Axel's pants as he spoke. "-soon, I will be biting something. And there are only so many things within my reach."

Axel shivered out a moan. _Who knew Zexion could be that kinky?_ A long lick to his collarbone reinforced the words. "Maybe I will like it."

"You're such a masochist." A smile pressed against his skin. Axel sighed. The easy banter seemed to have made the young schemer a bit more relaxed. Slowly, the redhead let his hands pull away the rest of his lover's clothing, his face traveling down at the same pace. "Axel? What are you-?" A gasp replaced the last words he was going to say. Axel could not help but smile. Two hands tangled into his long red hair and Zexion kneaded Axel's scalp as he gulped back sounds of pleasure. There was a need to let him know about the feelings to come because, like it or not, there was going to be a certain amount of discomfort before the pleasure. His tongue rolled around the hot, pulsing flesh and he placed his hands on the bucking hips to hold the other in place. The body squirmed in tiny shivers. "Fuck!" The redhead moved slowly, only bringing the panting body under him close to the edge but never over it. He even ignored his growing pain and twisted clothing around his own desire.

Finally, Axel pulled away to breathe. He was met with lustful eyes that dragged him with fists full of hair up into a kiss. Zexion crashed their lips together and forcibly worked his mouth and tongue in a vicious manner, dominating the kiss in a surprising way. Axel let him explore the canvas that was his mouth, neck and chest. He hummed, allowing Zexion's display of desire to flow between the moments while he removed his own pants, tossing them out and onto the floor.

They moaned in unison when their skin finally touched and there was a temporary silence between them. Only the staggered breaths and hot gazes were exchanged. Slowly Zexion reached down. Axel watched as a timid hand made its was to touch him for the first time. The strokes were gentle and Axel panted as the hand explored his length. Zexion smiled as the blush deepened quickly. "You've never touched anyone else before have you?" Axel whispered into the mess of indigo.

A gulp followed by a shake of the head followed. "No, am I doing alright?"

Axel could not help but laugh. "Fuck, Zex. Have you not ever touched yourself either?!" Zexion gave him a slight glare before he gave a particular twisting pull. He could not help but moan at the tight hand sliding on his form.

"Does that answer your question?" His lover grinned. A passionate kiss followed. And when they pulled apart, Axel started sucking on his own fingers. He watched as the figure below him wilted his eyes closed and let out a deep groan. "Damn it..."

"What?"

"..." Axel could not help but grin at the fact that Zexion was embarrassed about being excited by his actions. "You're just... irresistible... and you take advantage of it." The sapphire eyes avoided his gaze.

Axel chuckled and leaned in close. "Oh am I?" He kissed his blue-eyed desire before reached down with his slicked fingers. Now he became serious and nuzzled into the crook of Zexion's neck. "This is going to hurt a little. But it will get better I promise."

Only a nod confirmed that it was known. Axel was careful and took his time. But Zexion still gripped onto him with tight hands and bit back the sting Axel knew he was feeling. There was a certain amount of gentleness about the redhead as he slowly prepared his lover for what would come. Soon, Zexion was moaning again, trusting his hips in rhythm. "Please..." Then came the pleaded and Axel could not take it much longer.

Pulling away to sit up, the pyro pondered on if there was any sort of lubrication around. He did not really want to spit in his own hand and spoil the soft moment. That was when he felt Zexion follow him up and gasped as the blue hair fell over his front in a tiny veil. Pulling back the long locks, he watched and guided the other until he was slick and moaning. Axel pulled back and lowered them both down to the bed. He kissed the schemer while he entered slowly. They adjusted to each other. The redhead asked if Zexion was alright and after a brief nod, Axel slid partially out before trusting back in. Each trust was followed by a kiss, a nibble, a lick, and a well-placed moan. Together, they rode down the path of endless rapture, rocking out their desires in a heated passion. And when Zexion moaned his name, Axel felt a burst of elation throughout his body. His thrusts became more determined and he took hold of his lover's neglected arousal until they both fell over the edge and crying out each other's names.

Panting, Axel slid off and fell next to his equally sweat covered partner. He looked over at the glazed eyes and pushed the stray strands out of Zexion's face. The schemer smiled before finding the strength to sit up and pull out a handful of tissue from his nightstand so that he could clean himself up. Once the mess was discarded into the wastebasket next to the bed, Axel pulled the lean body back to him. Zexion nearly squeaked. "Mmmm..." The redhead kissed the damp skin. "You are wonderful."

Zexion rolled his eyes at the sweet words. "As are you." He smiled and snuggled down into long powerful arms.

"Can we do that again?"

The schemer was already yawning and Axel surprised a frown. After all, the night had been a long one. "Tomorrow, need sleep now." The words were slowing down.

"Alrighty," Axel nodded, wrapping his arms tighter. "Just commit it to memory because I'm gonna hold you to it."

"Mmmhmmm..." The clear blue eyes became droopy and were starting to fall. "Oh, Axel?"

"Hnnn?"

"Don't ever stand and watch me sleep again."

Axel coughed. "Yeeah, you knew about that?" He glanced over at Retribution which was sitting on the table restraining to burst out something inappropriate.

"It's creepy,"

"Well I don't think there will be a problem with that anymore."

_"About damn time!"_

Axel did his best to glare at the lexicon in the fading darkness. He started to retort when Zexion shifted in his arms. "Don't egg him on..."

"Err.. Wait, you know about that too?!"

Zexion shrugged. "I kind of figured that you would have touched Retribution by now if he already knew what you were doing here almost every night."

_"Don't worry, he didn't read anything too personal."_ The lexicon giggled before crying out as it dissolved away.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Axel blinked at the black wisps. "He was just trying to-"

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Axel chuckled and nuzzled his face into the mess of blue. He inhaled their smell of their heated activates and wrinkled his nose. Soon, the light breathing told him that his lover was finally asleep. "Good night, Zeku." He whispered the nickname and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Aaand who wants some fluff now? :D Oh yes, and a surprise couple courteously of Luxord and his drinking games. Maybe next time he will think better of his choices even when he wins. lol. Now on to establishing this relationship. This isn't done yet, folks. :) Enjoy!

* * *

14

_It must have been a dream._ Zexion woke feeling practically aglow. A smile erupted on his face and he stretched. He half expected there not to be a body there which meant a heavy warmth and soft skin sound be wrapped around his body right at the exact moment. But there was not anything there beside him. The schemer frowned. _Okay... either it was a dream or I he woke up and decided that what we did was wrong..._ Sitting up, he checked for any signs he had slept alone. There was used tissue in his wastebasket, his cloths were tossed all over the room and the other side of the bed looked slept in. Even the pillow smelt faintly of apples and cinnamon. He inhaled the scent, memorizing the way it filled his lungs and tingled the top of his mouth just in case it was a mistake.

He grimaced slightly at the used muscles for the night activities. As he sat up and pulled towards the edge of his bed he saw it: a piece of torn white paper. Zexion picked it up. _Huh! Typical Axel,_ he said to himself. The practiced neat strokes told him everything he needed to know.

_"Sorry to get up and leave. You looked so tired and I didn't wanna wake ya up. I'll see ya latter. ~ Axel"_

Zexion chuckled as he tossed the note out. _Like he really needed to sign it._ His legs strained a little as he stood. The sensation was completely new and he did not even notice the normal cool floor of the late morning. The little clock on his desk shown it's bright red letters at him. _Shit! I didn't know it was that late! Stupid redhead, he should've woke me up._ But then again who actual knew what time Axel had left.

It was much to late for a shower before he could make it to get his assignment and not get in trouble. Therefore it would have to wait. Once he was clothed in a cloak Zexion was rushing out of his room, closing the door quietly so that no one would see inside. Lexeaus was yawning and blinking over his drink. "Hey, Zexion." The schemer blinked. There was a sudden realization that they had not been very quiet that night. After claiming Axel as a deity so loudly last night he was not thinking of his neighboring Nobodies might hear him. Granted Lexeaus was notorious for snoring through anything but he still felt a heat rise under his skin.

"Good morning," He said slowly as if waging what was to come.

His friend gave a weak smile. It meant nothing, as all of the axe wielder smiles were weak at best. "Yeah," The brunet took a sip of his drink. "Hey," He stopped him with a word. Zexion froze with their backs facing each other. "I'm glad your back."

The tension lowered only slightly. "Me too," After a moment of thought it was completely true. "I just had a few things to do for a few days."

"You're done then?"

"Yeah,"

His friend smiled over his shoulder briefly. "That's good to hear." Then the axe user became silent again, relieving Zexion to make his escape.

Making his way down to get his mission he passed the library were a couple of Nobody's were sitting talking in a very small group. Zexion ignored them and kept walking, hoping that seeing Siax would not be as awkward as he hoped. To his surprise, all he got was a raised eyebrow and, "I hope you're not making a habit of waking up late. One would think that you switched places with Axel."

Zexion coughed and hid his blush. "Of course not." He managed before slipping off for his mission.

The day was longer than he expected. So by the time he returned to the castle, Zexion was extremely ready for a shower. The spray of hot water was welcoming. The fall of liquid washing away sweat and grime felt amazing. He thoroughly cleaned himself, paying no attention to the outside of the shower. Once done, he headed back to his room. That was when he heard a low moan. _What the..?_ The schemer pulled the towel back from his head and glanced down the hall of showers. With a shrug he continued towards the exit, fluffing his damp hair along the way. Water was still running and Zexion cared less about who would be there. That was until he heard another moan nearer the exit and turned to see them.

His jaw dropped. Heat flared up and coated a nice red paint on his face. Looking away he blinked and rushed out. The images of seeing Xaldin pinning Xigbar up against the shower wall were plastered in his head. The fact that those scared up bodies were being slicked up by water and their busy hands were all over the place, even pulling on each other's hair. Xaldin picking up Xigbar's smaller frame... Zexion took long breaths while he leaned up against the door inside his room. It was rather disturbing. Although the idea of Axel doing something like that to _him_ in the shower was... well rather exciting. "Heey," He felt a portal open and shut. A long arm wrapped around his waist quickly, something soft brushed his cheek, causing another flash of heat.

"Hey..." Zexion answered trying to blink away his surprise.

A plate full of sandwiches was brought into his sight. "Hungry?" Axel was now nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. It was strange think of Axel as a sensual, romantic. The redhead definitely did not act like this in public.

"S-sure," At least there was no way the pyro could mess up something as simple as sandwiches.

Axel let go and sat on the bed. He was glad that he took the time to clean up and remake the bed up before heading to the shower. Zexion dazed off again and stared blankly at the slice in his hand. "Somethin' wrong?" Axel asked with a mouth half full.

The schemer blinked. "Oh, um," He cleared his throat and blushed. "It's just I saw Xaldin and Zigbar together in the shower not long ago."

Axel laughed. Somehow not surprised or embarrassed by the fact that his lover just caught two other members in action. "Yeah, Luxord won a dare with a drinking game so he made them kiss and well, needless to say the plan backfired on him. Serves him right for gambling all the time." The redhead chewed with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not too lewd as I lead onto be. I would never be so public about it and possibly get caught with my pants down at the wrong time!"

"I wouldn't mind..." Zexion blushed wildly.

"Eh?!" Axel stammered in shock.

"About doing things like that in the shower." He looked up trying to not look shy. "But I agree, we should be discreet. We should probably be careful about... being too loud... as well. We do have people on either side of us."

Axel chuckled. "Well we just have to worry about, Lexeaus. And the dude snores like there is no tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

A mischievous smile answered. "Siax doesn't sleep in his room, ever." Zexion gave him a quizzical, confused look. "There is more than one reason he is Xemnas' second in command."

Zexion choked. _No fucking way..._ Who could have ever known that? "Seriously?" Axel nodded. "How do you know it's true?"

"I _was_ his best friend in one point in time. And besides, no one 'comes down' from Xemnas' chambers at five in the morning fully dressed and ready for work." The answer was casual.

"He could be getting orders from Xemnas for our missions."

"Not when he has his own office and it's _every_ morning." Axel grinned. "Believe me, they're sleeping together."

Zexion opened his mouth to say something else but nothing came. Silence filled the gap of time it took the schemer to realize that it had to be true. "I don't think I can look at them the same anymore..."

His redheaded lover chuckled. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about him knowing how loud you were screaming my name last night." Axel's face brushed into his long bangs as the pyro whispered into his ear. It made him shiver as the warm breath grazed his skin.

Zexion swallowed and playfully pulled away from the advances. "Hey now," Axel was now concentrating on stealing kisses along his neckline. "You were just as loud!"

Axel chuckled and let go to look at him with the sparkling emeralds. "You done?" They both glanced at the empty plate and Zexion nodded. "Good, I wanna show you somethin'." With that, the redhead pulled them both up off the bed and was pulling him through a portal before he could say anything at all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I thought about it for a while before deciding to go ahead and post this chapter. It's mostly because I wanted to put out another nice feeling chapter before things got progressively... interestingly dark... lol. Also, it might be a little bit before I get to update this again. I have a few RL things going on that need a lot of attention. But I do have some good plans for this that won't be going away any time soon.

Enjoy!

And yes, I think Axel is being a silly romantic sap. :D And he already hates me for it.

* * *

15

"Wow, it's amazing!" Axel smiled at the ability to make Zexion breathless in more than one way.

"I know right?"

Zexion looked over at him with clear sapphires and a delicate smile formed. If there was only one thing he could ever have for the rest of his life, it was to have his lover to always smile. "How did you find this place?" Lush greenery enveloped the tiny cove on the edge of the deep jungle. With crystal clear water and a quaint little waterfall, it looked all untouched by man. Not to mention it was impossible to climb down the wall to even reach the place. You had to either be a good swimmer or portal in just as they had.

Axel actually blushed this time, scratching the back of his head for good measure. "Yeah, well ya know you're good at avoiding people when you want to." The memory of Zexion running away was something he hoped to forget. "So I went looking for ya everywhere. I found this little place on accident one day. Thought you'd like the quiet here." At first, the schemer blinked at the honest words. It did not seem like only two days ago he had been running from the redhead. Now they were standing in a beautiful landscape as lovers. Then Zexion started to chuckle at that thought. Axel turned with a confused look on his face. "What?"

A gloved hand covered the grinning face. "You're such a romantic sap, you know that?"

His face turned red for a second before he huffed. "I'm not a sap!" Axel snatched the hand hiding the suggestive smile and pulled a giggling schemer to him, looking deep into the sparkling sapphires. "And I ask you to not to forget that!" The kiss was fierce but not overbearing. The lithe body melted into him and Axel had to pull away before things got too deep. "Common," He dragged him down closer to the water.

"What are you doing?" The quizzical expression on the handsome face made Axel have to force himself to think only about unzipping his cloak.

"Going for a swim of course!"

Zexion blinked at him. "Um, how? You didn't bring a change of clothes and I hope you don't plan on getting all your clothing wet because you're not coming back to my room to soak it all in water."

"Nah," Axel had finished removing his cloak, which got tossed to the ground and was working on his belt and boots. "I don't need anything to swim!" Completely naked, Axel jumped into the small pool of water. He made sure to splash enough on impact to spray Zexion a little.

"Fucking hell, Axel!" Zexion jumped back and gawked at the odd display from the redhead. "Seriously! What if someone sees you?"

Red hair matted down in a wet display of a messy mop. Axel saw Zexion nibble on his lip despite the obvious concern. "Awe, afraid someone else will see me naked?" He teased. "Common, there's no one for miles. I've checked. Now common and join me!" Axel did his best to give his lover a seductive look as he swam out to the middle of the tiny paradise.

"What the hell..." Zexion quickly removed his clothes and lowered himself into the water. "The things you make me want to do, you stupid spiky redhead." He said as he made his was over.

Axel feigned shock and let out an exaggerated gasp. Turning away, he lifted his head up in a mock display. "Well, it's better than having emo hair..." Hands flowed over his shoulders and down his arms to play with his hipbones and travel back up again.

The schemer rested his chin on his shoulder, his warm breath made Axel's skin feel like it was on fire again. "I'll have you know that those stupid self loathing idiots didn't to it first. Ravers did..." The redhead felt the pressure on his shoulders before he could react. The water enclosed over his head and he heard a laugh bubbling from above. Reach out; Axel pulled Zexion under as well. The Schemer gasped for air as they resurfaced and Axel panted. For a long moment they stared at each other before they continued to laugh.

They played as if they were two adults who had been robbed of their childhood and never got to act out. Splashing and soft touches soon turned into a caress here and there until they were kissing slowly. Axel led them up to the stone wall were the water flowed down and pressed his lover up against it. And with a great deal of passion and carefulness, lifted his partner up and slowly made love to him. Soon the laughter turned into gasps of pleasure and there was no one heard them as they cried out each other's names.

* * *

"Axel?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's getting late."

"That it is."

Zexion waited for the redheaded man to say more. But nothing came. A hand kept stroking his hair and another lay across the dip in his waist. The schemer looked out in the direction that Axel stared. It was beautiful he had to admit. Who knew how mystical the green would look coated in red and orange; the water nearby reflected the display like tiny moving multicolored gems. "It's the sunset isn't it?"

Axel finally blinked and looked down at him. His back firmly against a tree, Zexion fell perfectly into those long arms and rested on the rise and fall of the man's broad chest. "It is." The green from that angle looked more intense than it ever had before.

Zexion could not help but smile. "Well I can see why. It's even more stunning now."

Axel's chest reverberated as he chuckled. "You know why?" Zexion shook his head. "It's because the color red travel's the farthest."

"You would know something like that wouldn't you?" He teases and snuggled closer, letting out a deep sigh.

The redhead wrapped his long arms around his body, pulling him even closer. "Remember that always." Was his reply.

"I doubt I could ever forget that." The colors became brighter once more signaling that the sun would soon fall bellow its horizon. "Hey, Axel?" Zexion asked again through the silence.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What are we?"

Emeralds disappeared behind blinking eyelids. "Um, Nobodies? Did you swallow too much water of something?"

The schemer shook his drying indigo hair. "No, this," He waved at the two of them. "What are we?"

"Oh!" Axel looked suddenly concerned but tried to cover it up. He pulled himself up to look at the redhead properly. A tiny timid smile etched across the pyro's lips. "Well, it's anything you want it to be, Zeku."

Zexion blinked at the name. It was definitely a far cry from being called 'Zexy' by the other members and he found himself very found of the nickname. "What if I told you I didn't ever want you to leave?"

It took no time for Axel to respond. Like he knew that the question was coming and already knew what he wanted. "I'd say that I would follow you to the end of the universe. Then I would find you on the other side just to do it all over again."

Zexion leaned in and kissed his redheaded lover deeply. Strong hands pulled him in and held him close. "Good," He whispered and they stared into each others eyes until the colors around them started to fade. "We should probably go back." Red locks bounced as their owner nodded. They stood, linking fingers before taking one last glance over the serene landscape and stepping back through a portal.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: *sigh... So this is going to have some slower updates. And a bit more filler than I thought. Lol. Although it is for good reason and needed for coming chapters. I almost always write things for a purpose. I love making everything tie into each other, even the small things. Those are the most unexpected. Also... another surprise pairing. I just kinda put this one together. I have no clue if there is a fanbase for this surprise pairing. Nothing would surprise me though. It just seemed slightly logical from my point of view for this story. If it annoys you, I'm sorry. It has an important role coming up. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

16

"It's good to see you're back." The sudden words did not even make Zexion jump. But he was surprised to see Demyx looking at him over the side of the couch. Slowly, the musician made his way around to sit next to him.

Zexion scooted over to give him room. "Hey, Demyx." He started, closing his book and looking at his friend. "Um, so sorry about last week. You were only trying to help and I shouldn't have ruined 'The Little Mermaid' for you."

Demyx cringed at that last statement. "It's alright. Although I don't care much for crabs anymore..." He looked off to the side. "But anyways, so did you..." The musician trailed off and Zexion blinked at him.

After a moment of silence, he picked his book back up. "That's not so much your business is it?"

"Ah common, Zexy!" There was that weird nickname half the Organization called him. "You can tell me!" Sapphire glanced over the pages and he huffed. Demyx was a big gossip and everyone knew it. "Eh well, the walls tell me enough."

"What?!" Zexion looked appalled. He thought no one could hear them that first night.

Demyx snickered. "Just be glad that most of the others sleep like the dead most of the time. I didn't know Axel had changed his name." He looked off into nothingness with a curious expression.

Zexion felt the known heat of embarrassment flush its way up his neck, burning the back of his ears. "Um, yeah can you _not_ tell everyone?"

"Fine," The burnet sighed. "I swear, nobody wants to share the details..."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to get laid..." Zexion said blankly. His friend's jaw dropped and gaped at him. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish."

The musician coughed lightly. "Yeah, well great advice coming from the v-" He stopped and looked the schemer up and down. "Ah hell, never mind. You aren't one anymore." The burnet crossed his arms and sank into the couch.

Zexion could not help but chuckle. "I still stand by what I said." Slowly he looked up from the pages of his book when a deep silence followed. Pink brushed the high cheekbones and the burnet was looking off to the side. "Are you even seeing anyone, Demyx?" He asked.

Demyx shook his head and cleared his throat. "N-no..." The blush deepened. "I have to admit I was a little sad when I found out about you and... Um, well no I'm not seeing anyone."

The schemer blinked. He had remembered Demyx somewhat saying the same thing last week but was too caught up about other things to pay attention. "Oh... uh," Zexion was not sure how to apologize or if he should. "Well, there has to be someone you like and that returns- um, wouldn't mind you affection."

Demyx cleared his throat. "Err... I guess there is someone."

"Who?" He asked curiously. Demyx mumbled under his breath, the words difficult to hear. "Speak up man, and please for the love of god tell me you didn't say Larxene..." The schemer rubbed his forehead.

Thankfully the musician shook his head. "Um... it's Luxord..."

Zexion just about fell off the couch at the name flowing out of the burnet's mouth and dropped his book to gawk at him. "S-seriously?!"

The other nodded; the pink had turned into a flush red. "He might be a bit of a drunken gambler, but at least he doesn't ever seem to mind it too much when I play music..."

"I think that has something to do with the fact that he's plastered off his ass." Zexion smiled. He did not mean it in an unkind way and after a moment they were both chuckling at what he said.

"Yeah, I don't think anything will happen."

"You never know."

The smile did not fade as he saw Xion and Roxas enter the common area, deep in decision about something he could not really hear. Xion held a bundle slick cases in her hands and Roxas carried an arm full of snack items. They spotted the two others on the couch and approached them. "Hey!" Xion smiled at Zexion as Roxas spoke. "Good to see your back. Wanna catch a movie or two with us?"

"Sure!" Demyx piped up cheerfully. "As long as it has nothing to do with fish, I'm totally in." He gave Zexion a wink. The schemer merely nodded once.

Roxas and Demyx argued over what they wanted to watch and Xion rolled her eyes. The female keyblader came over and sat next to him and spoke quietly. "I'm sure Axel won't be too much longer on his mission." She all but whispered.

Zexion had to hid the surprise from his face quickly. "Y-yeah I'm sure..."

"You two did make up right?" She winked and the burning behind his ears was back.

"Um, I think you're a little young for that stuff, Xion." He replied to her obvious try and implying that he had some sort of 'make up sex', which was not too far from the truth. "Besides, have you told... you know..." She shook her head, this time she blushed. "Well, get on with it." He nudged her playfully and went to go place his book in a safe place.

A movie was decided on and half way through the first film, Axel came in a bit worn looking. He glanced over at them and smiled. The redhead made it a point to act normally and after a trip to the showers and a change of cloths did he join them. He slid into his normal spot next to Zexion, which the other's did not comment about just to keep up appearance, and snuggled into the tight spot. However, he did allow the redhead to let his legs lean over his slightly. And once everyone was paying more attention to the screen, the long fingers found their way to his. The hidden gesture in the small dark place between them was welcoming. Zexion squeezed the soft hand and tried not to sigh.

* * *

Axel thought that his ability to restrain himself was quite good. And he was quite happy when the others finally decided that they were all tired. The quick retreat into his own room proved to be filled with excitement that came with ambushing his lover. Of course, he let Zexion spend a small amount of time getting ready for bed. He knew that he would never hear the end of it if the redhead would not give him enough time to even brush his teeth. But when he would warp in and tackle the surprised, wide-eyed schemer to the bed, it was all worth it.

His lover moaned under his breath as Axel nibbled at the exposed flesh under his jaw. A small sweet spot he had found over the past few days. Hands weaved through his red locks and pulled softly. The pearly skin reminded the pyro of an elegant angel under the iridescent light that came from the skylight. There was a certain amount of exhilaration to find the schemer half dressed and ridding him of the rest.

The redhead was making excellent work on the body bellow him with his mouth and hands. Drawing out the suppressed gasps and moans with tiny smiles. He listened for them for he lived to hear those sounds every night now. So when Zexion was trying more than normal to slow his pace, the pyro looked up with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Zexion nodded. "Yes... It's just..." His staggered breaths made him gasp for air.

"Just what?" His indigo hair fell over his face, as he pulled slight way from Axel's hovering form. Frantically, his lover found the bedside table and opened the drawer. Pulling out an object, Zexion placed it into his hand. The slick plastic was new and the cap still sealed. Axel blinked. "Er..." He had never really thought about purchasing a lubricant since Zexion never said anything to him and was beginning to wonder where he even found it in the first place.

"This should help make things easier... for the both of us." Flushed cheeks could be seen even in the dimming light. Axel stayed still and quiet. Slowly the low sapphire eyes looked up at him. "What is it?"

Axel felt a deep falling in his chest. "I thought we agreed that you'd tell me if it hurt."

"It doesn't," Zexion spoke softly. "Well, it just takes a while to get used to it. Some things aren't really that good of a lubricant."

"Ah," The redhead responded.

Zexion watched his lover as the clear seal was removed and tossed away in the trash. "I thought you've done all this before."

"Um," It was Axel's turn to blush. "I've never been with another man. And it's been a while..." He admitted.

"Oh," Dimmed eyes watched his slender fingers work with the tube.

Axel noticed the stillness and quiet response. His emeralds locked with Zexion's and he brushed the offensive locks away. "Just so that you know, I prefer you." A gentle smile was barely visible and he let his hands linger along the side of the pale face.

"You are a helpless romantic."

Axel rolled his eyes at the light chuckle and returned to busing himself with other more exciting things. "So..." He turned the tube over, reading the purple letters. "This is supposed to 'enhance' the feeling too?"

"I guess so." Zexion shrugged. It was met with a mischievous grin.

"Well, let's find out."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ah yes, well this chapter came out longer than I was expecting. Mostly due to the fact that I came home from work and opened up a bottle of what my friends call bitch beer (which ironically has a high % alcohol rating than regular beer but I'd never tell them that lol) and sat down to write. So er, that is sorta where the last half of the chapter came from... My mind goes weird places when I drink... Also I've been called a lightweight myself. That just means my drinks go further and I will have more the next time I want a drink. :)

*Oh, and I have no clue if that game really exists... I just sorta made it up. I love all things chess, I used to be pretty good at it myself. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

17

Both panted heavily, sweat stuck to their skin and Zexion let gravity take over as his body fell back into the bed, Axel falling with him. Tiny puffs of hot breath rolled on his collarbone from the redhead's parted lips. Slowly, the shaky form slid off and into the space next to him. The young schemer blinked away the floating flecks of light that filled his vision.

"Wow..." Was all that came to mind, his voice weak and filled with gasps for air. "I'm glad you suggested we look for that book."

The thick volume lay open on top of a very agitated Retribution. Who had voiced his concerns of having something so heavy placed atop him ignored as the two lovers slammed into the mattress, fumbling with their cloths and covers to get comfortable and move into the position pictured on the open page.

Axel nodded his face against the pillow. The sound of his dry mouth smacking caught the schemer's attention. "Zeku..." The voice was harsh and staggered.

"Yeah?" His was not much better.

"Can you... get me something to drink?"

Zexion sighed. But on the same accord, he smiled. "Of course," His limbs felt rubbery and limp. The first few tries to get up were useless. Zexion laughed quietly. "As soon as I can get up." Axel grinned, his green eye that was not hidden in the soft fluffy pilled gleamed in the moonlight. There was a moment of playfulness as the pyro attempted to move his weak arm to paw at Zexion in an exaggerated manner. "Stop it, Axel!" He giggled as he pulled away and out of bed. "You're such a kid sometimes."

The redhead snuggled his face into the pillow cheerfully as Zexion slid his body to the edge of the bed and used the momentum to get his feet on the floor so that he could slowly stand himself up. The smile faded when Axel tried to open his mouth to speak and found himself dry from the lack of moisture left in his body. "So... thirsty..." The parched voice wheezed.

Zexion rolled his sapphire gemmed eyes and stumbled to find something to wear. The first things he found was his pants and Axel's bigger shirt that smelled of apples and cinnamon and had a faded heartless with the words 'You stole my heart' printed under the buggy-eyed creature. Pulling it over his head, he was met with a mischievous look from the redhead. He could see the words forming in his lover's head: 'how fitting'. Zexion sighed, "I'll be right back." And he darted out the door before the other could say a thing.

The door clicked quietly behind him and the blue-haired Nobody looked out into a darkened, quiet room. It was strange to see as he never really came out of his room at that particular time every day, er... night... morning... whatever it really could be described as. The clock chimed half past two, they should really get to bed. Tomorrow was not an off day for them. He expected that the kitchen would be just as eerie but made his way towards the hall. A tiny thumping sound echoed in the stillness and Zexion blinked as he almost ran directly into someone.

"Oh, s-sorry!" Zexion stammered as he struggled to make out who he had stumbled into.

There were only a few members who had long hair. "It's quite alright." The deeper voice told him it was Saix. The older and second in command Nobody gave him a second look. "Is everything okay, number six? It's a little late to be up." He could barely see but he noticed Saix glance down at the oversized shirt that was obviously not his.

"U-uh yeah," Zexion answered, swallowing and nodding at the same time. "I'm just thirsty that's all." It was not a complete lie. To tell the truth, it would be nice to replenish his own fluids as well. Saix nodded and stepped quickly passed the schemer. It took a few seconds to realize that the berserker was heading up the stairs into the Superior's room, holding a glass of water. Not to mention he was wearing a cloak that did not look like it fitted him properly. "Is the Superior alright?" He asked, slightly stunned that he was not blushing more than he thought he would. There had been a tiny flush along his cheekbones since the beginning.

Saix stopped midway up the stairs and looked at the glass then directly to Zexion. "He is just thirsty that's all." Was the reply. The door slid shut, making the schemer jump a little. _What just happened?_ He was not sure but that was defiantly the weirdest encounter he had ever experienced with the second in command.

* * *

Who knew giggling was in Zexion's personality. It was certainly going on at the exact moment though. His cheeks were pink and warm to the touch. The schemer all but sighed in the redhead's arms when he staggered into his lover. Axel rolled his eyes. "You're such a fuckin' lightweight..." He mumbled quietly into the blue hair that suddenly enveloped the side of his face. Zexion was nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. The scent of liquor filled his senses when the other exhaled against his collarbone. The pyro was not expecting the younger man to drink at all, let alone show a little display of affection before they managed to completely escape the area's where prying eyes could lie.

"I proved my point didn't I?" Those delicate, long fingers pulled on his shirt and dug to find the flesh beneath it.

Axel pulled his lover along the hallway; dazed sapphires glittered up at him from the slouching schemer. "If you were that good then I'd suspect that you wouldn't have drank any to begin with." But to be more specific, Zexion had already had a drink or two before the games really had started.

The blue eyes narrowed in an attempt to make him look dangerous. But it failed horribly; he just looked like he was trying to squint eyes that were really wide. "You have to be strategic to win. And I did win." The lithe arms wrapped around Axel's waist. "And I proved more than one point."

The pyro sighed. "Yeah, I still don't get how to play but you did beat Luxord I'll give ya that."

Zexion was giggling again. "You just have to be really good at chess."

Indeed that was what the schemer had said before they argument had started. Only a few of the members were not on duty that night, which was odd to begin with since it was a weekend, so Zexion, Demyx, and Axel had to put up with spending time with Luxord. The gambler's normal drinking buddies Xaldin and Xigbar were being punished for using up the hot water for the fifth time that week and were sent off on missions for the whole weekend. This left the multi-pierced Nobody with a very limited group to try and cheat on a game of chance. At first Axel thought it was odd for Luxord to ask them to join him and Vexen in the lab for a round of cards and liquor. But since Larxene was not going to be there and the weak but enthusiastic reply from Demyx caught his curiosity.

The night had started out as expected by the redheaded pyro. Poker just seemed to be one of those games that Luxord could not help but beg people to play. Axel could see why, his pocket was much lighter of monies when it was all said in done. Although, he would have to say that since he did not have to purchase any of the alcohol, that was fine by him. Demyx squeaked every few rounds whenever he lost yet again and Zexion opted to just watch. Which was ruled by Luxord that if the schemer was not going to play, he had to at least drink. Those bright sapphires narrowed and made a face but he drank the spiced rum anyways. Axel gave him a sympathetic look when everyone else was arguing over a play. He wanted to tell his lover he was sorry. But Zexion was not paying much attention and was instead leaping into the loud conversation. Apparently, Luxord was indeed a cheat.

Axel was not quiet sure what happened next as it was very quick. The young schemer was convinced that not only was it impossible to cheat at chess, but no one else could ever beat him. For some strange reason, Vexen actually had a board in the lab. And soon it was being thrown on the table, pieces being placed quickly in the correct spots. Then Zexion was sitting in his lap, as he was sitting directly across from the loud mouth gambler, and was laying out the rules. When a person lost a piece, they would drink, if they moved without taking a piece, they had to either answer a question or do something the other dared.

Long story short, things got pretty weird. Zexion ended up having to remove Axel's jacket and shirt and run around the room in a circle with them; thankfully he was able to put them back on after the odd dare. Even stranger was that no one seemed to notice that the schemer was sitting directly in the pyro's lap the whole time. His tongue got looser and ended up telling everyone that Retribution actually talks and is a huge gossip that never shut up unless he was asleep, put away, or had another book on top of him. Luxord still managed to capture half the board but not before loosing a good many himself but ended up having to sing the birthday song backwards and had to give a very red Demyx a lap dance.

The bottle was nearly empty by the time Zexion wormed Luxord's king into a checkmate. This ended in a very stern, but drunk, demand that the gambler admit that he was not only a cheat but confess the want of a certain person in the room. Everyone's face turned different shades of pink and red. Luxord opened his mouth in shock and for a brief second, Axel thought he was going to be sick. Then there was a loud squeak, wooden chess pieces flew up everywhere and the older Nobody was tackling the one and only brunet musician to the floor. That was when Zexion started giggling. Vexen was yelling about not doing anything nasty in his lab and how it could ruin his experiments. A very inebriated schemer muttered something about melting a certain blonde's icy lady parts before grabbing Axel by the hand and racing up the stares.

That was definitely a night that Axel was not going to be able to forget. He sighed deeply and slowly led his lover down the darkened halls. It had to be extremely late if the lights were no longer on. "I guess you did..." Zexion flipped his hair away from his face to look up with both of his sapphire eyes. The redhead found nothing more enticing that he wanted to look at ever again. His alcoholic blue deepened as his lover smiled at him, blinking very slowly. "A-and you do know I doubt that it will take long before everyone finds out about us..." Not that the pyro completely minded. He knew that just about all the other Nobodies would do a few look overs behind the schemer's back.

Sapphire's hid behind the pale skin when Zexion sighed. "We'll deal with that tomorrow." He slurred, pulling Axel into a kiss in the middle of the hallway.

The redhead blinked at the sudden display of complete affection in public. It was probably the liquor taking over, but it did feel right. Axel could not wait to get them back to bed. Hopefully, the lightweight did not come hand in hand with a notorious habit of passing out as well. The pyro nipped at his lover's bottom lip and pulled them further down the hall. Light passed in from the large common area that had huge glass windows to overlook Kingdom Hearts. Axel saw a figure pace back and forth in an agitated manner, light blue hair shown in the light and he saw the distinct facial scar when the Nobody turned around. Saix seemed too preoccupied by something to notice Axel dragging a very affectionate Zexion back to the rooms. He was too far away but could make out some of the strange rambling of his former best friend, something about 'fucking roses' and 'thorns in my ass'. _What in the hell is that all about?_ Axel blinked at the words but was distracted by the nibbling Zexion was doing to his neck. With a shrug, the pyro managed to lead them back to Zexion's room. Like his lover had just said: He will just figure it all out tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ah it's been a little bit since a new chapter. Things have been hectic in the RL. Mostly job related. I did finish the core of an original I've been working on for years. Now I'm set with the task of going through over 160,000 words of revisions for it. Much fun! Oh and I'm in the process of getting a new job all set up so updates might be a bit slower. I don't have extra chapter written for this like I normally do when I post episodic content. Hope you guys don't mind. There is still much to this story. :)

Oh, and who's totally excited about Square's announcement about a NA release of KH 5.1 ReMix?! Yeah, this gal! :) Finally able to get it preordered and can't wait for this fall for it. So anyways, on with this... Enjoy!

* * *

18

A habit of going to get a drink in the middle of the night had been formed. Sometimes Axel wondered if they should just take glasses to the room before they tumbled into bed, tangling themselves into the covers and succumbing to their urges for each other. Needless to say, since that night Axel had seen Saix pacing in the light of Kingdom Hearts he had seen him there nearly every night after when he would sneak into the kitchen for water. Sometimes Zexion would go so the pyro did not know if Saix was there every night, but he did not ask his lover. There just seemed to be something off about his old friend. But there had not been a good time to ask the berserker if everything was all right. Even with the growing dark circles under the yellow eyes. Axel just took his missions without a word.

Then there was the mission that would take a whole week. It did not bother the redhead much since Saix seemed to be aware of something and sent Zexion with him. Somehow things just seemed strange that he did. If the mission had been with anyone else or by himself, Axel would have just wrapped back to his lover's room at night anyways. The feeling that Saix did not want them there for an extended period of time nagged away at him and distracted a good portion of his attention.

"Axel..."

"Huh?" He spun around and saw the illusion around him drop, bringing the town back to it's original state. The cobble stone was still warn, broken in several places, just like he had last remembered it.

Zexion closed Retribution with a snap and dismissed it. "Are you feeling alright?" Dark blue searched him up and down with concern.

"Y-yeah," He replied. "Just thinking about something."

The schemer sighed deeply. Placing his hands on the stone wall, Zexion leaned over the edge and looked down at the half standing castle. "This place sure does stir up memories..." Axel absently nodded.

Hallow Bastion; it had once been their home. That was a very long time ago and looked quiet different. Even after Xemnas had taken over and converted much of the castle to his needs it felt strange. Then it had been named something else and felt just as unfitting. It would never be the radiant garden that it had once been called. Axel joined Zexion near the edge. Gazing down, it was like he was looking into yesterday. That was because it felt like that to him. He remembered the constantly annoyed Isa and the shy but brilliant Izeno. The usual white lab coat that the young blue haired teen wore looked sophisticated on Izeno even for his age. How he had smiled at the overzealous redhead named Lea after the lab had accidentally been set on fire. It had not exactly been his fault, but the sea salt ice cream seemed to make up for frightening young assistant. Of course Ansem had a fit and made Lea clean it all up. He remembered Izeno snuck back to help him restore the lab; Isa passed by and had shook his head in disgust. They wanted to find a way into the life in the castle, not get thrown out. Axel sighed at the memories that resurfaced. "Yeah, it sure does." They had been so young back then.

His hand felt warm. Looking down, Zexion had placed a gloved hand over his. "Axel?" Those brilliant sapphires were looking into him again.

If he had a heart, Axel would swear that it would have skipped a beat. Taking a quick deep breath, he answered. "Yeah?"

"Promise me something,"

"Sure," The schemer was looking back at the ominous castle. Tiny moving dots bounced around the structure. The Heartless were back again. "Anything." He assured his lover.

The hand squeezed his. "When we fade away, never forget me."

Axel froze in place. His chest felt empty and he was not sure if it was supposed to or not. Blinking a few times he watched a strange confused look grace Zexion's face. "Don't talk like that, Zeku." Reaching out, the redhead pulled the other flush against his body.

The schemer's chest heaved with a heavy sigh. "I just have a bad feeling about something." He wrinkled his nose as if there was a bad smell, then turned his face into the pyro's neck.

All Axel could do was cling to the forgiving form. He did not want to say that he felt the same way. Instead, just like he remembered doing as Lea, he attempted to defuse the air with humor. "You know, that's my line anyways."

Zexion chuckled, making his skin tingle at the light puffs of air. "I don't see how anyone could forget you, Axel. I know I never will."

"And neither will I." It was a promise he knew that would follow him beyond any life he could ever have. _I will follow you until the end. And then I will find you again, no matter what._ For the first time he could remember, Axel wished he had his heart. Just so that he could understand what the tightening in his chest was.

* * *

Axel could not sleep. It had been difficult for him the past few nights to let the tired feeling overcome him and close his eyes. He sighed quietly as he lay next to Zexion, who somehow was still blushing in his sleep. The redhead had to smile at that one. His lover had timidly asked for a request from him. And Axel could never deny anyone from Zexion. He did admit it was different, but he now knew how it felt for Zexion. It did not bother the pyro to have to teach the other, although it did leave them both a bit more worn out just from having to learn the different roles. But in the end, they were out of breath and a tangle of limbs that were too heavy to lift.

Leaning over, he kissed the flushed cheek of his lover and unwound his long arms from the pale form next to him. Carefully, Axel slid out of bed as to not wake his partner. He slipped into clothing and looked out the high window. Heartless swarmed far bellow the tower. Picking up Retribution, he snuck out onto the balcony to identify the monsters. At first, the lexicon was quiet. Pages flipped softly as Axel counted the Heartless bellow. There was an alarming amount gathering at Hallow Bastion. The redhead memorized the details and watched the creatures act strangely around the courtyard.

_"You're up late."_ Retribution spoke quietly to him. _"Can't sleep again?"_

"Hmm..." Was all that Axel could say. The black beings moved erratically in search of their source of food. It was strange how it seemed that Heartless and Nobodies had the same goal.

_"What is bothering you, Axel?"_

The question was followed by a long pause. Axel blinked as he ran his hand along the binding of the lexicon. "Zexion is right." He admitted. "Something just feels off."

_"How so?"_

"I'm not sure." The redhead shook his head. "But for some reason I think it has to do with Saix."

Retribution hummed in thought. _"You don't trust him anymore."_

"No," Axel answered truthfully. He was starting to get a bad feeling about it as well. One person could complete this mission without any issues. Not to mention it would not require a week of recon away from the Castle. It all did not sit well with him. To but everything bluntly, Axel was worried. "I..." He looked down at Retribution. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen to Zexion and Roxas." There were the only two who he really cared about now. Yeah, Demyx he could consider a friend as well and Xion... Axel had an odder feeling about the fourteenth member then anyone else.

_"You're afraid that something will happen and you won't be able to help them."_ Retribution seemed to agree.

Axel nodded. "I wish I could understand." Looking out, he saw the moon began to dip lower, signifying how much longer before dawn. He should really try and get a few hours of sleep. "I wish I could tell him..." Axel mumbled to himself so quietly that the lexicon could not even hear him. He also wished that when he could finally figure everything out, it would not be too late. Crawling back into the room, Axel replaced the lexicon and climbed back into bed with his lover. Closing his eyes, the redhead tried to sleep. Only two more days and they would be going back to the Castle.

When they did, Axel was met by a mischievous grinning Saix who ordered Zexion to file the report on his desk. But Axel, he was summoned to Xemnas' room. The two exchanged worried looks as the berserker trotted off down the hallway. Axel shrugged at his partner. He went up the stairs, leaving Zexion with in the common room to await his return. Granted, he did not know what to expect. But it was certainly not what he saw when the Superior's door opened and he stepped inside. Axel stood there blinking, wondering exactly what had happened during the week they were gone.

* * *

A/N: Ah I did say this was going to end up a bit darker then how the beginning started. Also, if Zexion being "on top" bothers you... please don't take it all personally and slam me. It's a mutual love between them and honestly, I did say in the beginning that this pairing was going to have a "dominate".

Anyways, Dreamweaving: I know how you are about my cliff hangers. Sorry about this one. :) Just be apprised it is a good one and it will explain a bit more, er "drama?", going on with another pairing that you have mentioned some things about. I'll try and set aside more time to write the next chapter soon. :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for anyone who has been waiting to see what Axel saw in Xemnas' room. Not yet! :D Because plot bunnies are evil and love keeping you on your toes. They do thicken nicely though. Soon it will be a stew. Anyways, hopefully I can get the next chapter written out soon. Till then, enjoy!

And as I have said before, if Axel and Zexion reversing roles annoys you, keep it to yourself please. Love is love no matter who is on top or who is doing what. Not exactly lemony here, just some zest at the end. Of course, by now I hope you'd just expect the referencing. lol. Now on with the story. And personally, I do think Saix is just a little jealous of well, everyone.

* * *

19

Paper had never felt heavy before today. But here he was, gripping the soft parchment filled with lettering that was ironically starting to look like scribble. Zexion frowned; normally his handwriting was a deep flourish and easy to look at. However, all the schemer could concentrate on was the stairs that led up to Xemnas' quarters. He was so intensely enthralled by the dimly lit steps he did not even hear Demyx's music or that the musician had stopped playing all together.

"Staring won't make the time go by any faster."

Zexion almost lost grip of his report at the sudden words. "Yeah," He eyed the burnet through a curtain of slate blue fringe. "I know." The frown deepened as his sapphire eyes glanced over the report. He was not sure if he could call the mission a success or not. It was not like there had been anything to really do except study the Heartless and people in town. Truth be told, they had spent a lot of time up in the tower in bed. And Zexion was not sure that would be appropriate to put in the report.

Demyx leaned over to look at the scribbled inked letters. It was obvious that the other Nobody could tell that Zexion was worried. "I'm sure everything is fine, Zexy." The burnet smiled cheerfully at him. He tried to crack a half smile. Being summoned to Xemnas himself was really only an honor for a select few and he never would have guessed Axel was one of those. Yet, judging by the look on his lover's face, Axel did not either.

Letting out a long sigh, the schemer set the report down in his lap. He had finished quicker than he thought. That meant it should be on Saix's desk instead of being threatened to become a crinkled ball. Sadly, that was Axel's department. Although it would not be complete without a few burnt edges. The door swung open and someone stepped out. Demyx stopped playing again and Zexion fought the urge to bolt out of his seat. Sapphires craved to see the brilliant fire red hair and emerald glittering eyes. Instead, they were met with a mess of pink. Zexion blinked once, then twice. "The fuck." He mumbled under his breath.

Marluxia sauntered down the steps, stopped to glance over at the two on the couch. Their eyes clashed. Demyx cringed at the glare between them. "Don't you have a report to file, Zexion?" The assassin looked down his nose at him.

_The nerve!_ Zexion worked his jaw. "Seeing as I don't report to you, _Number Eleven,_ it's none of your business what I need to do." He half expected some sort of retort. There was a brief moment of surprise on Marluxia's face but it slowly faded as was replaced by a tiny grin. The assassin neatly shrugged and stepped silently into the hall, presumably towards the garden he kept somewhere in the castle. "Who does he think he is talking to me like that?!" Zexion growled as soon as they were alone, gripping his report again.

Demyx looked at the paper in a forgiving fashion. "Well, things have kinda changed over the week you and Axel were gone." The burnet played with the strings on his sitar. "Word is, Marly has been spending less time alone these past few nights..."

It did not take a genius to figure out what Demyx was telling him. Zexion groaned. "You can't be serious? I though, you know..."

The other shook his head. "Not anymore." Demyx glanced around to make sure no one else was indeed around. "Missions have been increasing because of it." The last sentence was a whisper but Zexion heard it clearly.

Letting out a sigh, the schemer stood up. "Well, I still need to hand in my report." _Hopefully turning in paperwork hasn't been effected by their, uh, breakup? Oh to hell with everything._

Demyx nodded and tried to lighten the mood with a smile. "Good luck,"

"Thanks,"

He could have used that luck. Saix gave him a strange look at the slightly rumpled paper. But the berserker read through it quickly without questioning anything about the condition it was given to him in. "So the towns people are starting to forget their memories of Sora?" He asked as he set the crumpled report.

Zexion nodded. "It seems that Namine has been successful. The first stage of the Superior's plans are now in place."

"Good," Saix slid the report aside and pulled another in front of him a started filling something out. "You're being relocated tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" He stood there in shock. It was not like he had done anything wrong, had he? Zexion was fairly sure Axel's report to Xemnas would probably be identical to his own. And they had completed their mission to the letter.

At first Saix ignored him. "Castle Oblivion," He stated, not even looking up from his work. "Others will be going as well. You are to assist those who are stationed with you in the lower levels. We are expecting Sora will be arriving any day now. Namine needs to finish her work on tangling his memories. With your illusionary powers, you will be an asset to this mission." Then the berserker stopped speaking. It was like Zexion was not even there anymore.

The schemer clenched his fists. He was Number Six, higher than the others who were scorning him. But there was Axel. There was no way he was going to do something to ruin the chance to speak to his lover before leaving. So instead, Zexion quietly left without saying anything. He intended to talk to Axel that evening when the other's portal opened and the redhead stepped into his room. But the pyro had shook his head before Zexion could speak.

That night, when they made love, it was the most intense he had ever experience. More than the first night they had been together. Zexion watched as Axel leaned his head back, red locks flowing down the back his moonlight form. If he had known any better, he would have been able to name the feeling of passion that flowed between them. His thin fingers dug into the lightly tanned thighs while they both moaned for release. Zexion never knew he could move that fast or that Axel looked so angelic in the dim light, riding them into oblivion. And when his red head lover kissed him, he saw the white stars that never shined in the sky that held Kingdom Hearts. He saw something he never knew could exist for him. But before he could think of what it actually was, the elation of their blissful encounter swept him to sleep while long, strong arms enveloped him. Zexion smiled, it did not matter if he was leaving tomorrow. Tonight, he had Axel.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yes, plot bunnies are tasty. :) Also, this chapter got a bit longer than I thought so I decided to break it up and put what would have been the end of this chapter into the next. As promised, Axel musing. I'm sure after the last chapter, the suspense of finding out what happened in Xemnas' room was eating away at you guys. Yet again though, the stew is still cooking and isn't done just yet. Ah yes, you have been warned. :D Enjoy!

btw, Xemnas' room scene was actually fun to write oddly enough...

* * *

20

Insomnia was really starting to make Axel its bitch. But then again, he would not be able to curl around his sleeping lover and smile. And he did try to smile. He ran his fingers softly down the pale skin, memorizing every detail. The way Zexion's body fluttered with each sleepy breath made him hold on tighter. Breathing in, Axel buried his face into the moonlit indigo hair. A part of him felt sorry for not talking to his lover that night. But he was not sure what to say. That day had been one he wished he could forget. Between everything he was told and saw, the redhead just wanted to make himself feel something that he know should be good. He wanted something to be real and honest. Moving the stray strands of hair from Zexion's smiling face, Axel felt something pulling inside him. At that moment he realized he wished he still had his heart. So he could give it to Zexion instead. That was when Axel knew what he had to be done.

* * *

Axel stood there blinking. The room was neither too bright nor too dark. But the fact that Xemnas wasn't just sitting as his desk writing up reports froze the pyro in place. He expected that Xemnas spent his time doing such mundane tasks, but not with his cloak unzipped and with company.

"You wanted to see me, Superior?" He asked, trying not to look at the other man in the room.

The sound of a zipper filled the room loudly. Xemnas ignored it and looked up at Axel with his amber eyes. _Fuck those are creepy as hell._ Axel swallowed. "I did," Thankfully he looked back down at his work. "I suspect your mission was a success?" He nodded, not trusting his voice. "Good," Smiles were on both the men's faces.

"Mmmm..." Axel watched as pink hair fell over Xemnas' shoulder and Marluxia ran his gloved hands over the Superior's bare chest. _Holy shit, what just happened?!_ Axel averted his eyes but was met with something else he wished he hadn't seen. _Are those fucking flower petals under the bed?!_ There were indeed a few pink petals under the bed, which was thankfully made up, and also over by the vanity, stuck under the door leading to the private bathroom, and one that was slightly sticking out of a pile of papers on Xemnas' desk. Axel felt like his face was heating up in embarrassment. "Just like we planned." Marluxia was speaking again and Axel wished he could miss the slick undertone that was laced under that voice.

Xemnas did not even flinch. "Indeed," He ignored the wandering hands and _Oh my god Marluxia is kissing his neck! Fucking eeewww!_ Axel's face was getting hotter and all he wanted to do now was bolt down the stairs, sit under a shower and throw up. "It seems our little Namine's abilities are working perfectly. Axel,"

The redhead stiffened. "Y-yes!" He hoped his voice wasn't shaky and that nothing but words would come out of them.

"Tomorrow, half of the members will be relocating to Castle Oblivion." Maluxia stopped latching his mouth to the tanned skin and was now petting the long silver locks. By this time Axel was not sure if things could get any freakier. "Sora will be arriving there soon and we must make preparations so that Namine can work her powers. Marluxia," The pink haired Nobody hummed at his name. "I need you to leave tonight and take Namine with you. She will need to be secured so that Sora won't be able to find her." Marluxia frowned at the order. But nodded anyways and removed himself from the Superior's body much to Axel's relief.

"Yes, Superior." That voice was much too practice for Axel's liking. But when Marluxia stopped to look him up and down with a mischievous smile, Axel suddenly felt like he did not want to be alone with Xemnas. Even if it meant that he had to listen to that all too silky tone.

The door shut, making Axel jump in place. "Axel," He swallowed his dry mouth. Xemnas had not moved to zip up his cloak and the fact that the Superior was now moving certain activities to the daytime made Axel uncomfortable. "I'm sending you to Castle Oblivion tomorrow too. Sora must be captured and I need to make sure that those plans are followed through."

Axel blinked. Xemnas did not trust Marluxia. _Then why are they sleeping together? And what happened to Saix?_ "Um, why me?"

The amber eyes were on him again. "Because you are different then the others that are being sent. There are traitors among us and they will need to be eliminated."

"You want me to erase them?" Axel stood there in surprise. He did not think the Superior would give such an order.

Xemnas nodded. "Or make sure they don't come back." Axel was not sure if he had it in him to do such a thing to another member. Granted, some of them he wanted to punch the hell out of, but to erase them? "Oh, and Axel?" He looked back at Xemnas who was doing paperwork again. "Think of what might happen to Zexion if you don't. It would be a shame if I would have to break the pretty little thing if you can't rid us of our traitors. I might have to make you watch too." A sadistic grin curled Xemnas' lips upward and he started playing with the teeth of the zipper next to his chest. "And be sure no one else knows of this either."

The world went gray. His body felt numb as he was dismissed. Zexion was not in the common room when he left. A part of him was thankful he did not have to face his lover after such a conversation. He wandered the halls aimlessly for hours until finally finding his way back to the common area. But not before he felt his body turning into ice.

* * *

"Hey," Thin hands were weaving through his red hair, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" Axel blinked awkwardly at the sapphire eyes that were surprisingly close. He must have drifted off in thought while there were talking.

"I said that's wonderful that you are going too." Zexion smiled. It went straight through the pyro's chest. "We can find a room far from the others that way."

"Y-yeah," He tried to return the smile. Finding he could not, he pulled the schemer to his chest. Resting his chin on top of the mess of blue, Axel sighed. "I doubt it would really matter too much. The will eventually find us."

A light chuckled vibrated his chest. "I don't care." Zexion looked up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "As long as I have you, I don't care what the others think."

Axel smiled a painful grin. He could not bring himself to tell Zexion anything other than he was being sent to Castle Oblivion as well. "Well then, I guess we are sharing a room."

Zexion grinned, hooking his bangs behind his ear. The schemer only did that for Axel and only when he was excited about something. The other slid out of bed and started rummaging through drawers. "Great! I should take some books shouldn't I? I doubt we will have any time to come back here until the mission is over." Axel finally could chuckle honestly. "What?" Zexion looked over at him.

"You do know there is a library there too." Sapphire's rolled at him and Zexion proceeded to list out the things they needed to do before leaving. Axel slipped out of bed and went to hug his lover. He was sorely trying to forget everything from the day before. If only he had not ran into Saix as well. Axel sighed at the words he was barely hearing, as Zexion seemed to pack for the both of them. He wondered if something had happened to the schemer as well to bring on such a cheerful change. _Damn you Saix, just fucking damn you._


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Um so yeah. Just always blame Saix. He is the root of all my problems for this fic. :P If you haven't notice already. Conniving bastard. Xemnas isn't any better now is he? Anyways, this might explain a little why Axel is making everyone feel so sad. He just can't get a break can he? Poor Roxas too. :( Other than that, whatever happened between Lea and Isa in this fic is important and don't worry, will be explained. At some point. When the time is right. :D Like I said. Just blame Saix for holding back on the bunnies.

Oh, if you haven't figured it out, this sorta follows cannon. At least the big plot events with many twists and turns. I do have plans to go as far as 3D. Wish they would just announce 3 already though... *Sigh...

Enjoy!

* * *

21

Axel ran down the hall as quietly as possible. _If I'm quick enough, I can even catch Roxas at the clock tower before Xion gets there._ Honestly, he hated having to tell his best friend that he would be going away for a while; but he hated leaving without saying anything even more. And if he timed everything just right, Zexion would not even notice he had left Castle Oblivion. The redhead sighed as he leaned against the corner that was the last turn to lead him to Saix's office. After all, his lover was having a wonderful time setting up their room.

The doorknob would have felt cold if he was not such a pyro and if he did not wear gloves. There was no backing out of what he was about to do. _For us, Zeku._ Axel slid inside quickly. "Ah, Axel." Saix smiled as he looked up from his desk. The berserker did not even seem surprised. _Of course he wouldn't..._ "You have come to a decision then?"

Axel nodded, biting his lip in frustration. "I did," He answered. Saix raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "I'll do it."

"Good, just remember there is no going back on your word."

The pyro glared at his former best friend. "_You_ should memorize that little detail."

"Hnn," Saix laughed at the agitated tone. "Of course you aren't one to forget our agreement."

The redhead sighed. _How could I ever forget?_ Axel did not like trusting Saix anymore, but he just did not have a choice. _That's right Isa, I've never had a choice in anything._

* * *

Heat would not wave off him like he wanted it to. The halls were as cold as his chest. _Fuck you, Xemnas!_ Axel growled, shutting his eyes tightly and balling his fists. Right now he wanted to punch something really hard. If only Larxene would wonder into his path he could let his anger go without remorse. But he sighed and continued aimlessly down the winding hallways. _On second thought, never mind you ass. You'd like that... sick fuck._ After what he just got done seeing, he wanted to cut his eyes out. Marluxia was just plain freaky to begin with. To watch the weird pink assassin _touch_ anyone made him feel sick.

Aside from all of that, if he did manage to work up the courage to gouge his eyes out, he would never be able to see Zexion again, quite literally in fact. _Zeku... damn it, what did I get us into?_ Axel felt cold again. He rubbed his arms slowly as he looked down the different halls before choosing another. _I'm so sorry..._ His wondering the castle was aimless and very pointless. Eventually he would have to go back to his room. And he was not one who was going to neglect his lover either. He just would have to not say anything until his tongue could be reigned in on certain things. No use on making thing worse.

The air shifted and the sounds of a portal opening made the hair on his neck stand up. "There you are, Axel." The pyro froze. Saix was probably the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Not in the mood today_, Number Seven_." Right now, he did not feel like using his former friend's name. He continued down the hall, away from the scar-faced Nobody.

Saix coughed. "I need you to do something while you are on this next mission." The redhead froze again. It never occurred to him that even if Saix was not sharing bed space with the Superior anymore it did not mean the dubbed 'second in command' would not know about every mission.

"Find someone else." Axel mumbled.

"I think you will do it after what I have to tell you." A grin could be heard in Saix's voice. There was honestly nothing he could say that- "I know how you can save Zex-"

Axel had never moved faster in his life. His gloved hand was at the berserker's throat. Looking around, he found a door that led into one of the many empty, unused rooms of the castle. Flinging it open, the redhead dragged them both inside and slammed Saix against the wall. The other coughed at the random impact. "Don't speak to me about, Zexion." Saix actually smiled. It was like he expected Axel's reaction. "In fact, don't speak to me at all anymore. Your chances for favors are over and you know it. Find someone else to play your sick little games because Xemnas won't fuck you anymore. Leave us out of it." Emeralds lit up with angry fire.

Axel turned to leave when Saix found his voice again. "He promised you that he wouldn't touch Zexion if you followed his orders didn't he?" The acidic glare was back. "What makes you think he won't keep find other things to keep you tied down? Maybe you think that you can take Zexion's place and keep him safe. But for how long before he'll crave someone else? Someone else you care about? What about Roxas?" The words hit home. _Xemnas wouldn't _dare_ touch Roxas._

"What would you know about that shit? You've never cared about anyone before. Not even when we had hearts." Axel countered. Saix mumbled something. "What?" The other shook his head. "Whatever," He turned back around and walked towards the door.

"Just think about it." The berserker called to stop him. "If you make sure that Sora defeats Marluxia in Castle Oblivion, I will tell you how to save him." Axel paused with his hand on the doorknob for a brief moment before swinging it open. "I will tell you how to keep Zexion away from him permanently. Just let me know." Saix smiled as Axel huffed before slamming the door shut behind him.

The wondering continued until the pyro's brain felt like it was going to melt. He was not sure what he was going to do. _I hate them both!_ There was absolutely no way he could trust the Superior's word, Saix was right about that. But his former friend had betrayed him once before so he was just as unreliable. Although, if it had not been for that betrayal Axel would not be here today. _And I wouldn't have Zexion..._ The choice was maddening.

Finally, he found his room again. The normal warmth he felt there turned cold to as he lay on his bed staring at the glassed materia. It burned but no heat came from it. Axel was still not sure what he was going to do. Once he knew everyone was asleep, he slipped into Zexion's room. He had to make sure what was coursing through his veins was what he thought it was. With the first kiss, he knew and it did not surprise him at all. Even without a heart inside him he could finally name what he was 'feeling'. Axel was in love with Zexion. There was no turning back.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Axel nodded at confused Nobody. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." Roxas huffed at his words as they stared at the sunset. The colors did not seem as bright as they normally did.

"And Zex is going with ya." That one was a statement.

"Yeah," He answered. "Well, at least you can still talk to Dem. And Xion, take care of her."

Blush filled the young blonde's face. It seemed like the Nobodies had finally worked up some courage between them. _That's good to see. Roxas can't relay on me forever._ Axel smiled at his best friend. "Y-yeah, I will." He had a feeling that he was going to miss movie nights.

Slowly, the redhead got up from the edge of the tower. Roxas looked up with sad eyes. "Let them know I said, bye. Kay?"

The keyblader nodded. "And the same to Zex."

"See ya latter, buddy." Axel waved before opening a portal back to Castle Oblivion. He hated that he had to even leave. But there were things he wanted to protect and he could not do that by waiting around. _You better keep your end of the deal, Saix. Or I'll erase you myself._ He was going to beat Xemnas at his own game.

* * *

Dreamweaving: I hope you get your FFN account working again! I miss your reviews on how I'm doing. :)

WindWisp: You provide endless entertaining reviews. Keep them up. :) May the bunnies be with you, for they are tasty! One of these days I may have to write a "how to make plot bunny stew" because of you. I know a few people who could learn from it. lol.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I had an itch to write something about their past. The majority of it can be seen as a "when Zexion and Axel first met" kind of thing. Anyways, not to give anything away... I have this weird obsession with the way books smell myself. It's the mixture of the parchment and ink I think. I find it soothing and gives me great memories. There is this perfume that is supposed to smell like a book that I'd love to try. It has good reviews so we will see. And I also have a thing for cinnamon but my husband doesn't like cinnamon scented candles. :( I digress... Do enjoy this latest chapter!

Ah, before everyone gets all confused at the beginning of this. It starts out with Ienzo perspective during the BBS timeline.

* * *

22

Books had such a unique scent. It is like a sweet, musty wood. Pages renewed the soft aroma when they were turned just the right way. Inhaling it was like a lifeline, that if severed would truly be dire for all man kind. Ink so black that it still could stain pale fingertips even if it was twenty times older than the reader.

"Shut it, someone will hear us." Someone was hushing softly.

Another voice sighed in disappointment. "There's no one here."

"You don't know that."

"So what? What are they going to-"

"Watch it!"

Something crashed against the floor. Soft blue eyes that had been shut flung open at the sound of a loud curse. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Thumping sounds echoed and the first voice was grumbling quickly.

"I told you..."

A new odor flowed into his world. He wondered what it was. Soft and peppery? No that was not right. It was savory and thick. "Quit yappin' and help me find- Oh... hello?" The smell walked straight into him.

Red and blue clashed up above. Two colors that did not belong together towered like the sun and moon fighting for dominance over the sky. He smiled for he had seen the sun today. It had not as red or vibrant as he remembered though. "See," The blue was speaking. "I knew someone would hear us."

Red rolled gems that gleamed blue and green at the same time. He wished he knew what the ocean looked like. "It's the kid from earlier you idiot." He enjoyed smiles, not many people around him would express them though. "It's Ienzo, right?" Breathe in; breathe out. Tangy ink swirled together with a heavy spicy; it felt soft on the roof of his mouth. Ienzo smiled and nodded. Nobody takes time to remember _his _name. But he cast his eyes down, letting the tiny veil of indigo hide his happiness. The others never cared. "I'm Lea. Remember that." The red grins.

"Don't tell him who we are!" Frowns are blue because it is a sad color. "He could tell someone who we are."

"I doubt that." Lea leans forward, almost close enough to touch. The spice is from him. Fiery and full of life, it fills his lungs just like the light must of parchment does when he steeps over Ansem's large tomes. "I don't think Ienzo talks, do you?" Ienzo shakes his head. Steps back once, then again, because no one likes that he never speaks. "That's alright," The world stops for once. "Um, do you by chance have any water spells laying around?"

"Honestly, Lea. I don't think he knows-" Ienzo bounces over to a bookshelf. The lab coat has always been too big for him, but he wears it anyways. Even with the sleeves rolled up it is too long. It still covers his hand as he points up to a box while clutching the thick book in his other arm.

Lea comes over to pick it up. "Well, what do you know?" Sarcasm is in the bright red tone. Ienzo smiled. For once it is not directed at him. The tiny blue ball slides between thin fingers and Lea catches it from the light toss. Blue rolls his eyes and walks back into the room billowing smoke. "Thanks, Ienzo." He hugs the large tome as if it was his only friend. The sun wavers over the passage before turning back; one more bounce before it floats below the horizon. "Don't forget me."

The wink is surprising. Red is gone along with the savory spice and his world darkens again. He does not want to forget. Breathe in; breathe out. There are sweet and salty treats but then nothing else after that. Ienzo tries not to forget, but not everyone is Ienzo.

* * *

Mixes of cinnamon and ink are unique, quite unforgettable if you think about it. But Zexion frowns because he does not understand why it smells so good. Red is associated with wild and random behavior. It fills his vision just like the cinnamon fills his lungs. "Hey there, again!"

"Uh, hello?" He knew there were new members that had been recruited. Zexion lowers his book as if annoyed.

The red grins mischievously. "You do speak!"

The schemer blinks at the strange acknowledgement. "Of course I do..." He watched as the grin turns to a frown. The new Nobody mumbles something to himself.

"I'm, Axel; Number Eight. Memorize it." Axel folds his arms and stares at him from his standing position. "As in: do, not, for-get, it."

Zexion bends his head forward, hiding his face behind the curtain of indigo haven. Lifting up his book again, he frowns. "I doubt anyone could forget someone like you." It does not come out mockingly, but the intent was understood.

"Whatever," Axel huffs as he waves a hand haphazardly in Zexion's direction. "Xigbar already told me your name. See ya around, Zexion."

Slowly, he lowers his book to glance over the top. Axel's red spikes bounce as he walks away, taking the cinnamon with him. Glancing back down at words he can no longer see, Zexion wonders why he smells so good. And why Axel's red reminds him of the sun. He could not remember the last time he saw the sun glowing in hues of red.

* * *

Of course he cannot remember. Black, red, and indigo grace parchment in tiny designs. Axel sighs and Zexion leans his head into his lover's chest contently as he reads a book and feels soft hands run through his hair. The redhead comments on how well the other put their room together. At least they had a place away from the others. Namine clutches the metal spiral, frowning at the bound stack of paper. Not everyone can remember his or her whole past. And even when she tries so hard, the crayon still smudges. She is sad that Zexion will never remember that Axel is his red sun. Then she smiles. No one said anything about Ienzo forgetting.

* * *

Axel sighed. Everything in Castle Oblivion was white. The halls were white, the rooms were white, the furniture was white; hell, even Namine's dress was- He stopped himself. _Ok, that's not fair. She didn't even really have a choice in that._ The sound of the clock ticking quietly was met will light patter of charcoal being set down. The tiny sigh filled the room. "Axel?"

"Hnn?" He opened his eyes and looked over from his seat. Namine looked down at the mess of colors in her drawing book. Slowly, the redhead lowered his chair back down to all four posts. "What's up? Need a glass of water or something?"

Namine shook her head. "No," A small silence followed. "Do you really believe what Xemnas tells you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole 'heart' thing."

Axel blinked. He never thought that the little witch would ever care. "Well of course. It's obvious we don't have hearts. There's plenty of proof out there. Look at Roxas! Sora is still walking about and there is your-" Something made him stop. He had almost taken it a little too far. Namine sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled at him. It was a rather strange expression. "I know she is still out there. But what about you and some of the others? Do you still have your 'other' wandering around?"

"Well no, I-" The pyro knew that his 'Heartless' no longer existed. Namine tilted her head in confusion. She stared as if trying to understand why he had stopped. "Does it really matter?" Axel looked about the room covered in drawings. A wastebasket was full of oddly color messy rejects. He wondered what they had been before.

The blonde witch followed his gaze. With a thoughtful look, she tore the paper out of her binder and tossed it away. "Hmm," She picked up the black again, poising it over the book. "Who knows..." Namine shrugged her answer.

For some reason, Axel was not convinced about her tone. But he did not push. He only decided to look uninterested in their conversation. _Marluxia probably has dusks all around here spying._ The creepy shell of a Nobody blended in well with the white. Even his own slinky group freaked him out. After a bit, one popped up and whispered something at him. Axel was glad to be done with his babysitting duties. He rearranged his cloak as he stood up. Namine was not a bad person, but now there were a million different things going through his head. Glancing over, he tried to see what she was drawing. The young blonde hummed as she drew. Only the black cloaks were on paper, no other color yet so Axel did not know whom she was drawing. He sighed. It did not really matter anyways.

She waited for him to leave before smiling. Color flew in different directions. Even though Namine knew who he would talk to first, it was not the person he would talk to last. Tearing off the page, she stuck it in her dress for safekeeping. Honestly, she wanted to draw something else but it would happen even without her helping along the way. And no one else needed to see what she saw, at least just yet. This was going to just be the next best thing she could do. "Don't worry, Axel. He will remember someday."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So, the past few days the U.S. Supreme court has taken the gay marriage right case. I think this is a wonderful thing that is finally happening in the country. Obviously I (and probably you, not amusing though) support their rights as I am writing a yaio fic (as you are reading one. :P). I am a firm believer that love is love, no matter who its between. And they should be allowed the same things everyone does as long as they are consenting adults. After all, it's just a piece of paper. Hell, at one point in time it was thought of as right to have multiple wives, that women were property and that you shouldn't be with someone who isn't the same race as you. I do hope they make the right decision.

Anyways, on with this. I decided on a double post here because of all that's been going on! :) Much lead up, not really any sad stuff but a little bit of zetiness at the end. mahaha. Oh and I do plan on revisiting Ienzo's past at least once more, maybe twice depending on how long the chapters end up being. I love Ienzo just as much as Zexion. So cute, and I just want to hug him!

Enjoy!

* * *

23

Castle Oblivion was not as bad as Zexion had thought it was going to be. Even though Axel was assigned to the top levels, they got to spend a good amount of time together. It felt good to do more than just be physical with his lover. They had a surprising number of interesting conversations. Axel was no scientist like he was, but the redhead knew how to play the oblivious card well. Zexion also enjoyed the softer side of the normally hyper pyro. Maybe it was because no one else got to see it. He sighed, clutching his book as he thought about the hours that they would lie together. Thin fingers would run through his long bangs and down his arms and sides. The shivering sensations that they gave the schemer was just as exhilarating as the light touches to his collarbone and thighs when-

Zexion shifted on the couch. His eyes darted around the room. Both Lexaeus and Vexen were chatting nearby. He blushed to himself. His thoughts seemed to always find their way towards his redheaded lover and the time they spent together in bed. It was a bit embarrassing when his body tended to react to those thoughts accordingly no matter where he was. Biting his lip, Zexion concentrated hard on the letters before him.

Someone cleared his throat. A brief glanced upward told him who it was. He chose to ignore the intrusion. The Nobody shifted his weight between his feet. "Are you going to read all day?"

Zexion sighed. "What I do on my pass time is no concern of yours, Vexen."

The blonde scientist gasped which was followed by a growl. "You-"

"Let it go, Vexen." Lexaeus grumbled.

Peaking through his hair, Zexion saw the quiet Nobody sitting in a nearby chair with his arms crossed. "Besides," The schemer sighed. "I've already done my chores for the day." The other two glance at the spin wheal on the wall. Vexen frowned. They all knew that the scientist had not done the dishes for the day yet. "So, it shouldn't matter what else I do. It's not like there is anything else to do." Sora had yet to arrive at the Castle and honestly, Zexion wondered if it was a ruse for something else.

Vexen huffed. "You used to love conducting experiments in the lab. I guess those aren't as 'exciting' as experimenting with your boyfriend." The blonde mumbled as he flopped down into another chair.

"Vexen..." Lexaeus' warning came too late.

Zexion slammed his book closed, not even caring if he lost his place. "At least I'm not _'experimenting'_ with that bitch-ass whore. How you can even stand that high pitch shrill of a voice is sickening. I bet she doesn't even shut up when you're fucking her." Vexen opened his mouth but Zexion shot him a glare. "I don't want to know."

The other shrugged. "Eh, I'm bored with her anyways. Too bad Namine and Xion are so young. Sad that there aren't really any other women in the Organization."

He groaned in disgust. Standing up, the schemer shook his head. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Hmmph," Vexen countered. "At least I'm not gay."

It took all of his will power not summon Retribution and lock away the Nobody's mind. "I'd seriously reconsider that statement if I were you, _Vexen_." With that, he stomped off.

Lexaeus shook his head. "What?" Vexen sat there perplexed.

"You should really pay more attention to the Organization."

"What, why?"

Again the quiet Nobody shook his head. It did not take long for the scientist to realize that half the Organization really was messing around with each other. Many of which were not one-time, 'let's experiment' things. Vexen just locked himself up in his lab so often that the everyday activities eluded his perception and that those few random drunk excursions continued on afterward under the safety of the night. The blonde's face paled at the revelation as he watched Zexion storm out of the room. Perhaps it was time for him to reconsider his assumptions of his fellow Nobodies.

* * *

"Stupid fucking, Vexen..." Zexion mumbled to himself. He should not really be so worked up by such a small statement. In fact, it was honestly true. There was no denying that he was attracted to Axel. Axel, who was a guy, which in turn meant- Zexion sighed. That was the thing. He was not attracted to guys, or girls for that matter. Zexion was only attracted to Axel and no one else. _Is that normal?_ Maybe it was due to the fact that he lacked a real heart. At this point, he was already passed the 'I can't feel anything' stage because it was quite obvious that he 'felt' something with his lover. He could have just denied it all and just kept up a physical relationship with Axel, but the way his body reacted during every touch and every word brought on shivers that etched their way into his memory. Hell, even thinking about any of those things made him quiver. Stopping in the middle of the hall, he took a deep breath. Perhaps it was a good idea to just go back to the room and wait until Axel was finished with his daily duties.

A portal opened behind him and he half expected it to be Lexaeus or Vexen coming to apologize. "Hey," The voice drawled. Hands slid down to his waistline and rested on his hips.

Zexion sighed, leaning into the caress and breathing in the sweet aroma. "Hi, Axel." He felt himself rock along with his lover's gentle sway.

The soft heat pressed against the side of his neck. "What's got you all tensed up?"

He blinked. Axel always seemed to be able to figure him out. Without him even saying a word or moving. "N-nothing really..." His concentration was slowly being shattered by the redhead moving his mouth along his neck.

"Uh huh,"

"Seriously... it's nothing important..."

The pyro's hands ghosted along with a breath over his ear. Axel was teasing the answer out of Zexion and he knew it. "You know you want to tell me." Zexion was spun around and met with half lidded eyes. Their lips hovered over each other and he tried not to look at either. Which was difficult while being so close. The schemer swallowed and closed his eyes, only to be met with a kiss. It was neither soft nor deep, just enough to warrant the promise of more. He groaned and pushed into the kiss. Licking the full lips to ask for entrance. There was nothing more satisfying than the taste of his lover.

Axel had other ideas as he pulled away. He opened his eyes to see the mess of red float out of his vision. Nimble fingers followed, teasing his cloak and worked their way under the cloth to his waistband. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Zexion backed into the wall, dropping the book he had been holding to attempt to peal his lover off of him. "What if someone sees us?!"

The answer came in a form of a chuckle. "Relax, no one comes down these halls." While Axel was right about that, there was just a certain amount of anxiety about the fact that they were not in the safety of their room. Teasing emeralds peaked up at him just as he felt the rush of the colder air on his skin. It was quickly replaced with skilled warmth. Zexion gasped and threaded his fingers through the mess of red, pulling it closer to his body. "Ah, now someone is excited to see me?"

"Shut up and put your mouth to good use." Zexion grumbled, not caring any longer. He felt the other grin against him. Axel knew how to make everything just go away in just a few seconds. The schemer sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall for support. He knew that there was no getting out of telling his lover what he wanted to know after this. That was just how things seemed to happen with them.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yay for double postings! :D Hopefully Vexen will redeem himself. He's not one of my favorites to write but he necessary. Also, even though I am slightly following game cannon, I am making some referencing to stuff in the manga as well. For those who have read them, you will probably notice. Enjoy two postings at once!

* * *

24

It did not surprise Axel that it really was darker down in the basement levels of Castle Oblivion. Marluxia and Larxene both teased that they were the 'emo team', down in the dark, gloomy rooms that the rejects went to go hide. Axel had rolled his eyes and kept out of it. He hated getting stuck in the middle of drama. Even though he had the urge to snap at them that Zexion was not some emo kid. Besides, it had become obvious that Marluxia was only picked by Xemnas because the Superior was fishing for information. And Larxene, well she was a case all to her self; gritty voice and annoying laugh that sounded like a drowning cat was just the beginning of her problems. Zexion had told him about his encounter with Vexen. So Axel knew that the two were no longer exclusive. That was later enforced the next day when he had walked in on Marluxia and Larxene in a compromising position in the common area. He was not sure how he kept the ability to eat with the two of them around at all.

In short, Axel really did not care about what was going on with anyone else except Zexion. Weeks were starting to turn into months in Castle Oblivion and he started to wonder if Sora was even going to show up. His lover had voiced the same concern. But his was for a different reason. Saix had to uphold his end of the deal. If there was a way out then he was going to take it. However, without Sora, there was nothing to exchange for that information. And after that strange talk with Namine, it had got him thinking. There might be another way.

Axel slid along the shadows, hoping that the person he came to see was alone. A stack of folders was tightly hugged against his chest. The sound of bubbles was quiet and the room poorly lit. How anyone worked in those conditions was beyond him. A quick look around told the redhead that everything was clear. He quickly scooted up to the person and spoke. "Vexen,"

The scientist shrieked; it was slightly shrill like, but other like Larxene's voice. A beaker smashed to the floor, spilling the liquid on the floor. "Fuck! Don't scare me like that!" The two met each other's gaze. Vexen blinked and backed up slightly as if afraid for why Axel would come see him. "Wh-what is it, Axel? You never come down here."

"I need your help with something."

Vexen cleared his throat. "With what?"

"I want you to continue your research on Hearts."

A small silence between them followed. The only sound was the bubbling of experiments. "Um, okay... Even if I wanted to, I don't have the old research to-" Axel dropped the folders on the table with a thump. Vexen leaned forward and opened one of them. Quickly, he snapped his gaze back to Axel. "Where did you...?"

There was one good thing about having to sneak back to the Castle to report to Saix weekly. But he was not about to tell anyone. "Does it really matter?"

"Well..." The blonde eyed him and the research for a moment. "I guess not..." Axel sighed. Vexen started leafing through the stacks. "What were you wanting to know? I hope you're not going all Xemnas on us." The last statement was an attempt at a joke.

Axel cleared his throat. "Um, well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How is it that we still feel things even without having hearts? It doesn't make sense."

"You think that he isn't really looking for our hearts."

He nearly choked. "I never said-" Vexen glanced up from the pages in his hands. After a moment, Axel continued. "You don't either."

Vexen sighed in return. "Maybe I don't personally get it, but some of the others sure act like they have been able to actually feel things. Zexion sure has changed over the past few months." The redhead turned pink in the face. Glancing away, he tried to hide the fact that he was being called on 'feeling' something towards Zexion. It was different when it came from his best friend or a girl. This was another grown man. And men did not go around discussing their 'feelings'. "I'll help you." The other finally said.

"Thanks,"

Axel turned to leave, but Vexan cleared his throat. "What do you want me to say to Zexion?" He froze. Of course he did not want his lover finding out what he was up to. "You didn't think he wasn't going to notice what I'm working on did you?"

"Uh, I don't know. Make something up." Axel shrugged. "Tell him Xemnas wanted you to finish the research."

"Alright," Vexen placed the work down and turned towards him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure?"

"What do you think of Lexaeus?"

Axel blinked. It was a bit of an off the wall question. "Well, you would know him better than me. After all, you knew each other while you were still human." Then it clicked. And he smirked before letting out a chuckle. "You know you're straight as a board, Vexen."

The scientist blushed. "Well, it just seems like everyone else is experimenting. So ya know."

Axel waved his hand in the air, placing the other in his hip. "It shouldn't matter who you're with as long as it feels right."

"You sound like a fortune cookie." They both laughed at that.

* * *

Namine smiled at the drawing before her. All of the tiny-cloaked figures were a delight to see. Everything was falling into place so far. If all she could do were give everyone else a bit of hope, then her short life would mean something. She might not be able to see every turn but at least she could do her part and help push things along. The door clicked and Namine quickly flipped the page to another half filled drawing, one filled with stairs.

Indigo poked through the open door. "Oh, Namine." Zexion spoke politely and she could not help but smile. "Axel isn't here?"

She shook her head. "His watch isn't for another hour."

The schemer stepped inside. "And _they_ left you alone?" It was not meant to be rude. Namine knew she was special and it was Xemnas orders to make sure she was treated well. For the time being that is.

"It's ok." She reassured him. "They tend to get wrapped up in each other. I rather they did that type of stuff away from here anyways." Zexion winced; no one really cared to know what Marluxia and Larxene were doing even though everyone knew. "Besides, it gives me some good quiet time."

"Yeah, I enjoy having time to myself too." He picked up a few drawings and studied them. Not many of them were of Sora yet. Even if those memories were the only ones that she could manipulate, she still saw other things. Those having to do with happiness were her favorite. Zexion blinked at one that was obvious of him and Axel.

"I'm sorry, were you looking for Axel?" She broke his attention.

"Uh, yeah. Axel doesn't care much for the Dusk so I just look for him myself."

"You can leave a message with me if you'd like!"

Zexion smiled at her cheerfulness. Setting down the drawing he shook his head. "It's quite alright. I just wanted to make sure he didn't have anything else to do this evening."

"I don't mind. I'll tell him you came by." The schemer nodded in response. Namine sighed. Sometimes she wished he could not see the things that would pass. Then her smile faded and her mind went black. She gasped as her hand twitched.

"Namine?" Zexion came back into view, his face full of concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded through a frown. "Y-yeah..." She looked down at the paper before her. "Sora is getting closer."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yay, new month. :) Let's start this out right! Alright, beginning starts out with Ienzo again. :) I love writing young Ienzo, he's just so cute! If you haven't figured out, young Ienzo thinks very differently then Older Zexion does. Here is just a little quick guide to those who might be confused:

Ienzo thinks in colors, smells, the like. Red resembles the sun or Lea (Axel's original). Blue resembles the moon or Isa (Saix original). In this chapter, he speaks of Yellow, which reminds him of Even (Vexen) and the more elusive black. Which might be difficult for some to guess who that is so I'll just tell you, Xehanort. (Oh god, I think I spelled that wrong. . Oh well) Oh and when I say Ansem, I mean Ansem the Wise (or DiZ)! Not the heartless. Just to clear up any confusion.

As far as spoilers are concerned. There might be some foreshadowing to things that are talked about in Dream Drop Distance from here on out. But I won't reach the actually story plot for it until obviously after I go through KH2's story plot. So if you haven't played it yet. I suggest to do so or watch the cutscenes on youtube. It is a continuation after KH2. Right now, they are in the events going on during Days and CoM.

Anyways, all I've got to say is poor Namine. She's such a cute character.

Enjoy!

* * *

25

Sniff, sniff, sniff. Ienzo frowns. He cannot find that smell again. It taunts him; the red is gone. The lab looks newer than it did before the accident and Ienzo finds it annoying. Aimlessly he wonders the halls until Ansem finds him. Each day he does this. And every time, his caregiver brings him ice cream then leads him back to the lab. The others talk among themselves, oblivious that he is there. No one takes notice of him; they are too busy with their own things. Only Evan speaks to him. When he does, the yellow becomes frustrated at his silence and turns around, grumbling to his self.

_'Why doesn't he talk?'_ Everyone wonders, at times so does Ienzo. _'Maybe he's a mute?' 'Maybe his parents death was too much?' 'Maybe he doesn't know how?'_ Well, maybe he just did not feel like he had anything important to say. No one wished to speak to him, so why should he talk to them? No one even bothers to remember his name. Red is now his warmth. But now it is as elusive as the sun he is not allowed to see. He wants the sun, the warm feeling on his face; he misses it. Ienzo wonders by himself when he can, hoping to find the lovely red again. Gets up early enough to where no one will come looking for him and he can be alone. Sometimes it works, other days Ansem finds him quickly.

One morning, no one tries to stop him from wondering around. It is surprising. Not even guards are at the front door. Ienzo stopped to stare. Maybe he can go out and find the brilliant warmth he wants to touch. Then he smells it again. Without any further thoughi, he rushes towards it; running as fast as his short legs will take him. But when he finds it, he frowns. Ansem stands near the counter with a bottle in his hand. Finally he notices the sad silence. "What's wrong, Ienzo?"

At first, he wants to run away. Run back to his room and sit there alone for the rest of the day. Then he thinks better of it and steps forward. Reaching out he grabs the bottle from Ansem. He inhales the sent, allowing it to fill his lungs. "Heart." Ienzo states, holding it up firmly with a straight face. Some of the powder pours out and stains the white cuffs of his lab coat.

Ansem blinks. This is the first word he has ever spoken in front of him. Slowly, his caregiver places a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, um... that's cinnamon, Ienzo." He frowns again, bringing the bottle back down to smell again. Red is Lea. Lea is cinnamon. Cinnamon makes him feel. Feelings come from the heart. Instead, Ienzo smiles at the realization. The sun is red. He wants to see the sun. "Here," Ansem leads him to the table to sit. Bringing a plate, his caregiver puts it before him and takes the cinnamon to sprinkle the slice of bread. "Try it."

Ienzo gives the old man a strange look. He takes a piece and bites into it as he watches the other do the same. The taste floats over his tongue. He has never tasted cinnamon before. Smiling, he chews. "Love," Ienzo closes his eyes and memorizes the taste; he never wants to forget it.

Ansem laughs gently. The first time Ienzo ever speaks, he talks about 'hearts' and 'love'. He is indeed a unique child. "It's toast, my child." Ienzo rolls his eyes. He knows what it is. Ansem prepares it quite often for him. Also, even though he does not speak, he knows how to listen. And he has heard many things in the lab. It had not made much sense until recently. Now he wants to understand, just like the others. But he also wants to see the sun.

So instead of arguing, Ienzo stays quiet. He locks away that feeling deep inside for safe keeping. Knowing that one-day, hopefully, he will find it again. Books fill the void that no one else has been able to touch. For now, he will watch. Sometimes he scribbles down ideas and hands them to Ansem. Evan looks surprised that he is indeed smart. _'Don't mistaken meekness for weakness.'_ Ansem tells the scientist who is now to be his mentor. But still, the tangy ink is the closest he has to a friend. Everyone is so cold. Warmth is gone from the hearts of men. That was the day he saw black.

* * *

Darkness was never friendly. So there was always a glow in the room. It was something that Zexion had insisted on when they had hunted through Castle Oblivion. Zexion was glad for this. He was not cold, far from it actually. Axel's heat floated over his form protectively under the sheets. But he was awake now, his sapphires scanning the gently lit room. Granted, it was not like the glow of Kingdom Hearts, but it was comforting not to wake up to pure darkness. He hated it for some reason. Not even the realm of nothingness was completely black.

Zexion sighed at his digress. He felt his lover's arm tighten around his waist briefly. The redhead was still fully asleep, unaware of his sudden awareness. It was odd that he was the one awake. The schemer knew of Axel's insomnia. He just left it alone. Everyone had things that kept him or her up past normality, even Nobodies. Leaning into the warm naked skin, Zexion laid there to let the moment pass. He had his share of dreams, some of them very unpleasant. But lately he had not been remembering his dreams. He would wake up startled over something, then not be able to remember what it was. Bringing his hands upward, he laced his fingers with Axel's long ones. Rubbing the bony knuckles, he closed his eyes. After a few weeks, he had made a decision on it. They had to be memories of his past. Although, he did not understand why he was not able to fully recall them. This time, right before he drifted off again, Zexion remember something. The sun; he wanted to see the sun.

He should not be frowning. The multiple tiny screens captured the images of the three rushing through the entranceway. It had taken a couple of weeks for the trio to reach Castle Oblivion after Namine's last vision. Axel sighed. Silently, he played with one of his chakrams. Sora reminded him so strongly of Roxas it was frightening. Aside from the tiny little details, there was no doubt that the keyblader was indeed the blonde Nobody's original self. After watching Sora fight for a few minutes, Axel could no longer take it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Larxene's high-pitched voice grated in his head.

"Tch," The pyro gave the woman an annoyed look. He tossed the tiny, flat card at her. The nymph caught it easily with one hand still on her hip. "It's none of your business."

The blonde grinned. "You know, I should tell Marly that you're running off to screw around with your little boy toy."

Axel froze as he opened a portal. With a glare, her grin faded. "I just want to be alone right now if you _must_ know." Slowly, he walked towards the portal. "And he's not a 'boy toy'. I'm not sick and demented like you." He did not give her the chance to retort.

Axel sighed contently as he slid his back against the cool wall and down into a sitting position. A slinky Dusk wiggled its way up to him. Rolling his eyes, the redhead tried to avoid touching the Nobody shell. He hated when they transformed. Therefore, he rarely used them. Speaking softly at it, he sent a report that Sora had arrived to the Dusk. It sat there quietly, waving its arms. After a few moments, it still did not move. Taking a deep breath, Axel touched the white creature. Light and dark swirled around it until its form settled. It was still slinky, but never wiggled so unnecessarily.

"Go, report to Saix." He commanded. The newly formed Nobody slithered quickly out of sight. Axel had no want to see the scared faced man today. He could not wait for the whole thing to be over. Hopefully Zexion would be done with his duties soon and could take his mind off things. _I wonder how Roxas and Xi-Namine are doing. Maybe I can check on them later._

* * *

Colored charcoal snapped, sending tiny flakes of crayon all over the paper. Namine frowned at the picture. It was of Roxas and Xion together on the clock tower. The colors were starting to fade. Slowly, everyone would begin to go back to normal. No more smiles. The ice cream would be left to melt. The artist sighed sadly. It was going to be a very long time before anyone would be all right again. _Maybe one day they will be whole again._ That was her last wish, if she could ever have one. She wanted to be whole once more.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Oh wow, too long since an update. I'm sorry. . Life is catching up! Between training at a new job and juggling a ton of other stuff (visit from my dad and my 4 year old brother, pets dying, and working on my original) there hasn't been much time for this. I was planing on another double post, but I'm just too tired to write the next chapter. Another sorry! But I promise to get to it soon!

Anyways, an all Ienzo chapter! :) They are a bit older in this one, teenage years, right before the incident that turns them into Nobodies. Yes, now time for shy Ienzo. :P Enjoy!

* * *

26

There was one amazing thing about Radiant Garden: it was almost _always_ sunny. Even though his hair was pulled in front of his face and his gaze cast down, Ienzo still loved the sun. It was bright, fierce, and warm. Today was a special day. At least it was to Ienzo. He was outside today. Granted, it was to run an errand for Ansem. The same Ansem who did not like letting him go out, let alone on his own. And even though the young scientist was now in his teens, time out of the castle was very limited and almost never during the day.

Ienzo sighed contently. A tiny smile graced his lips as he straightened the freshly pressed ascot Ansem had given him for his last birthday. The purple fabric was soft and smelled of laundry detergent. This made him frown a little. The shop owner asked him if he was okay when she noticed the change in expression. Ienzo nodded at the girl who had to be even younger than him. With a shrug, the shopkeeper handed him the package that he was sent for.

Without further delay, the scientist made his was back to the castle. This task took him the longest as Ienzo spent as much time looking at the shops then he did walking. He hated to go back. Stopping in front of Mr. Scrooge's Ice Cream Shoppe, Ienzo wished Ansem had given him change to buy some for himself. But his pockets were empty. Closing his eyes, Ienzo imagined the sweet and salty treat. It had been so long since his last taste. Ansem did not go out often anymore. Not with the new lab almost finished and different projects needing to be finished. His mouth watered at the memory of the tangy mix and was met with the scent of it as other ran past.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you out here again, Ienzo." Cinnamon hit him in the face hard. He blinked his eyes open. The red was even wilder than he remembered.

It made him smile and at the same time, a light blush and heat flushed his face. Ienzo looked away, hoping his sun did not see it. _Just lovely, you thought of him as 'your' sun. _The pink deepened and he tried not to let it go noticed.

"Heh," The redhead grinned. "Still don't talk I see."

Ienzo actually opened his mouth to say something. But nothing came to mind only a thought._ I do now because of you..._

The other seemed to have something else going on, saving the silence. "Doesn't really matter as long as you remember me." If his face could be as red as the sun, it would have. Lea chuckled. "I take that as a yes. Here ya go," Blue sea salt ice cream was shoved into view. "I saw you were looking over there. Didn't think that weird old coot would give ya any spending money even though he let you out of the castle."

Reaching out to take the ice cream, their hands touched briefly. _They are so soft, wow._ Ienzo blushed at the thoughts he was having. These thoughts were not normal were they? Then he chanced a look up at the blue, green gems. They glittered above a genuine smile. He wanted to say something. At least voice a 'thank you' to the slightly older teen.

Then someone called out to the redhead. Lea turned and waved at a girl who was about the same age. "Sorry, Ienzo. Gotta go." The sun still smiled brightly. "See ya later!" Red bounced away after the girl. Ienzo watched as the two joined up with the blue and some others.

Ienzo licked the ice cream with a sigh. "I will tell you next time." He promised to himself.

* * *

It was a chilly night. Ienzo pulled the soft hoodie closer to his body. It had been well over a year since he got to go out and to be honest it was driving him mad; so he snuck out. The downside of having to sneak out at night was that there was no sun. _Well, got to compromise something._ He shuffled along the side of the building in hopes of not being seen. Oddly enough, he hoped a bookstore would still be open or something. A small squeak caught his attention. Ienzo froze at the voice that followed. But the words that were being spoken were much more sultry then if they had been directed at the young scientist. He turned his head down the alleyway to see them. _Oh my god, it is Even!_ His so-called mentor was wrapped up with some strange woman, whispering in her ear.

"I didn't know you were into peep shows!" The voice made him jump. He yelped in surprise and found a hand being pressed against his mouth and the owner surpassed a light chuckle as best as possible.

"Great going, Lea. You're going to get us all caught for being out this late." The blue frowned.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Ienzo to really make a sound." The soft skin left his, taking the warmth with it. There was a sudden crave to be surrounded by it. The thought shocked Ienzo. "After all, he doesn't speak."

Ienzo rolled his eyes. It was just difficult to find his voice around someone so attractive. _Oh shit, I did just think that..._ His face turned red and the veil of indigo curtained the surprise on his face. There was a certain amount of thankfulness about the moon not being so bright tonight.

The blue sighed. "Yeah, well it's getting much to late now."

"Damn, Isa. You used to love being out this late." The redhead shook his head. The wild red had gotten longer and swung with the motion. "Eh, whatever man. Guess we better get back home." The two started off further into town. Ienzo was not sure what to do. After seeing Even, he wanted to go back just in case. But on the other hand, he had not been out in so long. "What about you, Ienzo? Gonna go back?" Embarrassment flushed across his face. He must look odd just standing there. Not to mention he was not speaking. For his age it must be even odder. "Shit, you really did sneak out." Lea walked back up to him as he nodded.

"Let it go, Lea."

The redhead shook his head. "No can do." Isa rolled his eyes then shrugged. "Let's get ya back." Ienzo could do nothing else but to nod and follow Lea. Oddly enough, Isa followed them.

The three of them slid in the shadows of the night towards the castle. But only Lea scrambled with him along the walls to help him over. The last one was too far for Ienzo to jump down on his own so Lea went first. Ienzo looked down at the long, thin yet muscular, arms reaching out to help him down. Closing his eyes, he slid off the wall into the smell of cinnamon. Lea made an 'umph' sound on impact and the surprised weight caused them both to topple over. The young scientist blushed madly as the dulled sun helped them both up. Dazed, he nearly lost his balance.

"Whoa, careful." The voice was soft and so very close. It rumbled through a strong chest and his chin rested on a broad shoulder, ends of red hair tickled his face. No one had ever bothered to ever want to be this close to him before. The hands were not suggestive as they steadied him.

Once he was standing on his own, Ienzo pointed out a ladder in the corner that he had used to climb over in the first place. Lea nodded. His sun turned to leave. The young scientist bit his lip before making one final decision. The redhead turned at the tap on his arm. Quickly, before his nerves reappeared, Ienzo leaned in. "Thank you," Those two words were meant for everything. The locks of red brushed up against his face as he whispered into the others ear, letting the spiced scent back in. "Lea." It was so quiet, he was not sure if the other heard. Only surprised blue, green eyes looked back at him before he bolted towards the castle. He chanced a glance at the doorway to see the sun stopping for one more look back before dropping back over the side. Ienzo sighed. Ansem was right, only trouble could be found outside.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ok, so I felt bad about not double posting in one day. So I wrote it out after work today. :) It's much longer than expected but hey, maybe I'm asking for redemption? Anyways, if you haven't figured it out, Zexion doesn't have all of his memories from when he was Ienzo. Otherwise, their current relationship would make no sense whatsoever. I do hope you enjoy. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and yes, Ienzo. Oh and Namine thrown in there too, because she is just too adorable not to write.

Windwisp: You are a source of never ending entertainment. I enjoy getting your reviews. Thanks for all of your support. I do hope you get to 3d soon! No big spoilers yet though.

Enjoy!

* * *

27

Damn Axel hated Sora. Well, not really. The little guy reminded him of Roxas. He had watched the somebody of his best friend before while on patrol, although this keyblader had a bit more spunk to him. It was in the way he fought, and talked. Axel found himself missing the company of Roxas. Hell, he missed Xion. Even Demyx! That was something to say in itself. He watched the monitors as the spiky haired keyblader worked his way up through the floors. The young man and his companions sleeping all the while Namine wove through their hearts.

That was when Axel knew he could sneak away. Sure he had been avoiding Saix, only sending reports through his team of modified Dusks. The slithering things would do whatever he commanded. But that did not stop the pyro from leaving Castle Oblivion. Saix rarely went out into the field. So he knew he would be safe as long as he did not spend too long out in a different world.

But as Axel stood there, hidden in the growing shadows of the clock tower graced by the falling sun, he knew that things had changed. Either he worried too much or the worlds just like to spin in completely different directions. Roxas smiled as the two giggled over something he could not hear. A playful gesture turned quite as the two looked at each other. Axel watched as slowly his best friend's face disappeared behind a curtain of black. He was truly happy that Roxas could find comfort in others but something else nagged at him and he was not sure why. The redhead slipped back through the portal wondering why the black briefly took on shades of brown and blonde.

* * *

Zexion massaged a temple as he walked down the dimly lit hall. _Why do I keep having these dreams I can't remember?_ It itched and gnawed at his head. Concentrating on things was starting to become difficult. _Like how I thought Riku was the Superior. _The schemer frowned. This was not something to take lightly. _It makes me wonder if- Hey, what's this?_ A tiny pulse of light and shadow played along the walls. He was near Vexen's lab.

It had been a while since they had spoken. And despite the fact that Vexen had given him many apologetic glances since their last run in, they had not spoken much past the few unavoidable conversations. With a heavy sigh, Zexion stepped inside. It looked just as expected and very close to scientist's lab back at the Castle. Beakers and equipment scattered everywhere, tubes filled with liquids and odd things. He half anticipated to find a half-grown clone of something gestating inside a pod. Especially after they found out Riku was in Castle Oblivion.

He bumped into something, clanking a few glasses and startling a half asleep Nobody. Vexen jumped up with an 'eek' and knocked over piles of paper that had been scattered over a desk. "Z-Zexion! What a surprise!"

"Indeed," Zexion replied quietly and picked up a few papers. "You should be more careful where you put things."

"Aah, yes." The scientist stuttered as he tried to gather the papers up quickly. "Quite right, quite right." He rambled. Zexion raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in the lab anyways?"

"You left your door open.

"Ah..."

A small silence followed as they both picked up the scattered paper. "I half expected a clone of Riku greeting me at the door."

"That's still in the works."

Zexion could tell by the way Vexen was trying to hurry with the gathering up the mess that he was hiding something. He looked at the pages in his hands. "This is... What are you doing with the 'Heartless Project'?"

Vexen froze. "Er, well Xemnas thought it would be a great opportunity to study the heart more since Sora is here and this place being so close to darkness. It might turn up some interesting results."

"What did you find out?"

"Hmm," The scientist searched through the notes they had put back together. "For the most part, Nobodies can still feel a range of emotions even without hearts."

The schemer rolled his eyes. "No joke."

His sarcasm was met with a glare. "It's more than just that, Zexion. As much as we are able to feel things, Heartless _can't._"

"What do you mean?"

"Heartless can't feel any sort of emotion. Not happiness, not fear, not pain. They feel nothing." The blonde scientist looked concerned.

Zexion did not seem to completely understand why this was important. "Okay, and that means what exactly?"

"That X-" Vexen stopped short and leaned in, glance around in a paranoid way. "We were lied to." Zexion blinked at the words. The Superior lied to them about not being able to have real emotions. "We might the shells, minds as you would, of a being; but Heartless hold our pure desires and the memories attached to them. That's why they are so one minded and driven to certain mundane tasks. They crave to be complete, just like us."

"So..." The schemer looked down at the scrawled handwriting on the sides of the paper filled with information. "We never needed our hearts to feel anything, just to be complete again?" Vexen nodded. "So how do-"

The other suddenly cut him off with an abrupt gesture. Zexion started as Vexen moved around the table. After a moment the scientist leapt up. "Ha!" Something white and sleek slithered around. Vexen lunged at the two Dusks and grabbed hold of their legs. The Nobody shells shivered before slowly wavering into their new smaller and more armored looking bodies. "Marluxia's using Dusks again." Zexion sighed, of course the prickly ass, flower boy would be spying. Now he understood why Vexen kept it so dark inside the lab.

"Well, we should make good use of them now since you changed them." Zexion shook his head.

"Agreed," Vexen nodded. He turned towards his newly loyal Nobody shells. "Bring me heartless essence. And... a sample of Ruki's DNA." Once they were gone, the scientist started moving things around. He pulled a small pod over towards their current work area.

"What's that for?"

"Next time a Dusk shows up, we are going to capture it." Zexion rolled his eyes. It was certainly never a dull moment around Vexen.

* * *

The moon was out just enough for Ienzo to see across the Castle grounds. He wished it were daytime. Not because the night frightened him. Rather it was the wish to be bathed in the warm sun. Ienzo sighed as he leaned against the windowsill. Maybe it was just some strange fetish of his to be watched by the rays of light. He shook his head. Whatever it was, he was not embarrassed by the fact he had such urges. Although, the recent thoughts had him researching a lot online to make sure those thoughts were not weird. In fact, they were normal for a teenager at his age. Just most did not have their affections enthralled by one particular person.

Someone walked passed the walls encasing the castle. They stopped to look over at the towering structure. Thankfully, Ienzo's room was not too far up. He wished the hair were spikier, with shades of fire. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. There was a fantasy that the brilliant sun would sneak over the side to come see him to give him smiles and a warm embrace. His hands wandered. Vaguely, the young scientist wondered if Lea ever touched himself in such a manner.

A hitched gasp left his mouth and Ienzo braced himself, biting his lip for good measure. He had gotten over the idea of shame. _Oh god, if only _he _would touch me like this._ Denial was not something Ienzo ever went for. He was infatuated with the sun and wanted to be entrapped by its glory. But Ienzo was already trapped. Trapped by the walls of the Castle and the man who took it upon himself to become his godfather. Ienzo wanted to travel to different places, see new things. He wanted to feel his heart bounce in his throat as Lea smiled at him in the sunlight and have adventures all day and curl up with the mulled heat until the sun rose again. _Please come find me, Lea._ Letting out a muffled whimper, he let his ambitions go for that brief moment.

Slowly he turned from the window and fell face first into his bed. Ienzo did not cry, he was not some little, sad schoolboy who got his feelings hurt because he was different. He did not search for approval from others. He only wanted to be accepted by one. Biting his lip for a completely different reason, Ienzo suppressed a sigh. Even if Lea tried to sneak into the Castle, the guards would just toss him out again. It was a never-ending vicious cycle.

"I can give you what you seek."

Black stood before him. Ienzo blinked through his veil of indigo. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" It was low, with a hint of a growl. The other chuckled. "You aren't supposed to be anywhere around this wing anyways. Besides, I don't want anything from you." The assistant without past memories, Ienzo did not fully trust him. Something smelled wrong about him. Like burnt paint.

"You're a smart one." Xehanort grinned. "But I know a way to help bring your friends into the Castle. All you have to do is assist with Ansem's research."

Ienzo thought about the offer as he sat up. That did not seem all that bad. And the prospect of actually getting to see Lea again was... appealing. "Fine, I'll help father Ansem." Ansem had been begging him to do so anyways. Xehanort broke into a full smile. With a nod, the man disappeared from his room. Things should not have been that bad for actually doing what was being asked by his godfather, but somehow he still felt like he had just made a deal with the devil; or something far worse.

* * *

The sheets were sticky and twisted. Zexion hit the floor hard. He panted as he blinked away the dizziness. _Another dream..._ one that, of course, he could not recall. The schemer waited for his lover to jump awake and ask a million times if he was okay. But nothing came. Then he remembered Axel was on patrol that night. Untwisting himself, Zexion remade their bed. The dark red sheets were covered by the slate colored comforter. After a quick clean up in the bathroom, he put on a fresh robe and left the sanctuary of the room.

Quickly he made his way around Castle Oblivion. Thankfully, Sora and Riku were in their sleep states and would not pop up out of nowhere. Finally, he reached his destination. With a light knock, Zexion entered the white room.

"Oh, Zexion!" The little blonde looked excited. "Axel's not due to watch over me until tomorrow."

"I know, Namine." Zexion tried not to frown. "I came to see you."

The artist tilted her head. "What for?"

"I..." It was difficult to really form what he wanted to ask. "Can you help restore my memories from before?"

Namine started. "Oh," Slowly she put down her current drawing. "No, I'm sorry. I can't. Only being reconnected with your heart can do that."

"It's alright." After all, it was a long shot.

"Besides, I can only manipulate the memories of those connected to Sora directly." But somehow Zexion had a feeling that he was connected in some strange way. He sighed anyways. "But here," She reached inside her dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Look at this."

Zexion walked over and took it from her. He opened the parchment and looked at it. After a few moments, he smiled. "Thank you, Namine." He handed it back to the cheerful artists. Right now, he would just have to live with the fact he did not have those memories. And even without those memories, he still had Axel.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yeah, so a little filler here I guess you could say. Slowly adding the things in that I think will be needed to set up for the coming chapters. Oh, although this part of the timeline I'm going through CoM, I won't be putting in every little detail. Because, lets face it, more than likely you've played through the games. No sense in going over every single thing. However, I might twist things up in when things happen during the timeline. Might be a little before another update too. I need to collect my thoughts and I'm nearing the end of my original project so it is demanding a lot of attention. Between that and work, it might be another week or more before an update. Until then, enjoy! :)

* * *

28

The Castle shifted and Axel sighed. Leaning against the cool white wall he felt relieved. There had always been a bit of a dislike for Larxene. The bitch had a way of pushing his buttons in all the wrong ways. He was very happy to let the brunette keyblader take out the nymphomaniac nuisance. _Honestly, I never cared what happened to her as long as she stopped trying to sleep with me._ The pyro sauntered down the hall. After all, Larxene had been planning with Marluxia to take over the Organization. That part made him shiver in disgust. He remembered when he found out. Larxene had leaned into his rigid shoulder as Marluxia explained their plan to warp Sora's memories to their liking instead of Xemnas'. She had even had the nerve to whisper in his ear that there was more than just bragging rights to helping them. Bile flowed back up at the thought. Even though the two were screwing around, Marluxia still preferred men and Larxene still had a creepy fascination of watching.

Axel shook his head away from the thoughts. There were more important things to worry about right now. Like keeping Saix happy with constant reports but still finding way of avoiding actually seeing his former friend. The fact that the bluenette was back in his place in the Superior's bed was probably a contributing factor that the pyro had not been pestered about making his reports in person. The second most important thing to do was to find a way to get Sora to get rid of Marluxia. Although that one was not going to be as difficult as it sounded in the first place.

The door to the basement observation room came into view. The redhead quickened his pace. One thing he did not care too much for was how Marluxia seemed to have such a strong hold on Namine. If the pink haired bastard found a way to force the tiny Nobody into manipulating certain memories, it could ruin everything. Axel let out a sad sigh. Slowly he turned the handle to let himself in.

The room was dark and many screen flickering was the only source of light. A lone figure stood with his arms crossed watching. "Zeku!" Axel could not help but grin, pushing the door closed quickly to rush to his lover's side.

Zexion sigh as he leaned into the embrace. "Why do you call me that, Axel?" He asked in a half curious half casual tone.

"Well," Axel nuzzled in face into the mess of hair to find a place to plant a kiss. "I was looking around on the internet. You wont believe the stuff you can find." The schemer rolled his eyes, an action Axel completely missed. "But some places pronounce name differently. Sometimes they are completely off-"

"Axel..." Zexion cut him off.

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling again..." The body shifted in his arms due to a sigh. Rolling his shoulder around, sapphires looked up at him. "Not to mention a bit creepy."

The redhead blinked. He never thought it would be weird to look up names in different languages and then use them. "Oh, do you want me to stop calling you that then?"

Zexion chuckled. "No, it's actually kind of cute." The half grin and sparkling eyes told him all he had to know. He did not have to say the other words.

"I'm not a helpless romantic..." He mumbled, another soft laugh followed. Looking forward, Axel watched the screens. "What are you doing in here anyways? I thought you were assisting Vexen again today."

"I am," Zexion nodded. "The replica of Riku is being tested again and Vexen wanted me to keep an eye on his movements against the real one. After the first time..."

The schemer trailed off. Axel understood. It was different from Larxene being erased. It was agreed that she was not missable. But even though Zexion did not spend a lot of time with Lexeuas, they were still friendly towards each other. The axewielder was never unkind to any of them. The pyro hugged the tense figure closer. He got it, he really did. It would be the same for any of their other friends. "So what did Vexen add this time?" He pushed the subject to cover the other.

"He had Namine write in some of Ruki's memories."

"I thought she could only manipulate memories of people who are connected to Sora." The Replica was born from a combination of heartless essence, a shell of a Dusk and Ruki's DNA. Heavens know what else the manic scientist put in there along with all that. Nevertheless, the project was successful in creating a clone.

Zexion shrugged. "It has something to do with the fact that he is a partial clone of Riku. I'm not sure exactly, there has never been a Nobody with witch power before. And her birth was so different from anyone else's."

"Hmm..." Axel pounded. His lover looked over at him curiously. Noticing the questioning look, the redhead looked into the deep blue. "Maybe we can help both Namine and the Replica at the same time."

"How so?" He knew that Zexion thought well of the artistic Nobody as well.

"First we get her away from Marluxia."

* * *

Their world was full of magic. It did not matter if others did too, as long as his did. It took Ienzo weeks to finally understand what was going on. It was not just your run of the mill, normal spell like magic. Not just Materia either. This kind of magic was spectacular and special. At first, the young scientist thought that Xehanort was making due on his promise early. But due to the fact that the specific redhead person made it difficult to speak, Ienzo went about his business. It was not like he was being rude; he really was quite busy.

However, no one else spoke of the bright sun-like teenage male. And the ever following moon was nowhere to be seen either. So Ienzo investigated. When he could not find any physical evidence, he was sure that he was going stark mad. That is until the day that he was so upset with Even that he had stormed off. He did not try to actually hide from his mentor, but after an hour of others coming and going from Ansem's library and a frantic looking Even passing him by, Ienzo knew what was going on. _He_ had magic, his own type of magic that is.

Ienzo could create illusions. These were no parlor tricks and showy things either. His were solid when he wanted them to be. He was not mad nor was he crazy with power. If Xehanort was not going to make due on his promise, Ienzo was going to do the next best thing. He was going to bring Lea to him on his own.

* * *

WindWisp: I know you'd love some steamy friction between Lea and Ienzo. I'd love some too, but it probably won't happen they way you might expect. Or really per say happen before they turn into Nobodies... Well, you will see when I get to that point. :) I don't want to spoil anything for you. But believe me when I say I'd never pass up a chance for some delicious lemon zest between those two.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Yay! Finally got time to write another chapter. :) Oh, I found out the other day that the new Tales game for PS3 is releasing on 8/6. O.o How crazy is that? If only it was KH HD 1.5... Oh well. The Tales series is good too.

So yes, more Ienzo! For now... Oh does the plot thicken. *evil grin* Also, Rama is actually a really good SciFi novel series. Its bit strange but I enjoyed it. And yes, Vexen creeps me out as much as everyone else.

Oh and WindWisp: a little taste of something a bit zesty. :P

Not really too lemony or at least really descriptive, but be aware that there is sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned... Although if you've gotten this far I doubt a warning needs to be said... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

29

It was raining. Thunder did not lull but the slow patter fell upon the glass window. Ienzo closed the door to his room, sighing as he leaned against the wood. He was not really sure if he cared for the rain. It reminded him of so long ago when there was much pain and loss. Thankfully it did not rain much, or for very long, in Radiant Garden. The falling water droplets also washed away old scents to be replaced with nothing. It had been far too long since he had smelled the mixture that made his heart beat deeply.

He undid the purple ascot and set it on the dresser, the white lab coat and boots to follow. Slowly and carefully Ienzo undressed for the night. The only light was faded from the downpour. Sitting on the edge of his bed the young scientist concentrated. It had taken well over a year to be able to get to a state of complete serenity. One hand ghosted over his thigh and the other gripped the bed.

"Well hey there, Ienzo." The silky voice made him gasp. His hold tightened around himself and he flung his eyes open. The voice chuckled, Ienzo could almost feel the soft warmth on his neck and left ear. "Don't stop. You know how much I enjoy watching such a sexy show."

Ienzo groaned, letting his body warm up again. The other sighed deeply and slid off the bed to be able to lean over him him. He decided he did hate the rain. It dulled the colors of the sun, hiding its brilliant wonder. Emerald glass that should shine did nothing in such low lights. But he knew what they looked like and could imagine their intensity. The smell of deep spice and the sight of fresh spring grass, those where the things that he had locked away in his memory. "Lea..." Closing his eyes he remembered how the red locks felt on his face.

A low groan passed over his ear. "I've always wondered what your voice sounded like." Ienzo bit his lip at the husky sound. "And the first thing you say is my name. God you know how to turn a guy on."

His breath hitched, leaning forward to try and make contact. "Please..." The sound of mellow patter of raindrops made his mind feel numb. He wanted to cry out, beg the sun to burst from the clouds and carry away the darkness. "Lea, please... I..." Ienzo wanted to ask to be touched. Sapphires shot open. "Oh..." He gasped. It was like he could almost feel the soft warmth on his skin. Yet it was so far away.

"I know," The shadowed red floated across his vision. "I need you too."

He wanted to drown in the ocean of green. There was a need to inhale the scent of musk and cinnamon. It was his oxygen. The smell of sweat only intensified the desires growing inside his chest. The ghost of passion floated just above his lips. Was it so bad he wanted a taste? Or perhaps he only wished to know how the thin lips felt. Throwing his head back, Ienzo choked back a cry. Shuttering, the world around him shattered. The image faded and he tried to hold onto it, to not forget the half lidded emeralds that never left his and the slightly parted lips that followed his ever movement.

Ienzo reached over to grab the discarded towel from his morning shower. Shaking slightly, he crawled into bed without even putting on a pair of pajamas. The rain fell as if nothing had happened and the young scientist sighed while he watched the droplets streak his window. Even if those few moments of illusion were just that, it was all he had to remind himself of the growing desires inside him. If only he could see the sun before he fell asleep just one time. "Lea," He nuzzled his face into his pillow, indigo locks hiding him from the world. "I wish I knew you." Even more so, he wished the brilliant sun would come and shine away the darkness around him.

* * *

The wind plays and the sun dances. Ienzo sat under a tree close to the wall reading. Tiny specks of light and shadow flirt across his book. It was rare that he had moments like this. Ansem seemed to be a bit more lax after he started working on the older man's research. Truth be told, it really was not that bad. But when there was spare time, Ienzo found that indulging in his classic pass time was the best. It kept his mind from wondering during the daytime.

"Hey," The drawled word surprised him. Looking up, the sun framed the face like a crown. The grin mischievous yet the wild hair and eyes was what he was really looking at. He opened his mouth to ask how the redhead had gotten up there. But it was obvious that the old tree had started to lean against the stone wall. Lea slid down from the branch and landed softly next to him. Ienzo blinked at the sudden movement, momentarily forgetting his shyness around the bright red sun. "Whatcha reading?"

The voice was a bit closer then anticipated. Ienzo squeaked, dropping the book into his lap. _Holy hell he is so close!_ Thankfully the tome covered any sort of possible awkwardness if it decided to arise. _Even if he is staring right at the cover... Oh god!_ Pink dusted his cheeks.

"Rama...?" The redhead all but whispered over his shoulder. "Never heard of it."

Ienzo rolled his eyes. He did not expect many had. Some science fiction was just not as popular as others. It was bordering on the line of slightly bizarre, at least for someone his age. A long hand suddenly came into view, startling him. Lea fumbled a little as they bumped slightly when Ienzo jumped. Turning his face quickly they locked eyes.

"Oh," Ienzo could no longer breathe their faces were so close. "I'm sorry." Lea's voice carried warmth with a hint of spice over to him. They stayed in the still position for quite some time. "May I?"

He was unsure if he actually nodded. It did not matter because he was getting too gaze into the sparkling emeralds, memorizing every speck of color. There were slivers of gold and brown in the different shades of green. It was mesmerizing. "Ienzo!" A deep voice called out. It shocked him into exhaling and he resumed breathing. _Damn it, why am I so jumpy!_ Closing his eyes, he broke the spell that Lea's eyes had on him. Thankfully he did not seem them when he opened them again.

"Um, hi?" Lea stood up. Ienzo was shocked at how easily the redhead spoke to Xehanort.

Black ignored the fiery red. Instead the strange amber eyes traveled down to rest on him. The young scientist shivered at the frightening gaze. "Ienzo, Ansem has been looking for you for over an hour." He blinked passed the darkness and saw the lie. "Hurry up back inside before he becomes worried."

Ienzo huffed but did as he was told. Glaring at the silver haired man, he picked up his book and stood in a very ungraceful manner. Ansem would disapprove but he honestly did not care. "Whatever..." He growled under his breath as he passed by the cold black. It was so low, Lea more than likely did not hear him but Xehanort did.

"Don't forget to let the guards know you've returned." Xehanort added over his shoulder. He scowled. Although he did glance back and give the redhead a look of forgiveness. Ienzo hated to leave his sun with the darkest of night. After all, the master of deception had yet to make due on his promise. And now there was no doubt that the light was going to be doused out again just like he had many years before.

* * *

Zexion sighed sleepily. He was dreaming again. It was slipping away slowly as he tried to hold on. "Zexion! Zexion!" Vexen's voice boomed over him.

The schemer sat upright without a second thought. A piece of paper invaded half his view. With a disdainful look, he pealed the offensive paper that had stuck to his face off. Slamming it to the table he glared at the scientist. "What is it, Vexen?" His voice matched his expression.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." The set of creepy eyes took on a look of scientific interest as one lid closed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He would have thought Axel would find a way to tease him about such a thing if he did.

"I said," Vexen leaned closer. "You talk in your sleep."

He groaned, closing his eyes to massage the bridge of his nose. "No I don't..." He blinked several times once he opened them again. "Fuck, I'm probably still asleep now."

Two Vexen's placed their hands on their hips and threw their heads back in unison to laugh. Zexion shivered. _Oh my god, please wake up!_ One of the Vexens grinned even bigger. "Good to know my project worked so well!"

Letting out a long sigh, the schemer tried not to scream. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are talking about?!"

"Zexion," The Vexen still speaking waved towards the other. "Meet experiment number 43." The second one bowed slightly, causing the hair to move in an odd way.

Zexion stood up from his seat and snatched the blond wig from the Vexen Replica. It gasped in a shocked tone. "Dammit Vexen, please don't tell me you've been copping yourself?"

The real Vexen frowned. "Well, where did you think I got the idea to copy Riku?"

With a groan, he tossed the wig back to the copy with the number '43' stamped on his forehead. "Whatever. Just keep the creepy ass things away from me please."

The two Vexens watched Zexion leave the lab. Quickly the real one snatched at the strands of indigo hair that was left behind from when their owner had fallen asleep. "What are you going to do with that?" Number 43 asked.

Vexen smiled. "Nothing you'll have the chance to find out." Sticking the samples into a plastic bag labeled simply with the number '44', the mad scientist chuckled to himself. Even if he was not going to see the produce of his work, at least he could have fun while he did it. He had long since finished his last research project and now all he had to do was make sure it worked.

* * *

Note: In the manga, Vexen made tons of failed replicas of himself. One (number 44) actually confronts Xaldin after his fight with sora and kills the Nobody. Number 44 wears a wig and has his number tattooed to his forehead. Thought I'd share that with anyone who did not know.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: About time to get back on the main track. I know I'm really screwing with the time line now as in 358Days Xion doesn't meet Namine until almost the end which is months after CoM. But this is sorta my story so yeah... Oh and I still don't trust Saix. And it doesn't get any better... But hey, how about some PoV from Lea?! :D At least the second half was fun to write. Ahhh the drama that is to come! Enjoy!

* * *

30

Axel is running, his breath heaving in his chest. Thankfully Marluxia was preoccupied by other things. Mostly it was yelling at Vexen down in the labs. A Dusk wisps along aside him. "Not now!" He hisses at it. It gives him a whisper of annoyance that is Saix's voice. "I said, not now!" The redhead ignores the message and the Dusk wavers in an odd way before darting off. Sighing, he continues along the white hall.

Namine's expression had be a hard one to forget. The young artist had stared down at the drawings. But he had left the door unlocked and open anyways. Zexion had led the Riku Replica up towards the higher levels not long before Axel's visit with her. The stage had been set. Hopefully the players would all do their part.

Now all he wanted to do was see Zexion. He was not paying attention as his mind wondered towards his lover. Neither had been sleeping well and both tried to ignore the fact that they both noticed. Sometimes Axel would catch Zexion waking up startled by something. After the first couple of times of getting only the reply of 'I had a bad dream', Axel would act as though he was still asleep. And would lay still, waiting for the schemer to fall back into his arms and drift back into a deep slumber. The Castle was doing strange things to all of them. He did not like it at all.

His mind preoccupied with other thoughts made him run into something. The fact that the redhead was quite tall and fit, it did not daze him much. But it did to the one he ran into. "Ouch!"

Axel blinked. "X-Xion?" She was the last one he expected to see in Castle Oblivion. "What are you doing here?" A small part of him started to panic. This was way to close to Sora for her. "Actually, you _shouldn't_ be here."

Once he helped her up, she dusted her cloak to straighten out the wrinkles. A light blush flashed across her face. "I... I know, but this is where I came from." All blood drained from his body. He had known all along what she was. But he thought that maybe if they kept her away from Sora, then everything would be okay. "Axel," She broke through his racing thoughts. "I need to know who I am."

"What?" He spoke quickly. "You're Xion. Who else would you be?" Shaking her head, Xion tried to hide her face. Something fell from her face; he almost did not see it. "Xion? What's wrong?"

"It's Roxas. He won't wake up."

_Wait, what? No, no, no, no... This can't be happening. Not now!_ Axel stared blankly at her. "What do you mean Roxas won't wake up?" He heard himself say.

"He just... One day..." She stuttered over her words. "Axel, I don't know what to do!" He understood. There was no way he could tell her the truth either. _In order for him to wake up is..._ No, he would not think about it. Not with everything else going on right now. Yes he wanted to protect his other friends just as much as his lover, but there was only so much he could do at one time. Looking off to the side, Axel tried not to show the stress etching its way onto his face. "I have to see Namine."

Axel blinked. The short black figure took off down the stark white hallway. "Wait!" Panic rose again. "You can't-" Something tugged on his cloak. The redhead turned slight to see the Dusk yanking on the fabric. "Get the fuck off!" He kicked at it. The Dusk slinked around the attack but let go. "Dammit!" Axel cursed as Xion had already disappeared. Growling, he turned towards the swaying white husk. "What?!" He snapped.

The Dusk unzipped its mouth and hovered closer. _"Stop avoiding me and report back at once in person. While you're at it, try and bring back Xion."_ The bony white figure shut its jagged mouth together and slithered off without a moments notice.

"Fuck," The redhead hissed through his teeth. "I hate this shit."

* * *

_We did it!_ A large grin crossed the bright redhead's face. _After all these years we finally got in._ Lea could not help but want to bounce down the hall of the large castle. The strange silver haired man, who called himself Xehanort, was a bit off in his opinion. But he was not one to argue when the tanned man said he was in charge of Ansem the Wise's affairs and projects. It did not matter if Isa was smarter than him, Lea would help in any way possible.

Although, the first few weeks all he did was wander around. Isa was even being elusive. Or rather, his best friend would show up when ever he pleased. Even in the middle of the night to talk. Lea found the last one a bit annoying, as they were no longer kids. He enjoyed his beauty sleep. So he would just listen to Isa with his face firmly planted into a pillow. Eventually, he would fall asleep or Isa would get tired and leave.

Taking a deep yawn after an especially comfortable nap, Lea explored the castle yet again. There were many halls that led upward and downward. The labs were mostly scattered throughout the main floor and those bellow it. Then he found the library. He did enjoy a couple of books here and there, but he was no bookworm. Ansem's library was huge. The shelves were tall and ladders were placed on rails that ran along the top. It was quite there just like the rest of the castle. The only difference, there was a giant window that poured in the light. And a skylight that was painted with multiple colors and designs that gave the room an extra glow about it. It almost made the rest of the castle look obsolete.

Slowly the redhead walked the isles, taking in the mystical sight. The colors the light played on the dark hardwood and the different sizes and materials of the binding of each book added character to every story. Lea memorized each detail like he did about every place he went.

Halfway through his inspection, he saw the lanky form in a lab coat climbing one of the ladders. Smiling, he approached the other. "I'm not surprised to find you here, Ienzo."

A loud squeak was followed by a fumble. Lea let the book fall to the ground and saved the young scientist from his trip. His foot caught on one of the rails and the shelf rocked. He ignored it. "Hey! You okay?" Slowly, sapphire eyes rose to meet his. They were full of surprise.

He watched as the small delicate jaw fall open. But before anything else could be said between them, a creaking noise interrupted them. Lea reacted. The ladder teetered as it had rocked off the railing and slid. Slamming into the ground, it took several books with it along with the section of shelves it was attached it. Thankfully it landed without hitting anything else. But the crash was ear shattering. It jolted through the ground as Lea pinned the indigo haired scientist to the wall, protecting him from any sort of falling object.

Together, they breathed in terror. Lea shifted to feel the ridged body he was shielding and turned his head away from the accident. He was closer than he thought. All he wanted to do was make sure Ienzo was all right. But his mouth was not working correctly and he was staring directly into a pair of very wide and very close intense blue eyes. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. Pulling away, he could still feel the dry, yet slightly warm, flesh leave his own. The other turned his face away, pink dusting just bellow the blue.

The redhead blinked. _Ah hell, it must have been his first!_ Many things ran through his head. It was like being driven over by a train. One thought stopped and another started. What did he say? What should he do? Wait; did he just really kiss another guy? It was really soft. Why did he feel really warm? He is trembling. Was it wrong that it felt so... "H-hey," Without realizing it, Lea lifted his hand to pull the young scientist's chin up. "You... have stunning eyes."

The world stopped. There was a slow and low heart beat in his ears. His hand was moving but he was not sure in what direction. He should be checking to make sure Ienzo was not hurt. The indigo locks drew back so he could see both sapphires at the same time. Lea watched Ienzo lick his dry lips. Where they getting closer? No that is not right. Everything felt really fuzzy inside his head. That was something not normal or that Lea was used to.

"Ienzo?" Someone called out, breaking the spell over him. They pulled apart immediately. "Ienzo!" Who ever it was sounded frantic.

The young scientist still seemed to be a bit dazed. His eyes slightly glazed over from the shock. Lea cleared his throat. "Over here!" He called out, attempting to lead Ienzo away from the fallen bookcase.

An older man with long blonde hair and wearing a white lab coat rounded the corner. He sighed in relief. "Thank god! Are you alright?" The sound of the other scientist seemed to shake Ienzo out of it. He nodded, still not finding his voice.

"Ah, the ladder came off the rack and pulled down the shelf." Lea offered. The older scientist glanced over at the scattered books to see the void where Lea had shoved them.

"Hm... yes," The eerie eyes measured him. "You must be one of Xehanort's new apprentices." He nodded. It was probably for the best. Even if he was not sure how much 'apprenticing' he had been doing since he got there. "Come, Ienzo. Let's get you ready for diner with the Master."

"You mean Ansem?" Lea offered.

"Who?" The look of blank confusion looked real.

He stopped for a moment. "Ah, no one." He scratched his fiery, red hair and looked off to the side. Something strange was going on and he wondered if Isa knew. After all, he was always the smart one.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Oh goodness, where to start! Um, so yes. This is quite a mature chapter. Spritz of lemon zest and some violence here. Just one major thing: oh please god don't kill me! Ok, honestly though, in the beginning this chapter was going to be completely different. But I kind of like where it is now though.

I know some things may be confusing. But at some point I'm going to make a companion fic of one shots from all of the Organization members PoVs. I mainly want to stick with Axel and Zexions for this fic. Namine's are brief and sort of needed to keep cohesion. Other than that, if you're confused at any point in this fic it is because either you're supposed to or its explained later (or going to be in the companion fic.). It might be a while for the companion fic but I will A/N it when I get to it.

And yes, there are now starting to be some hints at things that are talked about in 3D. I just won't talk about what they are so that those of you who haven't played (or watched the cut scene vids) can still enjoy this fic. That is up until it actually gets to that point. But I guess you could still write it off as creativity. Even though I don't lay any claims to Kingdom Hearts in any shape, way or form. Oh well... At least KH HD1.5 finally got a street date. Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

31

_Darkness hides all. Under it secrets and forbidden desires lay in a deep rest, waiting to be discovered and tasted. Just like the moaning figure below a panting redhead. Leaning forward, he licked the soft flush lips. "Lea..." The voice matched the tender flesh._

_He sighed. "Say it again." His name floated over his ear again. It was just like he imagined it would sound. The kiss that followed was rough but full of longing. They fumbled with each other. Already naked, Lea ran his long fingers down the lithe body quivering bellow him._

_"Lea," God he loved it how his name sounded from that voice. "I... I've been waiting for you." _

_Growling possessively, he nibbled on the soft spot just under the jaw. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. It was what he had wanted to do for such a long time. Pulling the other's leg up, he memorized how the skin felt on his hands. How many times had he imagined himself pressing that thin, inviting figure against the wall? To place kisses all over that pale skin? In his dreams, filled with moans, he could lift up that light body and feel the agile legs wrap around his hips. Pulling away, Lea watched the deep sapphires dilate. The long indigo bangs fell away from the face, as the other arched when he pushed inside._

_"Oh god..." It was like touching heaven. "Lea..."_

_He moved quickly, succumbing to their desires._

_"Please..."_

_His hand slid down between them and wrapped around the hard, hot flesh. Looking down, there was a sudden intimacy between them. The realization that they were very much both male, locked in the heat of passion._

_"Lea..."_

_That voice, even if he had never heard it spoken so loudly before, was all that he needed. It would never matter,_

_"Lea!"_

_If they where both the same,_

_"Lea!"_

_Not now,_

_"Lea!"_

_Not ever._

"LEA!"

The redhead shot up panting. For a moment he could not remember if it was because he still was or that he just started breathing so heavily. It took a while for him to realize that he was indeed in his bed. But alone and wearing at least boxers, which were so wound up it made the sensitive area very uncomfortable.

"HEY!" The voice on the other side of his door was loud and unexpected. Lea jumped, right off his bed. He cursed loudly. The other turned down the volume. "You awake?"

_Fuck no!_ He wanted to scream. _I wasn't just having one of the best wet dreams of my entire life that you just so happened to rudely interrupt._ That was when Lea realized something. His morning awkwardness died down quickly. Pulling himself off the ground with a groan he stormed to his door. "What the fuck do you want, Isa?" He almost hissed as he flung the door open.

His blue haired, best friend blinked at him. "Such a wonderful way to greet your best friend, Lea." Isa placed his hands on his hips.

He snorted. _Well, you did just ruin my fantasy._ Wait; was it a fantasy or was it a true desire? Did he really want to do those things with... Shake his head for multiple reasons; Lea stepped away from the door. "That's what you get for waking me up, ass."

"Lewd," Isa pointed out his language. "Get dressed, Xehanort requested our presence."

Again, he was reminded of the uncomfortable state of dress. Or underdressed if you would think of it. Turning away quickly to hide the growing red, Lea rummaged through his drawers. He could not want to be clothed faster in his whole life, as he wanted to right now. Glancing over as he pulled on a pair of pants, the redhead noticed his friend watching him out of the corner of his eye while leaning against the doorframe. "What?"

Isa shook his head. "Nothing, just hurry up."

Rolling his eyes, Lea yanked on a red and black shirt as he walked passed his friend. He left his room in disarray like always. "What do you think he wants?"

"Don't know." There was only a shrug. But the other would not meet his gaze. Silence followed them down the many halls, a silence that Lea did not care for at all.

* * *

Zexion leafed through the mounds of papers. Everything was at its end. With everyone in place, all there was to do was move the pieces into play. The Replica would hopefully be well on its way to cleansing itself of Sora's memories. Namine should be loose and out of Marluxia's grasp with his hands full with- The castle shook. Zexion could not help but gasp slightly. Knocking over the research that he was trying to read, the schemer gripped the edge of the table. _What? How?_ It could not be possible. How was it that Vexen was gone? The fellow scientist has finished their work and now he would not be able to comprehend all the scribbled notes by himself. Or at least it would take him quite some time to do so without help. Vexen's handwriting was the worst.

_Focus!_ He reminded himself. _Who could have been strong enough to finish him off?_ They had both agreed that the real Riku was no longer an issue with Sora rising high enough to become a threat to Marluxia. Franticly, Zexion dug through the notes. The answer had to be there. He had to find it and hide the rest. Zexion was not dumb; he knew that someone other than Xemnas had placed the order to finish the research. Even so, it was something he had to know for himself. _I have to know. Is it real?_ His feelings, the desires that would build up inside. They felt strong enough. _And Namine's photo..._ That just added to everything. His memories that did not seem to add up along with the dreams he could not remember. Zexion had to know, did he really-

He stopped looking. The paper, it always says all. Ink, the way it smelled, pungent and tangy on a light must. The schemer blinked at the same time he heard a portal open. Glancing over at the figure, he spoke. "Vexen, this is-" The smile was off. The hair was slightly waving in the wrong direction. He gasped as the platinum hair teen came into view. Shaking it off, Zexion realized his distraction. "Oh, it's only Replica." Then another thought came to mind. "Why did you bring him down- wait," The smile grew and the space around Vexen flickered. "You're not Vexen." He dropped the research paper and stepped back.

It chuckled. "I am, but you're still right."

Zexion blinked. What was it talking about? The answer came quickly to him. "Number 44, but-"

The cloned Number 44 shook it's head. "The only thing that matters is becoming complete. Wouldn't you agree?" It was like he was talking to both of them. The Riku Replica nodded silently.

"What did you do to him?"

Number 44 snapped its attention towards him again. "What did I... What did you guys do to us?! With your experiments and memory erasure and mind control?!" Zexion back up into the wall. His hand tingled. He had to wait for the right moment to summon his weapon. There was no telling what this clone could do. "All your little research is for nothing! If we can't be completed the same way, we'll just take it."

"Wait, what?!" The Riku Replica stepped closer with a disconnect smile on his face. "Y-you can't!"

Number 44 sighed. "You're right. He can't." The space waved again. He knew that distortion all too well. _How?!_ "But I can."

"No!" Zexion tried to summon Retribution, but the other was faster somehow. His hands were pinned to his sides. He squirmed and struggled to break free.

"Oh wait," The clone smiled deviously. "You prefer _this,_" Its face changed. "When in this position don't you?"

Shaking his head, Zexion tried not to avoid the piercing emeralds. "H-how?!"

"Hmm," The face that was, but was not, his lovers was too close. "Vexen has a nasty little habit for experimenting too much doesn't he? Poor 43. Although I can't say I envy the pain it must have gone through to make me. And your DNA helped out too."

"You sick bas-" He was cut off by forced lips. Growling, Zexion did the one thing he could think of.

Number 44 yelped loudly. Blood trickled down its chin as Zexion spit the rest out onto the floor. They glared at each other. "Oh, I'm a sick bastard?"

"You're not _him._"

A smile was not what he was expecting. "But that doesn't mean I still can't do this."

Pain everywhere. It shot through him like a bolt of lightning. It seared his nerves. True, Nobodies _could _indeed _feel_. But without his heart... Stopping himself short, Zexion gasped for air. The mock chakram spike twisted inside his cloak. Looking up, he did his best to glare defiantly at Number 44. "You. Are. Not. _Him_." It snarled, pulling out the weapon at the same time that he felt his power leave him, black and purple swirling around everywhere. Then they were gone. Zexion curled up, his body fazing in and out. "Axel..."

* * *

A/N: Um yes, sorry about the cliff hanger... I will try and get right on that. No promises though. Next week is going to be pretty busy for me. Two jobs, two weddings, my birthday (my husband's not but a few days ago too and still need to celebrate), manuscripting/editing, and the beginning of a script... possibly two scripts... Oi... Yes very busy... Oh, and don't forget mother's day... Just don't kill me yet, there is still much to go through. :)


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: *cough* So if you didn't want to kill me for the last chapter, I hope it caries over for this one... it's really late (1:45 in the morning for me) and yesterday (technically) was my birthday. :) Erm, I'm just going to leave out my age... not like it really matters. Let's just say I'm coming up on a class reunion sometime in the near future... So... It was a pretty damn good birthday (first one I had off work in 7 years) and I got to do pretty much everything that I really love doing. That of course includes writing!

Although it only took me less than 2 hours to hack this out... And yes, I think Saix is an ass, Namine is just so sweet, no one remember Xion anymore (*tear), Roxas is kinda depressing, and Axel and Zexion... well... I'd cry myself if I wasn't so tired. lol. Well, just be assured, there is still more left to this story, so don't kill me and well, updates are always kinda random. I do hope everyone still enjoys. :)

Oh, and I really screwed with the timeline here... again...

* * *

32

Tired was for the weak. But that was exactly how Axel felt. He could not find any sign of Namine or Xion for hours. Not even the replica of Riku was in sight. So he had to return to the Castle for his report without bringing Xion back. Only to find out that the elusive, black haired, keyblader had returned on her own. _I hope Roxas is going to be ok. Hell, I hope they both will._ The thought had made him shake his head. Everything was just plain fucked up. Saix had reassured him that things would go back to they way they were supposed to. With Sora so close to erasing Marluxia, there would be less to worry about.

_"And..." Axel hated speaking his lover's name to Saix. It just always felt like he was going to loose something when he did. "Z-Zexion? He will be safe as well?"_

_The bluenette sighed. "Axel, when do I not keep my promise?" The redhead crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I always do."_

Ever since that day in Radiant Garden, he was not sure if he could trust his best friend. Manipulation and exploitation was Saix's specialty. Axel was just good enough to be able to dodge it. _Maybe it's just Castle Oblivion. That place gives me the creeps. I can't wait to get Zexion out of there._ It was not just the stark white castle that bothered him. The Castle that Never Was felt unsafe as well. He wanted nothing more than to escape it all. _To hell with it all!_ Axel punched at a wall outside their room in Castle Oblivion. _I don't want to be a Nobody anymore. I want my heart back._ Letting out a shaky sigh, he entered their room. _I want to get Zeku's back too._

Blinking at the darkness, he flipped the light on to reveal that it was void of the one person he wanted to see. The bed was made up and everything in its respectful place. "Zexion?" Axel called out for his lover. Only silence answered.

The Castle shook. _Maybe Sora finally got to the bastard._ Shrugging off the stagger, he portaled out. It was possible Zexion knew it was going to happen soon and was getting everything else ready to leave. After all, he was helping Vexen with plenty of research. There were possibly some things that the mad scientist had found out to help them get their hearts back for good.

* * *

Namine smiled at the brunette. "It's ok," She said for the tenth time. "That's just the way it's supposed to be."

"But," Sora frowned deeply. Truly this keyblader had a heart of gold. Not everyone could be saved, and not all in the same way. "I don't want to forget you."

She looked at the young teen who wanted so desperately to let her live. It was like looking at a happier Roxas and a brighter Riku. "I'm ok with that. But before I go back for good, there are still things I need to do. I'll be around."

"How am I supposed to remember you though?"

Turning away from the flower like pod, the artist looked over her shoulder. "Others will. And someday, you will understand who I am."

"Who you..." The glass floated up and started to seal. "Who are you?"

Within seconds they were asleep. Taking a deep sigh, she left. "Who are we all indeed." There was much work for her to do.

* * *

Red and pink frosted the baby blue sky. Axel took a deep breath in. He needed a moment just before the storm, if only for just a few seconds. The setting sun was as brilliant as any other day up on the clock tower. "Axel?" The quiet toned voice made him open his eyes. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes blinked at him.

"Hey!" The redhead grinned. "Should you even be up and about already?"

Roxas looked away from his gaze. "You're back?" His best friend ignored every question that could possibly be asked. Axel sighed.

"Not exactly..." He was not sure how to say it. "Roxas, I'm-"

"I'm leaving, Axel."

Silence filled the gap between them. "What?!" Axel finally spat out when he found his voice. That was supposed to be his line. "Why?"

"I have to know who I am." Roxas looked back finally. "I need to go find answers. Maybe Namine will know."

"That's absurd. Namine can't tell you just like she can't tell..." He trailed off, the affect that he was trying to pull off died away.

The keyblader gave him a strange look. "Tell who, Axel?"

"Oh," Whom was he trying to talk about? "Uh, I don't know." Confusion knitted across his brow. "They'll kill you though." Axel spoke after a while.

A snort answered. "Like _they_ killed everyone else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Saix told me about Zexion-" Roxas stopped at the color that left his face. "Y-you didn't know?"

"What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Axel." It was the last thing he ever got to say to his best friend face to face. Axel was gone, leaving the dismal keyblader alone. There was no turning back, the bonds they created had finally been shattered. The broken links laid out in a mess that will never fit together the same again.

* * *

Axel panted as he raced through the halls of the Castle. _No! Roxas has to be wrong! Zexion is alive; he has to be!_ Heaviness filled his chest as he ran, his breath moving as one with his legs. "Zexion! Zexion!" He called out.

Then he saw it; the slightly ajar door in the basement level. He knew what it was. The metal handle banged loudly on the darkened wall. It was a completely mess. Glass and paper were scattered everywhere. Nothing was coherent. Cursing to himself, he tried to find a light switch to make searching easier. A small sound caught his attention.

"Zexion?" He attempted almost quietly.

"A-Axe-" It was barely audible. "Here."

In a flash, the redhead was over the tables and destroyed equipment. A flickering figure lay on the floor. His hand shook as he slid down to the ground. Slowly, he lifted the ultra light body. It was like there was no longer any substance left inside the shell of existence. "H-hey..."

Indigo brushed out of the face, showing a small smile. "Just 'hey'?" It reminded him of their first night together. He nodded. Holding him close, he felt what little strength his lover had left sigh. Calling upon the stored up magic inside, he tried to cast the spell. "It won't work."

Frowning, Axel pulled away to look at the sapphires that looked unpolished and dull. "What happened?" He asked.

"V-Vexen... the Replicas he made... They aren't right." He tried to understand what was being told to him. But he memorized every detail just in case. "Axel, one of them... is, like me..."

"What in the world are you talking about?" The redhead hushed his lover from answering. "This isn't right. He promised me that you'd be safe." He said mostly to his self.

"Axel," Zexion gripped his cloak, the fazing grew longer between spurts. "You... you have to let... me g-"

"Don't say that!" He glared defiantly, knowing what the words were going to be.

"It's the only way."

Shaking his head, Axel tried to keep control of his breathing. "No, I-I can't. I can't Zeku."

A deep sigh filled his ears. Zexion was becoming much to light. "Still calling me that?" It was like he knew something Axel did not. "It wasn't always Zexion."

"I know."

"Remember that." Now the voice was loosing its hold on reality.

Axel watched as his hands started to become visible behind the black cloak. "I will." The redhead smiled at the use of his want to always be remembered. Zexion returned it, closing his eyes as the last bit of substance started to fade. "I..." He tried to keep his grip on his fading lover. Biting his lip, he felt the edge of his eyes sting. "I love you."

* * *

WindWisp: I do hope you're getting to play 3D! I still have to go through KH2 storyline though. :)


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Ok, I wouldn't be a total fan-nerd if I didn't start this off by saying: omgiamsofuckinghappytheyannouncedkingdomhearts3! I was watching the live feed and was literally freaking out, jumping up and down like a retard when Norma was like "oh yeah, here's another trailer" and Disney popped up. After everything that has been going on for me, it was so amazing to hear this good news. :)

Anyways, on with this. Sorry it has taken me about a month to upload a new chapter. :( It's been hard like I said. There has been some pretty emotional and draining stuff that's happened in the past month. But that's life for ya. lol. It moves on. As does this fic! It kind of jumps around a bit in the beginning but I do hope you guys get the part that is Lea POV is actually right after Lea takes Ienzo home after he sneaks out of the castle one night in a previous chapter (can't remember which). Oh yes, and some really big plot twists here... in many ways! I've been wanting to write this for so long actually and it came out rather good I think. Let me know. The drama club ate the plot bunnies then went all psycho! :D

Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this fic so far. It's the longest fanfiction I've done (def not the longest in general but it's also not done yet lol). Also thanks to those who take the time to read all the way through all these chapter now! I know it's a lot to read! I hope you still enjoy!

Edit 6/15/13: In the rush of not posting in so long I sort of made the ending a little confusing. I went back today and edited it up. Hopefully this fixes the confusion any of you might have had. Sometimes I forget you guys can't see inside my head. Then again, you might go mad if you could. lol.

* * *

33

Nothingness is everything. It is the space between and in the very air that is consumed by breathing. It is nowhere and everywhere at once. A void that is filled with the clear satisfaction of oblivion, this is what things were made of. Axel had gripped to this nothingness for his entire lifetime. Until now, it had been the only thing he had known. And now, as his hands clenched around the invisible manifestation of space, he no longer wished for the emptiness. His confession hung in the air, captured by the cruel mistress of time. If only he had realized sooner, if only he had told him soon. If only- _we had run away._

* * *

Lea glanced back over the dimly light landscape. It was oddly appealing, almost magnificent looking in a looming kind of way. Maybe he just always had an attraction for dark beauty. A sigh filled the air and he was not sure if it was his own. The shy, young scientist glanced in their direction before ducking back into the castle. He hoped that no one had miss him and such, making less trouble for the young teen who had boldly snuck out of the home of his overprotective caretaker.

"Why can't you let it go?" His best friends voice shattered through his revere.

The redhead blinked. "What're you talking about?" Their looks of annoyance mirrored each other.

"We're never getting in and you'll never see him again."

"You don't know that." He snapped, surprising himself.

Isa shook his bright blue hair side to side. "Which do you care about more?"

It was a whisper but Lea caught it. "Huh?" Even so, he found it rather confusing.

"Nothing, never mind, Lea." The bluenette turned and walked down the dark street. Shaking his head, Lea looked back; so lost in thought that he never heard his best friend speak to himself. "You'll never pick me."

* * *

Axel was angry. The fire of loathing burned inside him. His skin was so hot that the walls felt like they were melting. Only one thought consumed him. _Kill Saix. _His jaw worked but his body felt numb and it was like he glided across the floor. "Axel!" He ignored the voice. It was followed by a hiss of pain. Who ever it was must have touched him. "Shit! You're burning up!" A curtain of distortion filled his vision and stopped him in place.

He blinked a few times before he realized what had happened. "Dammit, you fucking asshole! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you too!" His cloak was starting to steam as his fire started to evaporate the water.

Demyx flinched as Axel cornered in against the wall. Even if they considered themselves friends, water and fire did not mix. "I-I... know... I'm sorry..." The musician turned his gaze downward and winced. "I know don't want you to disappear too..."

After a moment, Axel huffed. Pulling away he sighed. "Why does it matter? Zexion isn't here anymore."

"But..." The other paused.

"But what?"

The brunette looked at his friend hopefully. "What if you can bring him back?"

Axel snorted. "'Bring him back'? Demyx, nobody comes back from being erased!" He turned and started off back down the hall. "And I'm going to make sure that lying piece of shit-"

"He has their research!"

The redhead stopped. Looking back at Demyx he saw the determination on the musician's face. "What are you talking about?"

"The research Vexen was working. Saix has it."

Glancing around to make sure no one was around, Axel closed the distance between them again so that they did not have to speak loudly. "How do you know he does?"

"Luxord always rambles when he drinks. And lately, he complains about the cushy 'recon' missions Xigbar gets personally from Saix and how Xiggy's always bragging when they play cards that all he has to do is watch a bunch of 'kids do all the work' and 'couldn't wait to get his hands on it'." Axel just gaped at him. "They talk to much when they get drunk." Demyx blushed.

"Obviously..." He replied. "How do you know it's Vexen's research though?"

"Um... I overheard Saix giving Xiggy the mission to clean up the lab in Castle Oblivion and to make sure to bring every single piece of paper that was there to him." If Saix had Vexen's research, things just might be different. Zexion had said something odd about a clone. Maybe it was worth looking into, at least for the moment. "Axel? Y-you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

Axel turned his emeralds on his younger friend. "For now, no. Tomorrow I can't promise that." He sighed heavily. "I'm always stuck doing the shitty jobs aren't I?"

* * *

Roxas... He is supposed to find Roxas. While he kept everything to himself and searched in secret, Axel was on orders to find and return the keyblader to the Castle. Having the help of his best friend would be great... but Axel knew. There was no way it would happen.

Namine hurried along the white page with the colored piece of charcoal, blue, red, and brown. Even if they were designed to come together again, she would never paint them all the colors on one page. Destiny is as cruel as fate.

* * *

Darkness was something he was getting used to. Axel found it easy to slide against it and maneuver in a slinky manner. Maybe it came with being a Nobody for so long. At this point, he was not sure if it was a good or bad thing. Right now though, he thought of it as a good thing. Xemnas was not in his room. Which was preferable seeing as that was where Axel was right now.

He reached out and pulled a drawer that was hopefully full of the papers he needed to see. Slowly, he slid the drawer back and opened another. Axel kept as quiet as possible. On the fourth drawer, he saw the unmistakenable scribble that was distinct to one certain Nobody. He had found it. Quickly, he scanned through the pages knowing that the short hand that he has spent the better part of the past few weeks learning by going through old research down in the abandoned labs.

"Didn't you know it's impolite to look through other people's things?" The portal opened quickly and the Nobody snatched the papers from Axel's hands.

The pyro glared. He had what he needed now. There was no point in playing stupid. "You lied to me, Saix. Like you always do."

The blunette shook his head. "I never lied to you, Axel."

"You promised me he would be safe!"

Saix sighed. "Didn't you just read this or not?" He waved the pile of papers up and down in front of him.

He continued to glare. "But you never gave it to me. I was the one who's responsible for the finished project and you hid it from me!" Silence followed. There was no guilt or remorse. Then it made sense. "You didn't want me to leave..."

"Of course he didn't." The voice made him jump. The dark undertones made his skin prickle. "He never wanted you to go in the first place so what makes you think he wanted you to leave even now?"

Axel stepped back. _What in the hell does Xemnas know?_ He rolled his eyes. "Isa never cared and neither does Saix."

"You don't remember?" Xemnas pushed him against the wall, his back hitting the cold stone with a thud. Axel blinked. The cackled laughter drove shivers down his spine. "What am I saying? I know you don't!"

"What are you talking about?"

The amber eyes gleamed along with the static grin. "The reason why you became a Nobody. Tell him, Saix." The Superior grabbed the other by the cloak and pulled him forward until he smashed Saix into him. They bumped heads, making Axel a little dazed. "Tell him!"

Axel groaned, rubbed his forehead and pushed the other away from his body. The bluenette stumbled backward. "No," He heard Saix say.

"Tell him or I'll take what I want." He had heard the dangerously deep sound of Xemnas' voice only seconds before he felt the crushing weight on his wrist. It blinked him right back into reality. Axel cursed at the pain and realized that it was Xemnas that was causing it. The oldest Nobody was holding onto his wrist. And his eyes, the look of a strange possessive nature was foreign and the hunger that was laced in them made him feel sick.

"Stop!" Saix cried out, glaring at them. "Fine. It was because of Lea... I..."

Axel gawked. "What did you do, Saix?" The other did not seem to want to finish.

"Don't you see?" Xemnas chuckled. "The reason why you became a Nobody is because I requested it. All he wanted to do was fuck you, but instead you ran around and followed that naive little prodigy of Ansem's. You were both so young, but you had much more spunk in you. It was a delight having to restrain myself from doing you since I could screw around while I waited. It's easy to prey on pathetic human emotions and both of you were magnificent subjects."

"Wait..." Axel was not sure if he was hearing everything correctly. Saix had wanted him? It did not make sense. Then there was this one very brief memory that rose to the surface. It was so long ago, he had almost forgotten. He had glanced down an alleyway and had seen Isa. Head thrown back in ecstasy with his fingers laced through long red hair. Until now, Axel had always thought it had been some random girl Isa has being messing around with. But the face was oddly angular and the blue green eyes that fluttered over to the other's shoulder as Isa had pulled away to rest against the wall looked too much like his. Maybe it was true that Isa had been attracted to him all along. The signs were definitely there.

"But then again," Xemnas spoke again. "I'm not very good at keeping my promises am I, Saix?"

"No! Wait!"

But the words went unwarranted. Another body slammed into his, knocking the breath out of him. Axel coughed and tried to pull away. His wrists hurt. And there was something hard and long pushing painfully along the inside of his leg. Looking up, he saw ambers boring into him. _Holy fucking shit!_ Everything registered at once. "Do you get it now, Axel? Or do I have to fuck it into you?" The voice purred as their owner licked his lips. Erie eyes drank him in from top to bottom.

Axel went berserk as Xemnas pushed their bodies closer together. Resistance was futile against the Superior. But that did not stop him from fighting back. Then pale blue came into view. In shock, he watched as the Superior's head was pulled back by his hair and Saix leaned over to attach his mouth to the dark tanned skin. Blood trickled down the muscular neck. Xemnas cried out. It was not in pain but rather startlement. Turning his face away from Axel he smiled at his assaulter next to them. "Please..." It was sickening to hear the enjoyment behind Saix's voice. Red liquid left a small trail from the corner of Saix's mouth.

Then Axel found himself slumped against the wall and sitting on the floor. There was the sound of ripping cloth before he found enough energy to pick himself back up. He did not waste a moment. They were already on the bed by the time he had opened a portal. Axel did not look back. He might never be able to go back to get his things but it did not matter. All he could think of was getting away so he could find Zexion. He had to; Ienzo was waiting.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Oh, for anyone who's been reading along with this, I changed up a little of the end of the last chapter. So it would make more sense. I sometimes forget you guys can't see what's inside my head and leave stuff out. Normally I go back to it later for plot reasons, but I totally meant for it not to this time. So if you where confused some, go back and read the last 1/4 of the chapter again. lol. Like for one: no, Lea didn't get frisky with Isa when they were young... It's a one way Isa X Lea, if that makes sense. And also: Xemnas is a lying ass, and loves to manipulate everything. He also gets off on breaking people strong of heart and used Saix/Isa and Zexion/Ienzo so he could get to Axel. Let's just come to a mutual agreement that Xemnas is a sick, werido. lol.

Anyways, Axel's turn to start dreaming. Well sort of. If you watched cutscenes from KH2 FM you might get it right off the bat. Otherwise, I won't tell you who Axel is talking to in his "dream" until it's revealed. :P And of course, now is the time for more of Axel/Lea's background memories and stuff. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

34

The sun is beautiful. Rays of warm light dance across the sky to kiss exposed skin. No matter where you go, it's always the same. And the spectral of colors will penetrate through the darkest night. Or so one would hope. Axel sighed, leaning his chin into his palm while looking over the town dotted with tiny houses and shops. He was not sure how long he had been sitting on the clock tower, but at the moment, he honestly did not care. "The sunset is extra stunning today." The redhead did not even turn to great the voice. Only sighed in answer. If only it would match the feelings he had inside him. "It's because of all the red, ya know?"

Axel chuckled. "That's my line, yo." He grinned and finally faced a mirrored grin. "I thought you left?"

"I did," The reply came and they both looked back at the sky full of red, orange, pink and blue. "As did you."

"Yeah... about that..."

"Tell me about it?"

Should he? Maybe it would do him some good to express the things going on in his head. "Do you really want to know?" Perhaps he was kidding himself. After all, it was an unlikely meeting in an unlikely place.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Axel sat up abruptly. Blinking away the sleep he looked around. The morning light had broken through the canopy of trees and was playing on the ground. Stretching the stiffness out, he stood and shook the dampness out of his hair. _Maybe it was a mistake to come to Twilight Town. They'll look for me here, no doubt._ But it was the first place he could think of. Glancing through the trees at the metal gate, he wondered if it was safe inside. The local teenagers thought that the place was haunted and would only ever approach when dared.

It was an option. First he would look into other places. There was still Hallow Bastion. He planed on looking around there as well anyways. Especially after reading Vexen's research papers. He would just have to be careful. It was another place they might look for him. Opening a portal, Axel stepped through to his former home world.

The day moved on. And with each passing hour, Axel pressed his lips together in frustration. Something was not right. _The research said he would be here..._ But there was no sign of anyone at all. The labs were as they once were, untouched and dusty. Shelves filled with books that looked neglected. _Zeku would have loved to read all of them if he could._ He thought as he picked up a book that had been left out on a table. Feeling sorry for the forgotten tome, Axel proceeded to find its proper home and replaced it.

Night fell as the redhead found his old room; still in the complete mess he had left it all those years ago. _Maybe Zexion's heartless is still out there?_ It was the only explanation. Sleep over took him as he crawled up on top of his old bed. If only he could find Zexion. Then Ienzo would be free and they could be together again. Tried as he might, he tried not to cry.

* * *

"Have you thought about it?"

Axel blinked into the light that seemed to be ever dieing. Stuck in a suspension somewhere between life and death. "Yeah,"

"So you'll tell me about him?"

"I will," Smiling, he recalled those memories. Things he hoped he would never forget.

* * *

_I am a Nobody._ Those selected words repeated themselves inside his head. Frowning, Axel touched the purple marks on his face. His reflection mimicked his actions. They were so strange. Almost like tattoos, but he never remembered getting them. _Maybe I should get one, under the belt and up my side._ He grinned at the thought of showing it off with a lover. A little surprise when things went right and his bed occupied by some cute little vixen.

"Are you really that vain?" Someone huffed behind him. "I doubt the mirror would want to practice kissing with you."

Turning away from the mirror above the sink in the shower room, Axel looked at his fellow Nobody. _Zexion;_ He poised his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "What?" He gave the schemer a lopsided grin and held out his arms to the side. "See something you like?" Axel teased. He might be a newer member of the Organization, but that did not mean anything to him. Regardless of a new name, he was still the same person. Or so he would like to think.

Zexion snorted and rolled his eyes. "N-no," The other stuttered slightly. "Not particularly."

Pretty much that meant 'you're not my type' in Axel's language. Not that it really mattered to the pyro. After all, he was not into other guys; right? He mentally shook the thought away. "Well, there's a new member that'll be here tomorrow. Maybe they'll be your type." Waving his hand in the air, Axel turned and walked out of the shower room.

The schemer sighed quietly. "Unlikely..." It was so soft he almost did not hear it. At that moment, he knew that he was going to figure Zexion out.

* * *

It was harder then he thought. The young schemer was adept at eluding people and things when he wanted to. But Axel was smart, a cunning. Every so often, he would catch a short glimpse of a face not covered by a masquerade of illusion. And in those brief moments, there was a small smile at something funning in a book, a look of determination while working in the lab. The lanky frame that sprawled out on the couch after a particular difficult mission where there were just too many heartless.

There were a few times that Axel caught the other yawning over a book in the library and when Zexion leaned his head back and covered his mouth, the indigo bangs would fall away and show off the young, yet bold features that were hidden beneath the veil. Those where the times the redhead would startle himself as he gawked at the face that he thought was much younger and saw the kid he knew as Ienzo as a young, grown man, really not much younger then himself. Each time was short, cut off only seconds before Axel could ponder on anything by Zexion turning around and looking in his direction with narrowed eyes.

* * *

After a while, instead of trying, he just became lazy. Or at least would lazily watch out for the other. Sure he made friends with some of the other members as they came along, but Zexion was the real mystery. Maybe he always would.

He let out a sigh, not caring if it gave him away. Zexion turned, already knowing of the pyro's presence. "What's with you and sitting up in trees?"

They were on a mission. Or to be more precise, they had missions today and Axel was avoiding his. "I'm laying up here." He stated, looking down at the annoyed face. The indigo bangs fell back some and he could see both sapphires clearly. Clearing his throat, he almost forgot what he was going to say. Axel rather liked seeing the schemer's full face. "I didn't think you'd remember something like that anyways."

Zexion looked away. _Is he blushing?_ The schemer crossed his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission today?"

He grinning and leaned over the side slightly. "Eh, I can finish it later."

"Well do that elsewhere."

Axel slid off the branch and followed the other Nobody who had turned and started to walk off. "Damn Zex, you're being so uptight."

"Maybe you just really don't know me then."

"Maybe," They walked side by side not looking at each other. "I'm beginning to think I like the quiet you more."

The schemer huffed. "Go away, Number Eight."

"I'm just trying to be friendly, shit."

"Well, I never was a social butterfly like yourself now was I?"

_Butterfly? Seriously!_ Axel wanted to snap at Zexion. "Wait... You do remember me then?" Zexion grunted. "I knew it." A large grin stretched across his lips.

"Doesn't really matter now."

Axel grabbed the other's arm, making them come to a halt. Zexion tensed beneath his grip. "What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Being nice doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere."

"You're right." He apologized, letting go of the stiff limp. "I think I do like the more quiet you. At least then, you'd look at me." Sapphires snapped up to meet his emeralds. Axel was not sure why, but something made it hard to breathe.

"What, you liked the anti-social, can't talk to anyone, jump at everything me better?" Zexion's voice was so serious that Axel laughed, catching them both off guard.

"Well, maybe just the jumpy you." Without knowing it, Axel reached out and wrapped his hand around Zexion's wrist. The schemer did jump slightly. Both nobodies blushed and pulled away. Clearing his throat, Axel continued. "Look, I didn't mean to weird you out or anything. Just thought you'd like someone to talk to every now and then."

"I talk with Lexeaus."

"Dude, you're half his age."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have the hots for him or some weird shit." An awkward silence fell between them. Axel coughed. "Um, just stop trying to follow me everywhere."

"I'm not!" Zexion gave him a look. "Will ya at least stop being so hostile?"

The other let out a sigh, "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Axel smiled before opening a portal to the world where his mission was. "I'll see you later then, Zex!"

After that, Zexion stopped glaring at him. But he still kept his distance. They were polite to one another and occasionally had a mission with each other. Although, Zexion did not want to speak of the past, it was almost like he did not remember half of it. Things between them were okay at best. Then, Axel found the Lexicon.

* * *

A/N: Oh, As I've said in the first chapter, I don't take unsigned reviews as I like replying to them. I had a guest review on my last chapter:

"I'm glad you continued! i've been following your story, because the characters are very "real" - I also like adult zexion, and their personalities really mesh well with the relationship and plot you've built up. Keep writing, please!"

Thank you whoever you are. First off, I have many plans for this fic. Even into the KH3 storyline when it becomes known. (Yes this might mean a break from the fic for a certain amount of time) It just took me a month to post a new chapter. lol. Also, Thank you for following this fic. And I'm glad you feel as though I've made the character very "real". That is something I love doing, giving personality to my writing to make the characters unique and real feeling. It adds a different type of attachment to the story. I too love adult Zexion. I wish there was more, especially fanart. Well, more AkuZeku fanart in general. I've enjoyed giving the characters the personalities in this fic and have took some deep thought into their relationship and plot. As I feel there isn't enough fanfiction for AkuZeku out there that lasts more than a few chapters, or is very young sounding. I wanted to create a heavy, yet light toned in places, fic that I could change around for fun that still followed the storyline everyone knows and enjoys. As such, I will keep writing. :) Thanks. -Axe


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I went back and read through the entire fic the day before and realized that there was a disturbing lack of what Axel was going through when they were sorting out the fact that they had feelings for each other. I thought now would be a great time to revisit some of those moments, making the chapter a bit fluffy and well, off the main track, sort of. lol. I'm still not telling you guys who Axel is talking to but there are/will be plenty of hints. Also, the "memories" Axel is having isn't word for word what he is telling his "dream friend". I also enjoyed writing this side of Axel as he struggled to figure out his "feelings" towards Zexion. It was like this thing that just popped up on him and was like "hey! guess what? you like Zexion!" before giggling hysterically. Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this ultra-fluffy chapter of Axelness. :)

* * *

35

"Soo..." The evening air drifted around them. And the clock behind them ticked between the silence. "When did you know you liked him?"

Axel choked on air. It was a bold question, one that he did not know if he could think of an answer right away. The other giggled. "Seriously?" His face turned warm. Surly his cheeks were a nice shade of pink by now. "You know guys don't talk about their feelings." Leaning his head to the side he looked the aqua blue right in the eyes and smiled.

His friend laughed. "And you're one who was always ready to give relationship advice when asked."

"Yeah well," Axel shrugged.

"You must really like him then."

All that he could do was stare at his hands. Which felt a bit too warm inside his gloves as the wavering sunlight still put off heat. Axel nodded. He tried not to remember the confession that might not ever be heard by the one who it was for. "I should've told him."

"You'll find him, I know you will." Axel wanted to believe it. After all, this might just be a complete dream that his mind made up to begin with. "Until then, talk to me about it. It'll help us both."

Axel chuckled. "Now who's the relationship adviser?"

* * *

He tried to look away, he really did. But Axel could not help it. Sure, Zexion was not giving him the look of death anymore. It was just so damn hard to put things all together since he had touched Retribution. Nothing made sense anymore. The damn book was just as much of a smart ass as its owner. He wanted to be friends with him, well, they were now right? They certainly got close enough to be comfortable. Not like it was with Roxas though. There was an air of maturity between them. Well, as much as there could when you had Axel around. Sometimes, they would spend time together in the common area and read, much to Zexion's surprise Axel had a vast knowledge of different types of literature, and then there was a few times where Roxas and Demyx joined them in some sort of random shenanigans. Movies became a thing that they all could enjoy without much conflict.

Then there was the night where Zexion would not let him leave. _A nightmare, he had a nightmare._ It must have been extremely bad if he did not want to be left alone. But the way Zexion pulled him down to the bed confused Axel. When he was dragged close enough to burry his face into the soft indigo hair, he tried to breathe normally. His lungs filled with the scent of crushed mint from the shampoo he had used that day. The younger Nobody's body was tone from daily activity and felt strong despite the small frame. Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion protectively and almost nuzzled his face against the back of the other Nobody's neck. His fingers had already made their way to link their hands together. It seemed all too like an intimate limbo between the two of them, but perhaps Axel did not really care.

Zexion was shivering slightly and curled up against the warmth Axel put off. And he was all too happy to oblige. Nightmares were something he knew all too well. As Lea, he had many that would cause him to cry out in his sleep. Even if he never remembered one of them in his entire life, Axel knew how it felt to wake up after one. So he held onto his friend. Letting the heat from his breath trickle over the nape of Zexion's neck; the tiny hairs flared up and tickled the edge of his nose but Axel dared to not move. Eventually the shaking turned into a long sigh and the body went limp in his arms. The rise and fall of the younger Nobody's chest slowed signalling that Zexion had finally fell back to sleep. Satisfied that whatever haunted his friend's sleeping mind was washed from memory, Axel closed his tired eyes and drifted off with his arms still firmly enclosed around Zexion. Just as sleep over took him, he thought that maybe he was dreaming too. And for some strange reason that Axel could not place he wished the dream would not end.

* * *

All he could think about was touching him. Even if it was brief, a small brush of the arm or a pat on the back. If only he could run his hands across the porcelain skin once. Axel swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked over at Zexion as the schemer read one of his latest books. The schemer smiled gently. Biting his lip, he thought about how it would feel to push aside those annoying bangs and look into the deep sapphire without interference. They were beyond nostalgic, gems that rivaled the ocean blue. Then the lips were moving to form words he should be paying attention to.

"W-what?" He stuttered, blinking and hoping Zexion did not notice too much.

"I was asking what's with that look on your face."

"Just thinking!" He might be speaking a little too enthusiastically.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Well, don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself."

Axel scowled in response. But when Zexion smiled behind the book, he could not help but wonder how those lips would feel. Perhaps he should lean forward, push the equally offensive book out of the way and find out. If he was not wearing gloves, maybe he could touch the flesh that looked like velvet before placing his own lips there. To hopefully see eyes full of surprise, feel the warmth of a heating face and close his eyes as the other pressed back in response. And the hair, it had been so soft that one night he had begun to wonder how it would feel laced between his naked fingers.

He wondered how smooth the perfect skin actually was and if it tasted slightly salty when he moved to lick the sensitive skin beneath the other's jaw line. Could he entice the schemer into pushing against him and dig his fingers into his shoulders for support as he lowered them down into the couch? Axel wanted to know how deep Zexion would moan as they unzipped their cloaks and he let his hot breath puff over an exposed chest. Should he move slowly to savor or with a passionate haste?

Was Zexion's hair really that indigo naturally? He personally had many potential loves ask him the same question about his flaming red. It was delightful to see their surprised expressions at their discovery that he was a true redhead. Now more than ever, Axel wanted to trail a finger down the line of silver-blue hair that promised more excitements below the waistband. Things would be different, being with another man, but then again Axel had done some pretty kinky stuff back in the day.

Even so, why would Axel have thoughts like this when he was not into guys; right? And Zexion was most definitely a guy despite that he had features that could be considered 'cute'. That was a problem, there was no way he was becoming attracted-

"You're doing it again." Zexion interrupted his thoughts. Axel jumped slightly.

"Hmm... You're right, I shouldn't think too hard." Standing up, he left the schemer to himself. Those thoughts were starting to become trouble. And if he was not careful, they might go to far and then there would be no turning back. _Maybe,_ Axel glanced over his shoulder at Zexion, _I don't want to turn back._

* * *

The two grinned at the ground. It was rather silly to talk about in Axel's opinion. But he guessed it helped. "You know," His friend broke the silence. "In a weird ass way, you are a helpless romantic."

"Maybe I am..." The pyro sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Well, at least I know how that turned out."

"Yeeah, sorry about that." Axel apologized. "There was probably a much better way for you to finding out."

"It's ok," The other smiled. "Sora has someone." The redhead looked at his friend in confusion. Why would the subject of Sora come up in a time like this? "Someday I will too."

* * *

Groaning, Axel looked up at the ceiling. His arms were crossed behind his head in his normal resting position. Those thoughts of Zexion would not go away. The way the other would avoid being near him and the same time look at him in some intense way that only Axel could see. Reddish, yellow played on the wall of his room from the glowing fire materia. It was more thoughtful then his stupid books and monster bookmarks. Looking over at the ball enveloped with flames, he wished that he had done what he wanted to do when giving Zexion his Christmas present.

_He would've rejected it._ He sighed dismally at the thought. _You don't know that._ They had been close enough. It could have been a stolen kiss, quick and light on the lips that looked almost poised for him as the schemer titled his head up slightly to look directly at him. He could have just let their lips brush softly together for half a second and rush away before the other could figure out what happened. But he knew that would not have been the case. At the first feel, first taste, Axel would have yanked that lithe body into his arms and pinned him to the soft looking bed to make love to the young man.

_Fucking, shit._ Axel rolled over and moaned into his pillow. _I am into a fucking guy... Oh, but not just any guy. It had to be Zexion._ Feelings admitted he knew that he would have to ignore them. They were friends now and Axel did not want to mess things up. But things were never that simple. Axel was easy to shatter when it came to anything to do with sex. And in the end, there was no turning back. His blood raced through his veins. _And I'd do it again and again._ Too bad there is only one first time.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Oi! It's been way too long since an update, and I apologize for everyone who's been waiting for one. X( RL sometimes gets pretty hectic with me. That being said, no I haven't abandoned this! I still have more to go through. :) But it might be a bit before another update. Rest assured, I will try to have another chapter done and posted for AkuZeku day (8/6). Although my marriage anniversary is 8/1 so I hope I'll get time for that and sometime that week a new Tales game is coming out. (Yes, true KH nerd. I'm so totally an Axel at heart and my husband is such a Xemnas. :P And FYI, we walked off to Organization XIII theme song.)

Anyways, on with this chapter. Ah, and there is some Shakespeare references, total romanticness. lol. Enjoy!

* * *

36

A few days passed and Axel had looked in every corner of the entire mansion. Only the signs of dust remained to tell that no one had set foot in the place for many years. He supposed that was a good thing since it meant that no one else was there. _It's probably still a good idea to not stay in one place too long just in case._ There was no telling where, or if, the others would look for him. With that in mind, there were plenty of other places Axel wanted to check. With a sad sigh, he opened a portal to another world.

* * *

"You still haven't found him?"

Axel shook his head. "No..." He cringed as he admitted it out loud.

The red hue flickered along the yellow stone in a constant state of flux. It always seemed to do that no matter how long he was there. Sometimes it felt like hours while other times only a few minutes. Axel sighed, hoping his friend would just provide a state of rest for today. Tomorrow, he would start looking again. _If only I knew where to start!_ No matter what world he went to, there was no sign of Zexion or Ienzo. His friend cleared his throat and Axel realized he was being talked to.

"Oh sorry, what was that?"

A knowing smile was returned. "Go see Namine."

He blinked. _Why?_ "Uh, where would I find her? She disappeared right after Marluxia was erased." Sometimes the pyro got to spy on the other organization members while they were on missions and not even they knew where she was.

"You know, trust me."

They stared at each other for a long time. "I do trust you." Axel finally said. _I just don't trust myself._

The other sighed in reply. "Everything will end where it began." Axel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The world turned sideways and the sun turned an angry red.

* * *

Axel stared at the metal gate and frowned. Slowly he reached up and gripped at one of the metal bars. Even though he stood on the outside, it still felt like a prison. It was a prison that held who he was and would be shackled into submission in a painful in-between state. _A place where I don't belong and can never be with those I care about._ The crease between his brows deepened as his frown grew.

"Z-Zeku..." The name sounded slightly foreign now. As the days had passed the slow realization that if he somehow was able to find Zexion, he would no longer be that person. _But... he will still remember right?_ Even if it was shattered memories, would he take it? . _'Still calling me that? It wasn't always Zexion.'_ Axel blinked at the memory. Was it so different just to be called by a different name? His hand tightened around the bar and the squeak of fabric wound too tight prickled in the air. He had asked Zexion once.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Axel loved lazy days, especially those that consisted the other members to be out of the castle and he could convince Zexion to spend some time together outside of either of their rooms. _Even if it is in the library!_ But it meant that they could sprawl out together on one of the long couches and not be disturbed for hours. Zexion would lie across him, head resting on his chest while reading a book. Of course though, that also meant Axel did a not of thinking during this time. He absently stroked the soft indigo bangs of his lover.

"You're thinking about something. What is it?" The schemer asked without moving.

"What makes you say that?" He replied in an idle tone. "I can't just enjoy us like this?"

A chuckled vibrated along his breastbone. Axel closed his eyes and memorized that feeling. "You have a specific sigh when you're thinking."

"Dunno what you're talking about." A grin etched its way across his face. He loved teasing Zexion every now and then. "I'm reading with you. I'm done with the page by the way, you can turn it."

The schemer shifted, his head tilted up to look at him eye to eye. Axel pushed the long bangs out of the way of the brilliant sapphires. "You can't fool me, Axel." He was smiling just the same.

The pyro sighed. "You got me." His voice sounded over dramatic; they both knew it was a play. "Actually I was thinking about names."

"Oh?" Zexion quirked an eyebrow, closing the book he twisted around to have a better look without having to strain his neck. Axel rested his hands along his lover's sides.

"Well, I am sorta fixated with everyone remembering me. It was like that even before I was 'Axel'."

Zexion grinned. "I remember."

"You do?" Axel teased again. "Well then, what do you think about names then?"

After a few seconds of thought, the schemer replied. "'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'." Axel blinked at the quote. Then the grin widened. "What?"

"And you call me a romantic."

Zexion sighed, rolling his eyes at him. "All I'm saying is that you can be known by many names, but in the end you're still the same person."

Axel chuckled. "All they while quoting Shakespeare."

"What do you think about names then, Axel?" The schemer shook his head while smiling.

"I think names hold power. Through memories, they bring forth the true nature of one's person."

"So, if you can get people to remember you and your name..."

"I'll forever live on in their memories."

A silence followed between them. Finally, Zexion broke it and spoke. "You know if that didn't sound so brilliant I'd call you crazy."

Axel leaned forward and pulled them closer. He looked directly into the sea of blue. "Call me but love, Henceforth, I never will be Axel." Then he pressed their lips together in a short sweet kiss.

Pulling away, Zexion chuckled. "Now who's quoting Shakespeare?"

* * *

So maybe it did not matter what name they were called by in the end. Axel continued to stare at his hand. _Maybe I'm not looking for Zexion?_ A flash caught his eye and he looked up at the mansion window. The white curtains fluttered as if caught in a draft but the glass was firmly shut. Without a second thought, Axel pushed the gate open and stepped inside. _He would break their prison._

* * *

It was like stepping into Castle Oblivion all over again. The white walls, paper and bits of colored charcoal everywhere, it was almost overwhelming for Axel. "Come in, Axel. I've been expecting you."

He turned to see the short blonde figure smiling at him for the long table. Slowly, he edged himself into the room and closed the door softly. It clicked shut and Axel proceeded to look around at the drawings. "So this is where you've been hiding?"

"Not exactly." Glancing down at the table, he saw many pages left out, some overlapping each other but it still seemed to tell a story. Once in particular caught his eye and he picked it up. "I've been helping DiZ and the others. Especially Roxas."

His eyes widened. Walking up to Namine, the pyro slammed the paper in front of her. "I know you can draw the future, but I'd never fight Roxas. I'd never hurt my best friend!" Blond and Red twisted across the parchment as they did battle with one another.

"He has to think he is though."

"Why?!"

"Because he doesn't belong here and you know it."

Axel scowled. "But he has a heart, just like the rest of us."

"You search for Zexion to see Ienzo." She pointed out blatantly. "In the end, there can only be one."

"I..." Who was it that he truly wanted? Axel was not sure anymore. If Ienzo was Zexion and had his memories, would it still be the same? He had been questioning it all along perhaps. Even his own existence drove him into uncertainty.

" I don't belong either. None of us do. And I'm trying to correct that." Namine, she seemed to be just as pure hearted as Roxas. Innocence masked the wisdom that they should not have. What was it that Axel really wanted? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought.

"What must I do?"

* * *

WindWisp: I hope you're getting through 3D! :)


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Happy AkuZeku day! lol, well, technically that's in a couple of days. But I already know I'll be busy tomorrow and on the 6th (Tales of Xilla comes out, yay!) so I went ahead and decided to finish and upload the chapter early. :) Yay me! I got to it in time! Um so yeah I know I spelled the hell of Travers Town because I was being lazy and didn't go look it up. So shoot me. X( I'm so busy it's insane. I am beginning to wonder how I even function anymore working all the time! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

37

_"Find number 44."_

Axel huffed to himself. _Easier said then done, Namine. _That was the first part of their plan. Find the wrenched clone that had erased Zexion and interrogate him. But according to the surveillance from Castle Oblivion, that also meant the Riku clone would be not too far away. Neither of them would be easy to deal with and even more difficult to separate.

_"Why can't I just destroy it?"_

His teeth still gritted, he knew why actually. He just wanted the satisfaction of ripping the abomination apart so it would feel the pain that Zexion had during his final moments. _After, _Axel promised himself. _I'll get that bastard after he tells me where it is._ Yes, that would still be following the plan. Namie never said he could not hurt the clone _after_ it told him what they needed to know.

Checking everywhere, Axel finally found the hooded figure. And of course the dark expressive Replica was in tow. So the pyro followed quietly, sneaking around the edges of the buildings in Travers Town. It always seemed to be in the middle of the night there, making his movements easy to hide. Finally, the clone whispered something to the Riku Replica, dumping something into its hand and watched it scamper off. Axel licked his drying lips. Now was his chance.

As soon as the clone was by itself, Axel reacted. Yanking the blond wigged, man around a corner, smashing his back into a wall making it groan when its head impacted with the stone. He did not allow any time to pass. The chakram was summoned, tips pointing at the pale throat. The clone saw the spikes and started.

"Tell me where it is?" His voice hissed low.

The clone blinked as if confused. "What are you talking about?"

Axel brought the sharp spike closer. "If you don't, you have to know who does. Now tell me so I can free him."

"Him?" The eerie reflection of Vexen's face did not show any fear of the weapon threatening to take his head off. It only looked closely at Axel, as if trying to piece something together. "Oh, I get it." A nasty smile crept across the pair of thin lips. Eyes played a sad mockery of sympathy. "You're looking for your poor little lover boy. Well, he's not coming back no matter what you do."

Emeralds narrowed dangerously and he growled. Tightening his grip on the front of the coat, Axel pushed the clone against the wall with anger. "You're lying. I know you saw the research. You were there! Now tell me where to find the Heartless. Or... Or..."

"Or you'll what? Erase me?" Slowly a ghost like image wavered over the face of Vexen. The hair grew shorter and darker. Eyes gleamed deeply in the iridescent glow of the lamps from around the corner. "Can you even do that when I look like this?" Axel felt himself shake. His hands loosened as he looked upon the familiar young face. _No! It's just playing with my head!_ Emeralds darted around, the pout looked completely off and the voice ever too smooth. "Wouldn't you like to be kissing me instead?" The pyro never felt more pissed off in his life. "Or rather will you stab me into oblivion and never learn the truth?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Axel spat lowly.

"Oh well, that's not very nice." The clone sighed dramatically, still in Zexion's form. "And here I thought you wanted me to tell you where to find him." Letting out a frustrated cry, Axel did the only other thing he could think of. _This isn't Zexion. He just looks like him. But he's not him._ A leather-gloved fist connected hard. The clone staggered away from the wall cradling his stolen face. The pyro growled. "You- you hit me!" Surprise filled both the voice and face.

Axel shrugged. "Zexion told me you'd try and look like him." So naturally, it was easy for him to push the thought away of it actually being his lover.

"And here I thought you wouldn't have it in you to strike at your lover before you can even tell him." His heavy breath stopped. All he could do was stare.

"How do-"

"You're right, I was there. I know." It was like it was saying it knew more than just that one little detail. But it also felt like the clone was staling.

Then there was silver on black. Axel had but a second to react. But he was a little too slow. There was a loud ripping sound and darkness opened up nearby. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" He called out as he pushed against the blade of the Replica, blue eyes drilling into him with hatred.

"Oh, but I am." Thankfully, the face reverted and the bored look was back. "Hell, even if I wanted to tell you where to find the pathetic little heart you couldn't go back there anyways. Not with you being a defector and all. Oh well," The clone sighed and started to walk backwards from them. "Hurry up and finish him off Replica. I don't got all day."

"Wait!"

But whatever Axel had to say was forever stalled. Something purple protruded through the black coat and the clone's mouth was open wide in a state of shock. The Replica jumped away from him and looked over. "No!" It screeched. "Not you!" Before Axel could react, the Replica was running off, down the street and around the corner.

His attention was now on the strange hooded attacker. Dressed in the same cloak but not any form that he knew. "You mother fucker!" Axel snarled out and slashed out at the man. A purple blade connected with his chakrams. _Wait, I know that weapon._ Axel gawked at the sword. But the boy was taller than he should be. And his eyes were a specific shade of yellow that was all too familiar to be on that face. The attacks from both sides stopped. "No, you're... but you're..."

"The Replica is getting away. I must go." The other spoke quietly.

"Fuck, man. You just killed that ass before he could tell me what I needed to know." They both knew that this would be one of the few times that they would not be against each other. For now that is. Things could always change. _Maybe after I get Ienzo back._

The hooded head shook back and forth. "Remember what it said well." He stated before stalking off in the directing the Replica had fled. "Go get Namine before DiZ finds her."

Axel blinked. "What did you do to her?"

"I hid her somewhere safe."

* * *

Axel mumbled to himself, not sure if the mansion in Twilight Town was considered 'safe' anymore. Everything was in disarray. Namine's pictures in her room were scattered around in a frantic way as if someone came through there and left in a hurry. Not to mention the downstairs was already a mess and the basement in worse condition then the rest. "The fuck, Riku." He whispered to himself.

Tugging at his torn cloak, Axel tried to think of his next move. Where else could he go? He really should look for Namine but it was difficult to tell where the dark hero had 'hid' her. And he would have to choose wisely where he would go next. With his cloak cut, it would make going through the nothingness difficult and eventually impossible.

"Maybe the freak left an extra in the closet." Reaching out, he yanked the door open to check the contents. A small yelp caught his attention and he looked down. Pale white tried to pull back from the light and into the dark for hiding. "Namine?" Axel asked experimentally.

Then there was a dash of blonde and something hit his chest hard. "Axel!" The young Nobody breathed franticly. "Oh, I'm glad it's you! DiZ was going to do something horrible!" She rambled on.

"Yo," The pyro wheezed out. "Can't breathe."

Namine let out of the tight hug and stepped back. "S-sorry." Axel took deep breaths. "Oh, you're coat, Axel."

"Yeah I know," Finally he could stand without his lungs burning. "Is there any around I can replace this with?" The blond shook her head. "Of course not dammit." Just his luck. Regardless, they should not linger. "C'mon, we need to leave." With that, the two stepped through a portal.

* * *

"The clone said what again?" Namine said without looking up, her nimble hands concentrating on the sharp needle passing through the thick leather.

They could not go far on the account of Axel's cloak having such a huge tear in it. So Namine was fixing it. The waves crashed against the beach, it was oddly quiet on this part of Twilight Town. Like somehow the world knew they needed their privacy. But honestly, Axel wished there were others around. The young Nobody so close it was frightening. He was not into such youngsters and honestly had come to terms with being attracted to Zexion (and Ienzo if he really wanted to argue) who was very much another guy. But that also meant that he was not going strip off his cloak in front of the young girl. So, instead, she took it upon herself to stitch it up with him in it. Axel tried not to blush. It was all very awkward to him.

"Axel?"

"Oh um, he said even if he wanted to tell me where his heart was, I wouldn't be able to go there anymore." He sighed, concentrating on his words instead of the little hands moving his cloak around. "I don't get it. There's no place I can't go through the nothingness. And what the hell does it matter if I left the Organization? It's got nothing to do with- oh my god." He stopped. Namine giggled a little, hiding her smile by looking at the needle threading in and out. "That sick bastard still has the others that weren't erased yet doesn't he?"

The threading came to a stop and she brought up a tiny pair of scissors to cut the extra away. "Took you long enough to figure it out." Axel rolled his eyes. It was like she got it the first time he said it to her and now she was teasing him.

"Do you know where, Namine?"

Sadly, the younger Nobody shook her head. "No, I don't." Frowns pulled both of their faces down and they moved around so that they were sitting next to each other, watching the sunset on the ever-extended ocean.

Sighing, Axel leaned his head back. "Sometimes I feel like I won't ever see him again."

Something rustled. "Here," Namine handed him a folded piece of paper. "I thought you'd need to see this."

Opening the parchment up, he studied it for some time. Finally he smiled. "Thanks, Namine. I guess you're right." He handed it back.

Then Namine started as she looked at the charcoaled letters. "How did you?"

Axel snickered. "When your boyfriend is the master of illusions, you pick up a thing or two." She scowled back at him.

"Well, what you saw first really is true."

"Yeah I know."

There was a pause between them for quite some time. "You do really love him."

"I do," He spoke with a sigh.

Namine slid off the railing they had been sitting on and gave him a wink. "Well, then, let's get on with it!"

"How? We don't even know where to start." The pyro asked, watching the young Nobody skip out towards the water and pick something up out of the sand. Coming back she held out a white object. Axel took it in his hand. "A shell?"

"I've got a plan." She stated bluntly before skipping off down the beach.

Sliding down, Axel took off after her. "Oi! Namine!" He called out but she ignored him and kept to her brisk path along the beach. Finally, Axel just followed her quietly. "What the hell are we supposed to do with seashells?"

* * *

WindWisp: Hope 3D is going well! And yes, I love referencing such nerdiness at times. I tend to do it without noticing. lol.

Dreamweaving: I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope you're doing okay!

* * *

A/N: Also, lots of manga related stuff: clone number 44, Namine locking in a closet in the mansion and fixing/sewing Axel's cloak (Although I messed with the story a bit and made it the Riku Replica cutting at him instead of Axel fighting Roxas).

Oh, Axel's "Yo" comment being a nod towards Reno from FF7 (the char that Norma modeled Axel after) as it was Reno's catch phrase that he said allll the damn time. (Love me some Reno. :P)

Clone 44 is just as sick as Marly and Xemnas. Just as much as Namine is so sweet.

Seashells. Two for that. One is a Mass Effect reference to a char and his who thing about running tests on seashells (I don't expect many, if any to get it lol) and the second, if you get it, yay for you! You get a cookie! No not a real one. Really, sorry. Just an imaginary yummy cookie. Don't ask what kind. Hell, I just gave you a cookie.

And: sorry for the very slow updates. RL is always so busy. Hopefully I can keep a steady pace at it though. Thanks for reading this far! I know it's quite long an that makes ya a trooper and loads of thanks. :)


End file.
